


Come Out & Play

by Kkamjong



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Crimes & Criminals, Gangs, M/M, Multi, Polis, Threesome - M/M/M, mafya, minnacık!hunhan, minnacık!krisyeolhan, minnacık!krisyeolkai, minnacık!xiuhan, çete, şiddet
Language: Türkçe
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 00:47:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 26,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13938996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kkamjong/pseuds/Kkamjong
Summary: Polis memuru Park Chanyeol, Seul şehrinde terör estiren yeni mafyaya göz atmaya çalıştığında boyundan büyük işlere kalkışmıştı. Çin’den gelen, yeni anlaşmalar ve polislere yeni bir kaos yaratan mafyaya.Planlamadığı şey ise kendinin, kız kardeşinin ve sevdiği herkesin hayatını bağışlaması için o adamla anlaşma yapmaktı.Ejderha Kral ona reddedemeyeceği bir teklif sunmuştu.





	1. 1.Part

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Come Out & Play](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11964492) by [kimjibyung](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimjibyung/pseuds/kimjibyung). 



> Yazardan izin alınmıştır.

_Uzun zaman öncekinin şimdikinden çok daha farklı olduğunu hatırlayabiliyordu. Şu anda karşısında duran adamı tanımıyordu. Ama o zaman... tanıyordu. Adamın canavar olduğunu, kendisiyle anlaşma yaptığını ve ona ihanet edenlere nasıl davrandığını biliyordu._

_Ölüm. İşkence ve daha sonra ölüm. İhanetin tek bedeli buydu. O yüzden Chanyeol çoktan kaderini anlamıştı. Söylenecek çok şey vardı ancak açığa çıkma şansı olacak mıydı? Olursa şansına şükredecekti._

_Tanıdıktan sonra sevdiği adamlardan biri olan Xiumin midesine yeni bir yumruk attı. Görünüş her zaman bu adam için aldatıcıydı; yumuşak, sevimli küçük bir sincaba benziyordu ancak yumrukları ve bakışları hiçte öyle değildi. Geçen hafta adamla video oyunu oynadığını, şakalaşıp eğlendiğini hatırlıyordu. O şimdi çok uzun zaman önceymiş gibi görünüyordu._

_Acıyla inledi ve ardından başka bir inleme duyuldu; partneri de Tao’dan aynı muameleyi görüyordu._

_Birkaç ay önce her şey nasıl da farklıydı. Birkaç yıl önce. Aynı durumda olduğu günü hatırlıyordu… sadece… O gece çok şanslıydı. Şansı artık bitmiş olabilirdi._

_Ve bunu hak ettiğini düşündü._

_Günahlarımız elbet bizi bulacaktı…_

Chanyeol naifti. Profesyonel olmak için aşırı kibar, aşırı nazik ve çok korkaktı. Ama her şey ailesi hırsızlar tarafından öldürüldüğünde çocukluğunda, gençlik yıllarında başlamıştı. O gece ablası ve o, neyse ki, bir arkadaşlarının evindeydi ve Chanyeol olanları duyduklarında ablasını teselli etmeye çalışırken böyle bir şeyin asla olmayacağına yemin etti. Başka birinin ailesinin başına gelmemesine.

O yüzden polis okuluna girdi. Kaldırabileceği ya da başlayabileceği bir şey değildi. Chanyeol yüksek sesten nefret ederdi, onu ürkütüyordu; silah sesleri de o seslerden birisiydi. O yüzden eğitimdeyken ve silah kullanmayı öğrenirken sınıfın en iyisi değildi ve atışları genelde kaçırırdı.

Mükemmel fiziğe sahip değildi ama yine de diğer genç öğrenciler de sahip değildi o yüzden yalnız sayılmazdı. Sadece onlar kendilerini göstermekte ondan daha iyilerdi. Uzun, leylek gibi uzuvları ona yardımdan çok köstek oluyordu. Uzun bacakları koşmada iyi olabilirdi, tabi takılıp düşmese…

Ama yine de bir mucize gerçekleşti ve sınavlarını geçip akademiden mezun oldu.

O notlarla istediği polis birimine giremezdi ama kız kardeşi birkaç kişiyi tanıyordu ve onlardan birisi Kim Junmyeon’du. Seul Polis Merkezi’nde 5 yıldır görev yapan bir polis memuru. Chanyeol’u yardımcısı olarak alma karşılığında Chanyeol bir pozisyon elde edebilmişti.

İkisi devriyeye ya da göreve çıktıklarında Junmyeon çoğu polis işini yapıyordu. Chanyeol daha çok peşine takılıyordu ama bu Junmyeon’u caydırmıyordu. Tek başına daha iyi çalışıyordu.

Chanyeol polis merkezinde işe başlayalı bir yıl olmuştu ve şehirde terör estiren Çin mafyasını o zaman duymuştu. Davaya bakan memurlar, bilgi avlayan dedektifler ve toplanan kanıtlar vardı.

Junmyeon ona davadan uzak durmasını söylemişti. Şefi ona davadan uzak durmasını söylemişti. Neredeyse birimdeki herkes ona davadan uzak durmasını söylemişti.

Chanyeol davadan uzak durmamıştı.

Kasper, Chanyeol’un eski lise arkadaşıydı ve Chanyeol arkadaşının yaşam tarzını fark ettiğinde onu ele vermemeye söz vermişti. Kasper bir uyuşturucu satıcısıydı. Ve neredeyse yeraltındaki herkes hakkında bilgisi vardı.

‘İş’ olarak başladı.

Chanyeol ona Çin mafyası hakkında ne bildiğini sorduğunda Kasper her şey söylemişti. Biraz para ve arkadaşlık hatırına, adının asla geçmeyeceğine dair sözle Chanyeol’a ihtiyacı olan tüm bilgiyi vermişti.

Chanyeol sözünde iyiydi. Ancak hayatını kurtarmak adına bozuntuya vermemek için yapacağı çok şey vardı.

O yüzden Kasper’ın gelen sevkiyat ve Çin mafyasının da orada olacağı hakkında verdiği küçük ipucunu takip etti. Junmyeon’a söyleseydi, oradan uzak durmasını ve diğer polislerin halletmesine izin vermesini söyleyeceğini biliyordu.

Kimseye söylemedi. Mafyayı o gece yıkacak değildi, sadece ajanlık yapacaktı. Daha fazla bilgi toplamak için. Yine de yanına 9mmlik tabancasını aldı. İhtiyacı olursa, normal bir vatandaşın yanından geçerse diye rozeti yanındaydı.

Ambarı bulduğunda gölgelere saklandı ve görünmediğinden emin olarak izlemeye başladı. Ambarın dışında, sığabileceği kadar geniş olan camların birinin altında, tırmanmasına yardım eden kutular vardı. Sessizce, aşağıyı mükemmel gösteren kutularından birinin üzerine çıktı.

Ambarda henüz kimse yoktu; Kasper’ın verdiği bilginin doğruluğunu merak etti ancak birkaç kasa ve kutu görmüştü. TNT diye işaretlenenlerin yanında. O anda hareketlilik başladı; ambarın kapısı açıldı ve içeriye iki siyah Lexus ve bir lacivert Maserati girdi.

Chanyeol Lexus’tan sekiz adamın inmesini izledi; Maserati’nin şoför koltuğu açıldığında sarışın bir adam indi. Operasyonun başı ya da mafyanın başı olduğunu anlamıştı. Onun hakkında hiçbir bilgi yoktu; kimse Ejderha Kral’ın gerçek adını ve kimliğini bilmiyordu.

Ambardaki diğer adamları gözlemeye çalışıyordu ama gözleri sarışına odaklanmıştı. Eğer o Ejderha Kral’sa, korkudan ve heyecandan altına edebilirdi. Kasper bu geceki anlaşmanın detaylarını vermemişti o yüzden onun Ejderha Kral olup olmadığını bilmiyordu ancak oysa çok dikkatli olmalıydı.

Aksi halde ölümün yüzüne bakıyor olduğunu biliyordu.

O yüzden bekledi. Kasper ona bu geceki anlaşmanın yarısının TNT kutularındaki silahların olduğunu söylemişti. Bazı adamların kutuların içini incelediklerini, içlerinden birisinin Maserati’nin bagajına gidip iki gümüş evrak çantası çıkardığını ve sarışına götürdüğünü gördü.

Elinde sigarası, bacak bacak üstüne atmış oturuyordu.

Yaklaşık 15 dakika sonra siyah bir BMW, Maserati’nin arkasına park etti. İçinden siyah takım elbiseli iki adam çıktı. Takas on dakika sonra gerçekleşti; adamlardan birisi diğerinden iki gümüş çantayı aldı ve daha sonra arabalarına binip gittiler.

Chanyeol’un gördüğü kadarıyla sarışının ağzından tek kelime çıkmamıştı. Tuhaf olduğunu düşünüyordu ancak belki de adam böyle idare ediyordu. Ya da dilsizdi?

Kimse üyelerinden birini tanıyacak kadar Çinli mafyayı tanımıyordu. Kasper bile çete hakkında çok bilgiye sahip değildi.

TNT kutuları Lexus’ların bagajlarına yüklendi. Sarışın hala oturmuş sigara içiyordu ve bir anda kafasını kaldırıp Chanyeol’un olduğu yöne baktı. Adam onu görmese bile nefesi boğazına takılmıştı; mükemmel saklanmıştı, biliyordu bunu!

Ancak o anda arkasında bir hareketlilik oldu ve başını çevirdiğinde kafasına sert bir şey çarptı; daha sonra her şey karardı.

☯☯☯☯☯☯☯☯☯☯

Başı zonklayarak uyandı. Yan tarafına uzandığını söyleyebilirdi; elleri arkasına bağlıydı, gaz kokusu alabiliyordu ve altındaki titreşimi hissediyordu. Bir arabada olduğunu anlamıştı ancak neler olduğunu ve nerede olduğunu anlamaya çalıştıkça başı daha çok zonkluyordu. Motorun sesiyle yeniden bayıldı.

☯☯☯☯☯☯☯☯☯☯

Yüzüne çarpan soğuk su Chanyeol’u uyandırdı. Başı hala zonkluyordu ve vurulan yerin şiştiğini hissediyordu. Gözleri titreşerek açıldı ve başta şaşkındı ama sonrada farkındalığa vardı ve sarışının kendisinden biraz uzakta oturduğunu fark etti. Sarışının etrafında daha önce gördüğü adamlar vardı, sadece takım elbise giymiyorlardı. Normal kıyafet giyiyorlardı.

Ancak bu sorunlarının en sonuncusuydu çünkü karnına yediği kaya gibi yumruk nefesini kesmişti. Sonra tekrar başladı; ağlayıp başını korumak için kıvrılarak durmaları için yalvarana kadar birçok yumruk ve tekme yiyordu.

“Yeter. Asın onu.” Derin bir ses sonunda konuştu.

Ağır, keskin solukları ve inlemeleri arasında zar zor duyabilmişti. Bağlı elleri kaldırılıp etrafına bir zincir geçirilirken daha çok ağlıyordu ve zincire asılı kaldı. Boyundan dolayı ayakları yere bastığı için şanslıydı. Ondan kısa olan birisi gibi asılı kalmamıştı.

Gözlerini açtığında sarışını yeniden gördü. Hala aynı koltukta sigara içiyordu ama Chanyeol’u şaşırtan ve korkutan şey ışıkta parlayan elindeki altın objeydi. _Rozetiydi_. Artık kim olduğunu biliyorlardı. Artık ne olduğunu biliyorlardı. Yüzü soldu. Öleceğini biliyordu.

“Memur Park.” Derin ses yeniden konuştu ve sigara sarışının dudaklarından çekildi. Adamın her hattı keskindi. Çenesi, burnu, gözleri, kaşları, her şeyi. Adamda yumuşak hiçbir şey yoktu. “Bize ajanlık yapacak cesaretinden ötürü seni alkışlıyorum.” Elini üç kez çarptı ve rozeti Chanyeol’un ayağına fırlattı. “Daha çok aptallık bu, özellikle de kaynaklarım bana tek başına olduğunu söylediği için. Çömez bir polis, kimse davranışlarını bilmiyor, kimse ne yapacağını bilmiyor ve kimse bedenine ne olacağını bilmeyecek. Bize bağlayacak hiçbir şey yok. Ancak aptal seçiminin seni her yere götüreceğini düşündüğün için seni alkışlıyorum.”

Chanyeol yeniden sertçe yutkundu, alt dudağı titriyordu ve tükürüğü akıp daha fazla acıya neden olmasa ısırmak, durdurmak istiyordu. “B-beni öldürecek misiniz?” sormuştu ancak cevabı biliyordu; cevabı biliyorlardı, _herhangi birisi_ cevabı bilirdi. Aptal bir soruydu.

Sarışın sigara olmayan elini kaldırdı. Kısa, kahverengi saçlı, modele benzeyen ve yaptığı işe göre çok masum görünen bir adam sarışına birkaç dosya verdi ve başını eğdikten sonra geri çekildi; bakışları Chanyeol’a odaklanmıştı. Adam neredeyse bebek geyiğe benziyordu. Çok güzeldi. Aslında Chanyeol etrafındaki kendisini dövmeyi bitiren adamlara baktığında hepsinin yakışıklı olduğunu fark etti. Hiçbiri hayduda benzemiyordu ve hatta mafyaya aitmiş gibi bile görünmüyorlardı.

“Seul Polis Merkezi’nden Memur Park Chanyeol.” Sarışın kâğıttan okudu ve Chanyeol adam dosyasını okurken irkildi. Geyiğe benzeyen adam geçmişini çıkarmış olmalıydı. “Sınıfta sonuncu olmuş, çıkış sınavlarını zora bere geçmiş, ateşli silah sınavlarını zora bere geçmiş, fiziksel sınavlarını zora bere geçmiş, tüm sınavlarını zora bere geçmiş… Hatta akademiden sonra kimsenin seni istemediğini yazıyor… Beş yıllık deneyimli, sınıfının ve rütbesinin birincisi, terfi etmiş Kim Junmyeon seni partneri olarak istemiş… Bunu nasıl başardın?” eğleniyor gibiydi. “Tanıdık yardımı sanırım?”

Chanyeol, kişisel dosyasını okumaya devam eden sarışına cevap verme şansı bulamadı. Ablası, ablasının işi, kocasının geçirdiği kaza, iki çocuğu ve hatta yeğenlerinin okul notları hakkında her şeyi okuyordu. Adam Chanyeol’un hayatı hakkında tüm bilgiye sahipti ve bu gece göreve çıkmaya karar verdiği için büyük bir hata yaptığını anladı.

“Bu gece bize ajanlık yaptığın için pişman olduğunu görebiliyorum.” Sarışın sigarayı attı ve kâğıtları geyiğe benzeyen adama verdi. Ayağa kalktı ve Chanyeol’a yaklaştı. “Ejderha Kral ya da takımımdan birisine dalaşan herkes ve tanıdıkları için işler hiç iyi olmaz. Şimdi sana bir seçenek sunuyorum Memur Park; akıllıca bir seçim yap yoksa ablan, çocukları, partnerin, komşuların, arkadaşların ve sevdiğin herkese adamlarım ziyarette bulunacak ve yarın olmadan beyinleri patlayacak, anladın mı?”

Chanyeol’un nefesi kesildi, adamın seçeneklerini söylemesini bekliyordu. Ne olursa olsun kabul etmek zorundaydı; ablasına ve çocuklarına zarar vermelerine izin veremezdi. Chanyeol sevdiklerine zarar vermelerine izin veremezdi. Onları pek tanımasa da onlara verecekleri zararın sorumluluğunu almak istemiyordu.

“Ablanın kocası öldüğü ve çocuklarına bakmak için yarı zamanlı işe girdiği için, ablana ihtiyaçlarında yardımcı olduğunu anlıyorum, öyle mi?” Chanyeol’un cevabı beklercesine bir kaşını kaldırdı.

Titreyerek başını salladı. Gelirinin çoğu yeğenlerinin önüne yemek koymaya ve kiraya gidiyordu. Ablasının ufak maaşı çoğunlukla çocukların okuluna gidiyordu.

“E-Evet, ediyorum.”

Sarışın hımladı ve Chanyeol’dan birkaç adım uzakta duran, siyah saçlı adama baktı. Midesine ilk yumruğu atanın o olduğunu hatırladı. Yeniden konuşmadan önce Chanyeol’a döndü. Sorusu memuru şaşırtmıştı.

“Ablana ve çocuklarına hayatlarının sonuna kadar bakabilecek yeterli parayı, istedikleri her şeyi ve hatta üniversitelerini karşılarsam ne dersin? Ablanın endişelenmesine gerek bile kalmaz, sen de ikinizi deliğe sokacak eksik maaş konusunda hiç endişelenmek zorunda kalmazsın ve iki çocuk da asla öğünlerini kaçırmaz.”

Chanyeol bunların hepsinin kulağa çok iyi geldiğini biliyordu ve ayrıca hepsinin gerçekleşmesi için ruhunu şeytana satacaktı. Adamın karşılığında istediği şeyi veremezse kendisi, ablası ve yeğenleri sonuçlarını öderdi. Hatta tanıdığı herkes öderdi.

“Karşılığında ne istiyorsun? Yandaşlarından biri olmamı mı istiyorsun? Senin için adam mı öldüreyim?” Chanyeol kaş çatarak söyledi. Acısı bunu korumasına engeldi tabii.

Sarışısın dudakların bir kıkırtı dökülürken başını iki yana salladı. “Seninki bir sicille, kaldırımda yürürken basit bir görevde bile sana güvenmem.” Chanyeol hakarete uğraması gerektiği gibi hissediyordu ve başka bir durumda olsaydı uğrardı ancak dediğinde doğruluk payı vardı. Özellikle de sarışın okul sicilini okuduğundan dolayı.

“Hayır, sana basitçe grubuma katılma ya da kafana bir mermi arasında seçim sunuyorum. Senden ne isteyeceğimin detayları sonra belli olacak. Sen kararını verdikten sonra. Şimdilik bana evet dersen kazanacağın ödülleri ve hayır dersen katlanacağın sonuçları düşün.”

“Hayır dersen, o zaman daha sonra bodrumumdan beyin kalıntılarını ve kanını temizlemesi için temizlikçi tutmak zorunda kalacağım. Ondan sonra ablanın ve yeğenlerinin beden parçalarını temizleteceğim. Sıradaki partnerin olacak, ardından arkadaşların, komşuların, öğretmenlerin ve ilişki kurduğun herkese kadar gidebilirim ve işlerini bitireceğim. Kıyıda köşede kalmış bedenler; belki bir hafta, iki ay, bir yıl da bulunacak ya da hiç bulunmayacak.”

Chanyeol bir damla yaş akarken gözlerini kapattı. Gözlerini yeniden açmak zorunda kaldı çünkü ablasına ve yeğenlerine olabilecekleri hayal etmek istemedi. “Y-ya teklifini k-kabul edersem?”

“Dediğim gibi ablana ve çocuklarına bakacağım, istedikleri ve ihtiyaç duydukları her şeyi vereceğim, her şeyi halledeceğim. Sen kendin de dâhilsin. İstediğin ve ihtiyaç duyduğun her şey senindir. Tek yapman gereken teklifimi kabul etmek.” Adam gerçekten sıkılmış gibi görünüyordu. Normal bir iş teklifi yapıyor gibiydi, hâlbuki Chanyeol kabul ederse neye adım atacağını hiç bilmiyordu.

Adam ona sunulan her şeye bakılınca yararsız olduğunu biliyordu. İnsanlara ateş etmek ya da öldürmek konusunda. Az önce adamlarının onu dövdüğü gibi birisini dövemezdi muhtemelen. Hiçbir şeyde iyi değildi. En azında profesyonel tarzda.

Ancak öneri kulağa iyi geliyordu. Ablasının ne yapacağı konusunda endişelenmek ya da çocuklarına yardım etmek için maaşından kısmak zorunda değildi. Onlara bakılacaktı ve tanıdığı diğer kişiler güvende olacaktı. Teklifi kabul ettiği sürece.

Detayları şu anda öğrenmek istiyordu. Ondan ne bekliyordu? Ya başarısız olacağı bir tuzağa çekiliyorsa? Başarısız olursa ablasının hayatı tehlikeye girmeyecek miydi?

Sarışın, Chanyeol’un düşünceleri okumuş gibi görünüyordu. Chanyeol’a bakarken bakışları bir anlığına sempatikleşti ve yüzüne ufak bir gülümseme oturdu. “Evet dersen, senden isteyeceğim tek şey sadakatin. Sana vereceğim derslerde ve görevlerde başarısız olsan da, bana sadık kaldığın sürece ablana zarar gelmeyeceğine söz veriyorum. Bana ihanet edersen o zaman sonuçlarının acımasız olacağından emin olabilirsin. Tek istediğim sadakat.”

Pekâlâ, bunlar Chanyeol’un aklını durultmuştu. Konuşurken alt dudağı titriyordu. “A-ablama zarar vermeyeceğine… Söz veriyor musun? Yeğenlerime de?”

“Kabul edersen, evet, hiçbirine zarar gelmeyecek.”

Chanyeol bundan pişman olacakmış gibi hissediyordu. Bu adamlara adalet sağlamak istiyordu ancak şu anda onlarla anlaşma yapmak üzereydi. Ruhunu şeytana satıyormuş gibi hissediyordu ve böyle olduğuna inanıyordu. Bu adam şeytan olmalıydı. Derin bir nefes aldı, yutkundu ve gözlerini sıkıca kapatıp mırıldandı.

“Kabul ediyorum.”

Sarışından alçak sesli bir kıkırtı döküldü ve Chanyeol o büyük ellerden birisinin boynunu kavradığını hissetti. Baskıyı hissedince gözleri açıldı. Ne yapıyordu? Teklifi kabul etmişti; onunla alay edip öldürmek için miydi? Ancak adamın bakışları _sert_ , katı ve ciddiydi.

“Unutma, bana ihanet edersen, hayatını cehenneme çeviririm.” Son kısmı Chanyeol’un boğazını sıkarak vurguladı; nefesini birkaç saniye kestikten sonra elini çekti. Arkadaki siyah saçlı adama işaret verdi. “Onu çözüp odama götürün. Yixing yaralarını sarsın. Birazdan geleceğim.”

Chanyeol zincirden kurtuldu; elleri ve ayakları iplerden dolayı kesilmişti. Onu taşıyan adam kendisinden bir baş daha kısaydı ancak Chanyeol’u bodrumdan yukarı kata çıkarırken sorun yaşıyormuş gibi durmuyordu. Chanyeol kapı kapanmadan önce sarışına son kez baktı.

Lüks evin içinde ilerlerken kendini tutmayarak siyah saçlı adama sordu Chanyeol. “Dedikleri konusunda ciddiydi, değil mi? Ablama zarar vermeyecek, değil mi? Ona güvenebilirim, değil mi?” güvenceye ihtiyacı varmış gibi hissediyordu çünkü şimdi paniklemeye başlamıştı. Sarışın konusundaki bir şey onu histerikleştiriyordu; az önce ne yapmıştı o? Mafya babasının teklifini kabul etmek mi? Aptal olmalıydı.

Siyah saçlı adam bir kaşını kaldırarak ona baktı. “Ona ihanet etmediğin ve sadık kaldığın sürece, evet, ona güvenebilirsin. Patron göründüğü kadar sert değildir.” Hafifçe güldü. “Onu tanıdığında kocaman bir ayıcık gibidir.”

Pekâlâ, bu biraz Chanyeol’u rahatlatmıştı. Paniklemesi dinmişti biraz ama hala vardı. Seul’u işgal eden yeni bir mafyaydı ve kimse nasıl çalıştıklarını bilmiyordu. Adamın dediklerine rağmen, ona gerçekten güvenebilir miydi?

“Ben Xiumin bu arada.” Siyah saçlı adam koyu kırmızı halılarla kaplı merdivenlerden çıkmasına yardım ederken konuştu. “Bir şeye ihtiyacın olursa haber ver. Ben patronun çoğu işte kişisel asistanıyım. _Çok iyi_ olduğumu bildiği için beni en önemli görevlere yollar.” Gülümseyerek göz kırptı ve Chanyeol rahatladı. Özellikle de adam gülümseyince çok genç, kaygısız ve sert yumrukları olmayan bir çocuğa benziyordu. Chanyeol adamın sözlerinden şüphe etmiyordu. Chanyeol’a davrandığı gibi insanları avlıyorsa, ‘patronun’ ona _en iyisi_ dediğine şüphe duymuyordu.

Bir koridorda ilerliyorlardı, son kapıda durdular ve kapıyı açarak Chanyeol’un içeri girmesine yardım etti. Oda loş kırmızı ışıkla aydınlatılmıştı ancak Chanyeol’un gördüğü kadarıyla bir kralın odasına benziyordu. Her şey düzenli ve kolayca dekore edilmişti; bir masa, kitaplık, TV set, köşede bir koltuk, balkona açılan cam kapılar ve balkonun tam karşısında beş kişinin sığabileceği genişlikte kocaman bir yatak. Yataktaki kişiye dışarının mükemmel görüntüsünü sağlıyordu.

Xiumin, Chanyeol’un uzanmasına yardım etti; başta emin değildi çünkü kanlı ve kirliydi, çarşaflar çok temizdi, ipekti. Onları kirletmekten korkuyordu. Ancak Xiumin ısrarla onu yatağa yatırdığında adama karşı çıkamadı. Adamın kol kasları ve _gerçek silahları_ vardı.

“Rahatla, Yixing yaralarına bakmak için birazdan gelir.” Xiumin abajuru açarak söyledi. “Bana ihtiyacın olursa dışarıda olacağım.” Chanyeol söylenmemiş ‘kaçmaya kalkışırsan hemen dışarıda olacağım,’ cümlesini sezdi ama yine de başını salladı.

Kapı kapanıp yalnız kaldığında Chanyeol iyice paniklemeye başladı. Ne yapmıştı? Kendini neyin içine sokmuştu? Teklifin kendi adına olan kısmını hala bilmiyordu. Neye bulaşmıştı? Ona ne önerecekti? Ablasının güvenliğini sağlamak için ne yapmalıydı?

Sarışına sadık kalmak kolay olmamalıydı. Hala adını bilmiyordu, onu Ejderha Kral olarak tanıyordu.

Balataları sıyırmadan önce birisi kapıya vurdu ve kapı açıldı. Kısa, kahverengimsi-sarı saçlı bir adam elindeki çantayla içeri girdi. Yixing olduğunu umdu.

Adam ışığa doğru yaklaşırken oturmaya çalıştı. Zararsız görünüyordu. Ama Xiumin ve karşılaştığı diğer adamlar da öyleydi. Sarışının Ejderha Kral olduğunu umuyordu.

“Park Chanyeol?” adam konuştu ve çantasını yatağa bırakarak ışığa yaklaşmasını işaret etti. “Ben Yixing. Basitçe grubun doktoruyum. Cerrah. Birisinin organına ihtiyaç duyulursa, ameliyat eden kişi benim.”

Chanyeol bu adamın borçlara karşılık olarak insanlardan böbreklerini ya da ciğerlerini alan kişi olduğunu öğrenince yutkundu. Bu adamın neşterinin ters tarafına gelmemeyi umuyordu.

“Lütfen gömleğini ve pantolonunu çıkar, bacaklarına çok mu zarar verdiler?” sorduğunda Chanyeol kıyafetlerini çıkarmada tereddüt etti. Kendisine bakacak adamın önünde çıplak kalmak istemiyordu… Ona bir şey yapmamasını umuyordu.

Başını iki yana salladı; bacakları iyiydi. Yumrukların çoğu sırtına, göğsüne, karnına, kollarına, yüzüne ve başına gelmişti. “H-hayır… P-pantolonumu çıkarmak zorunda mıyım?”

Yixing hımladı. “Her ihtimale karşı. Kontrollerimde çok ayrıntıcıyım o yüzden karşı karşıya olduğum her şeyi bilmek istiyorum. Benim ellerimde en iyi muameleyi göreceğini söyleyebilirim.”

Dürüst olmak gerekirse Chanyeol adama inanmıştı. Ona bakacağına inanmıştı. Tek anladığı bu adamın grubun ve diğer görmediklerinin yaralarıyla ilgilendiğiydi.

Kıyafetlerini çıkarıp yatağa oturdu, ayakta duramayacak kadar canının yandığını fark etmişti. Baldırında ve bileğinde bereler vardı, dizi sıyrılmış görünüyordu ve kurumuş ince kan çizgileri vardı. Ve Yixing çalışmaya başladı. Yaraları dezenfekte ediyor, bandajlıyor, merhem sürüyor ve acıyı azaltması için Chanyeol’a haplar veriyordu.

Chanyeol göğüs kısmı, kolları ve yüzünün yanı bandajlanmıştı. Sırtı berelerle kaplıydı. Neyse ki o kadar ağrıya rağmen kırık kemik yoktu ancak ilaçlar çabucak etkisini gösterip acıyı azaltıyordu.

Yixing'in parmakları üzerinde hareket edip onu ve bandajları kontrol ederken mayışmaya başlamıştı. Detaycı olma konusunda yalan söylememişti ancak Chanyeol bunu umursamıyordu. Tanımadığı adamın önünde yarı çıplak halde utanması bile geçiyordu. Tek istediği bu güzel, rahat yatağa kıvrılıp uyumaktı.

Kendini soktuğu şeye karşı korkusu bile şu anda onu etkilemiyordu. Belki de doktorun verdiği ilaçların etkisiydi bu?

“Hepsi bitti.” Yixing konuştu ve Chanyeol’un dikkatini çekti. Gözleri açılmakta zorlanırken Yixing fark etmemiş gibi konuşmaya devam ediyordu. “Yarın bazı yaraları yeniden sarmam lazım. Enfeksiyon kapmasını istemiyorum, tamam mı? Kris’e bitirdiğimi haber veririm. Birazdan burada olur.”

Chanyeol kısık sesle ‘tamam’ diye mırıldandığını hatırlıyordu ancak tek duyduğu Yixing'in eşyalarını toplayıp odadan çıkmasıydı. Chanyeol tişörtüne uzanıp giymeye çalıştı ancak kolunu ve başını iki deliğe soktuğu anda kendinden geçti.

☯☯☯☯☯☯☯☯☯☯

Daha sonrasında fark ettiği ilk şey bulutların üzerinde uzanıyor gibi hissetmesiydi. Yüzey çok yumuşak ve serin hissettiriyordu teninde. Yatağının bu kadar güzel olduğunu hatırlayamıyordu. Rahat yatağa rağmen tüm bedeni ağrıyordu. Kollarında, göğsünde ve sırtında hareket ettikçe ağrı oluşuyordu. Güneş camlardan vuruyordu ve uyumak için daha karanlık bir yer istiyordu ancak hareket etmeye çalıştıkça bedeni acıyla çığlık atıyordu.

Sonra bir anda dün olanların görüntüleri aklında belirerek gözlerinin açılmasına ve acısına rağmen hızla doğrulmasına neden oldu. Tişörtünü yarım yamalak giydiğini ve pantolonun olmadığını fark etti. Etrafa bakındığında yerde, Yixing'in kıyafetlerini çıkarmasını istediği yerde olduğunu gördü. Beyaz baksırı ve yarım giyilmiş tişörtü vardı üzerinde.

Odaya bakındığında sarışının koltukta oturmuş kendisini izlediğini görünce dondu. Elinde bir kitap ve fincan vardı. Saçları dün geceki gibi yapılı değil, düzdü ve adama çocuksu bir görüntü vermişti. Gün ışığına rağmen hala kesin beyazdı.

Hala adamın odasında olduğunu fark etti; bu onun yatağıydı ve Ejderha Kral’ın yatağında yarı çıplak yatıyordu.

Hızla ayağa kalkıp doksan derece özür dilercesine eğildi. “D-dün gece yatağında uyuduğum için özür dilerim. Neden bilmiyorum—Y-Yixing denen adamın bana verdiği ilaçtan sanırım… Uyutmuş beni. Ö-özür dilerim.”

Fincanın sesi başını kaldırmıştı ve adamın kitapla fincanı bıraktığını gördü. “Yixing sana verdiği ilacın sersemliğe sebep olacağını ve güçlü bir ağrı kesici olduğunu söyledi. Sana sersemliğe neden olmayan ama acıyı azaltan ilacı çekmecenin üstüne bir bardak su ile bıraktı.” başıyla yatağı işaret etti. “Dün geceki gibi uyumadan önce seninle konuşmak istiyorum.”

Chanyeol titrek bir şekilde başını salladı ve ilacı içerken neredeyse boğulacaktı. Gergindi. Korkuyordu. Gergin ve korkmuş haldeydi ve her hareketini izleyen bu adamın keskin bakışları hiç yardımcı olmuyordu. Tişörtünü ve pantolonunu hızla giydi.

Sarışına baktığında adam koltuğun yanındaki sandalyeyi işaret etti. Adamın bakışlarından kaçınmaya çalışırken başını eğerek sandalyeye oturdu. Adam boğazını temizleyince başını hızla kaldırdı. Chanyeol’un hareketleri onu eğlendiriyordu.

“Kafanı koparmayacağım. Yatağımda uyudun; teklifin ve anlaşmamız hakkında demek istediğim kendini gelecekte pek çok gece yatağımda bulacağın.”

Ne demek istiyordu? Chanyeol’un kafası karışmıştı… Adam öteki türlü mü demek istiyordu? Ne ima ettiğini anlayınca gözleri kocaman oldu.

Sarışın hafifçe şaşırdı. “Süs köpeğine ihtiyacım var. Daha doğrusu, benim için birinden kurtulmayı bırak batırmadan paramı toplamak ya da bir görevi halletmek konusunda başarısız olacağın göz önüne alınırsa süs köpeği _istiyorum._ Pekâlâ, bu senin benim için yapacağın en kolay görev olacak.”

“Ödüller muhteşem. Seni hediyelere, mücevherlere, saatlere, yüzüklere, pahalı kıyafetlere, asla alamayacağın arabalara ve istediğin her şeye boğarım. Kartlarını doğru oynarsan istediğin herhangi bir şey senin olacak.”

Chanyeol anlamaya çalışarak başını hafifçe salladı. “Y-yani… Benden s-süs köpeğin olmamı istiyorsun? Gerçek bir köpek gibi mi yoksa… Kucağına oturtacağın bir şey mi? Anlaşmamızın ablam ve çocuklarına bakmak olduğunu d-düşünmüştüm.”

Sarışın gülerek başını iki yana salladı. Yüzünde eğlendiğini belli eden bir gülümseme oluştu ve Chanyeol diş etlerini görebiliyordu. Sevimli görünüyordu. Az önceki sert görünüşten farklıydı. Dün gece önünde nefes almaya korktuğu adamdan farklıydı.

“Teklifimi kabul edip sadakatinle yemin ettiğinde ablan ve çocuklarına bakma anlaşması yapıldı. O ablanla ilgileneceğime dair o anda yapılan anlaşmaydı. Ama buradaki teklifim senden isteyeceklerim. Hayır, gerçek bir köpek değil. _Seks oyuncağım._ Erkek oyuncağım. Tüm cinsel arzularımla ilgilenecek, benimle randevulara çıkacak, toplantılara katılacak ve muhtemelen pozisyonu tamamlamam için benimle evleneceksin. Krallığım için bir Kraliçe’ye ihtiyacım var.”

“Ama ben kadın değilim.” Chanyeol zayıfça itiraf etti çünkü açıklamayı duyduktan sonra tek yapabildiği bu olmuştu. Yani bu adam onu becermek istiyordu? Onu seks için yanında tutacaktı? Ve sevgilisi gibi davranacaktı?

Tanrım, Chanyeol’un liseden beri sevgilisi olmamıştı. Liseden beri kimseyle yatmamıştı. Sadece internette kötü çekilmiş pornolarla rahatladığı zamanlar vardı. Birkaç ayda _bir_ kez yaptıkları.

Ejderha Kral’ın önünde oturduğu için bu durum Chanyeol’u şüpheye sokmuştu. Adı neydi? Yixing dün gece söylemişti, değil mi? Ne demişti? Dediği adamın gerçek adı mıydı? Belki de dün gece gördüğü adamlardan birisiydi? Bilemiyordu.

“Kadın olmadığını biliyorum.” Adam gözlerini devirdi. “Tamam, istiyorsan _Prens_ olsun. _Ejderha Prens_ , hoşuna gitti mi?”

Pekâlâ, Ejderha Kraliçe gibi kötü değildi ancak Chanyeol’un kadın olmadığını vurguluyordu. Adamın dediklerinden anladığı kadarıyla becerilecek olan kendisi olmasına rağmen… Ne farkı vardı?

Chanyeol omuz silkti. “Y-yani benim işim b-beni becermene izin vermek mi?”

“Aşağı yukarı, seni buna zorlamayacağım. Pozisyonunu ve pozisyonunla beraber gelecekleri söylüyorum sadece.”

“Zorlamayacaksın ama yapmazsam… Beni, ablamı, yeğenlerimi, arkadaşlarımı ve herkesi öldüreceksin—“

“Her seçimin sonuçları vardır Chanyeol.” Adam basitçe söyledi ve Chanyeol ilk kez adını söylediğini fark etti. Adamın aksanı kulağa güzel geliyordu. “İstersen bundan vazgeçebilirsin _ya da_ daha önce söylediğim gibi bana sadık kaldığın sürece becerdiğim en kötüsü olabilirsin ve ben ablanla alakalı anlaşmayı yine de uygularım.”

Pekâlâ, bu yardımda bulunmuştu. Ancak yine de adam ona tecavüz edecek ve seks oyuncağı yapacaktı… Bu da Chanyeol’a pek uymuyordu. Kimseye uymazdı.

“D-düşünmek için zamanım var mı?” reddedileceğini umarak başını eğerek sessizce sordu.

Sarışın geriye yaslandı. “İstediğim zamana sahipsin, Chanyeol. Sonuçta ablana neden sevgiline taşınacağını ve polislikten istifa edeceğini açıklamak için zamana ihtiyacın olacak. Partnerin, Kim Junmyeon ile gözetim altında olmadan görüşmeyeceksin; grubum hakkında ona bir şey söyleme ihtimaline karşı. Daha önce dediğim gibi kimse Ejderha Kral’a ya da takımıma bulaşırsa, _mahvolacaktır_.”

Adını bile bilmediği birisine bedenini ve ruhunu verdiği için acınmalıydı.

Kalkmış kaşlar Chanyeol’un yüzünü hafifçe kızarttı ve utanarak ensesini kaşıdı. “E-emin olmak istiyorum, yani sende ‘patron’ havası var ve… Az önce ‘Ejderha Prens’ hakkında konuştun ama ben—“

“Evet, Chanyeol. Ben Ejderha Kral’ım.”

Pekâlâ, bu açıklığa kavuşmuştu. Ancak dakikalar önceki konuşmayı hatırlayınca, nahoş olan unutulup hiçbir şey olmamış gibiydi. Ancak işler sıkışınca Chanyeol her zaman patavatsızlık yapmak eğilimindeydi ve bir hatasında onu öldürebilecek adamın karşısında patavatsızlık yapmak istemiyordu.

Sonraki soruyu sorarken aptal gibi hissediyordu ama bilmesi gerekiyordu. “A-adını öğrenebilir miyim?” perçemlerinin altından sarışına bakarak sordu.

“Bana Kris diyebilirsin.” Sarışın, Kris, zevkle söyledi. “Ayarlandığına göre, aşçıdan kahvaltını getirmesini ve Yixing'den gelip yaralarına bakmasını isteyeceğim. Şimdilik dinlen, _sen_ hazır olana kadar senden bir şey talep etmeyeceğim.”

“ _Ben_ hazır olana kadar mı?” Chanyeol buna şaşırmıştı ve başını kaldırdığında sarışının ayaklandığını gördü. Sonraki sözleri onu duraklatmıştı. “Ben… Düşündüm ki... Hazır olup olmadığımı umursamadan hemen beni becereceksin—“

“Chanyeol, o sadece pozisyonun amacı. Ağırdan almak ve güzel, tatlı romantizm istersen, hayır demem. Tabi bu gece yatağıma atlamak istersen de hayır demem. Önce iyileşmeni tercih ederim ama hayır demem yani. Hıza sen karar ver, isteyip istemediğine. Ben sadece kolumda güzel görünecek birisini istiyorum ve senin yüzünü _dünyama_ göstermekten çekinmem.”

Chanyeol’un yine de kafası karışmıştı ama iltifatla kızardı. Dün geceden beri panik içindeydi ve evet, düşünmek için zamana ihtiyacı vardı.

Başını yeniden sallayarak kekeledi. “T-tamam… Z-zaman… Bana biraz zaman ver, lütfen.”

“Tabii ki, dinlen sen. Ben çıkarım.”

Chanyeol onu gitmesini izledi ve kapı kapandığında farkında olmadan tuttuğu nefesi verdi. Kendini neyin içine sokmuştu? Hepsi de partnerine şehirdeki yeni Çin mafyası hakkında bilgi vermek istediği için olmuştu. Şimdi ne yapacaktı? Kendisinin, ailesinin ve arkadaşlarının öldürülmesini istemiyorsa, anlaşmaya razı olmak zorundaydı.

Ancak Kris ona zaman vermekte istekliydi, bununla başa çıkabilirdi. Adama izin verebilmek için cesaretini toplamalıydı. Bu bir erkekle ilk seferi olmayacaktı. Çıktığı cinsiyet konusunda katı değildi. Kız arkadaşları olmuştu; ortaokuldayken sadece el ele tutuşup yanaktan öpüşürlerdi ama lisedeyken arkadaşlarından birisiyle deneyim yaşamıştı ve o ilk erkek arkadaşı, her şeyde ilkiydi.

Nasıl olduğunu biliyordu. Pekâlâ, birazını. Seks kısmı… Sadece, becerildiğinden, liseden beri uzun zaman olmuştu ve tek yaptığı mastürbasyondu. Başka bir yere dokunmamıştı. Teknik olarak yine bakirdi; panikledi, bunu batıracaktı, biliyordu. Kim seksi batırırdı ki? Yanlış ismi çığlık atmanın dışında… Ancak, artık Kris’in adını öğrenmişti ve o hatayı yapmayacaktı. İnşallah.

Ejderha Kral onu becerirken aklına kimse gelmeyecekti… Böyle umuyordu.

Siktir, bu çok ürkütücüydü. Batırırsa, kim bilir ailesine ne olurdu? Ya Kris en berbat olması konusunda yalan söylüyorsa? Tabii ki hiçbir mafya babası berbat seks oyuncağı istemezdi, değil mi? Ya—

Kapıdaki tıklama onu düşüncelerinden ayırdı. Yixing'ti. Arkasından Chanyeol’un ağzını sulandıran ve karnını guruldatan elindeki tepsiyle kocaman, yuvarlak gözlü bir adam girdi. Şu ana kadar açlığının farkında değildi.

“Sana dün gece verdiğim ilaç için üzgünüm, seni bayıltmak değil de çok acı çekmemeni istedim.” Yixing çantasını Kris’in kitabı ve fincanının olduğu sehpaya bıraktı ve Chanyeol’a yaklaşarak kıyafetlerini çıkarmasını istedi.

Üzerinde bakışlar olunca daha çok utanmıştı ancak diğer adamın aşçı olduğunu varsaydı. Chanyeol’un rahatsızlığını sezerek güldü ve başını iki yana sallayarak tepsiyi masaya bıraktı. Yixing'e başını eğip tişörtünü çıkaran Chanyeol’a baktıktan sonra odadan çıktı.

“O D.O’ydu, aşçımız… Pekâlâ, aramızda yakmadan ya da bizi zehirlemeden doğru dürüst yemek pişirebilen tek kişidir.” Yixing, Chanyeol’un sırtını ve göğsünü incelerken açıkladı. Bazı bandajları değiştirmesi gerekiyordu ancak onun dışında her şey iyileşiyordu.

Neyse ki pantolonunu çıkarmamıştı. Yixing, Chanyeol’un karnının gurultusunu duyabiliyordu ve uzatmadan ona ilacını verip yedikten sonra iki hap atmasını söyleyerek odadan çıktı.

☯☯☯☯☯☯☯☯☯☯

O akşam daha sonra, Chanyeol çıkmasına ve evi ya da başka yeri gezmesine izin verildiğinden emin olmayarak hala Kris’in odasındaydı. O yüzden odadan çıkmamıştı. Kris’in daha önce okuduğu kitaba bakmıştı ve ilk paragrafta neredeyse uyuyakalacakken onu bırakıp televizyonu açmıştı ancak dikkatini çeken bir şey olmayınca onu da kapatmıştı.

Paniklememek için oyalanacak bir şeyler arıyordu. Kris’in teklifini ve seks oyuncağı olmayı kabul etmekten başka şansı olmadığını kabullenmişti. Ablasını ve çocuklarını güvende tutabilmek için gururundan vazgeçebilirdi. Ayrıca düşündükçe, çok da kötü olmadığına ikna oluyordu. Kris çocukların üniversite masraflarını bile karşılayacağını söylemişti. Onlar üniversiteye giderdi ve ablasıyla o para biriktirmek için çabalamak zorunda kalmazdı.

Chanyeol çocuklar için bunu istiyordu, kendi evlatları gibiydiler. Onlar ve ablası için en iyisini istiyordu. Kocası öldükten sonra ablasına sarılıp teselli ettiği bir sürü gece olmuştu. Ablası için çok zordu, ikisi için çok zordu. Ablasına ve çocukların ihtiyaçlarına yardım ettiği için Chanyeol faturalarını ödeyemiyordu. Sorun etmiyordu ancak bazen zorluk baş edilmez hale geliyordu.

Kris’in teklifini kabul etmenin filmlerdeki gibi olup olmayacağını merak ediyordu. Bir kadının sahip olmadığı her şeyi kendine verdiği bir milyonerle evlendiği ya da çıktığı filmlerdeki gibi. O filmlerde kadın için her şey yolunda gidiyordu ve genelde mutlu sonla bitiyordu… Ona da öyle olur muydu?

Yeğenlerine bakıldığı sürece mutlu sonu olacaktı.

“Chanyeol?” adını seslenen derin ses onu düşüncelerinden ayırdı. Balkon kapısının önündeydi; arkasına baktığında Kris’in odaya girdiğini gördü. Elinde telefonu ve rozeti vardı. “İyi misin?”

Kaşlarını çattı ve yanağından bir damla yaş süzüldü. Ağladığını fark etmemişti. Hızla gözlerini silip başını salladı ve boğazını temizledi. “Evet, iyiyim.” Balkondan uzaklaşıp kendisine aletleri uzatan Kris’e yaklaştı.

Kris, Chanyeol’un iyi olduğuna inanmamış gibiydi ama geçiştirdi. “Ablanın kayıp ihbarı vermesi için 48 saati var, bu gece onu arayıp sevgilinin yanında olduğunu ve telefonuna bakamadığını söyleyeceksin. Ona sana evlenme teklifi ettiğimi ve evlenmek istediğini söyle. Benimle tanışmak isterse bunu ayarlayabiliriz ancak ondan sonra polis merkezine gidip rozetini teslim edeceksin.”

“Pek olay çıkartmayacaklardır eminim; belki partnerin sorgulayabilir ancak evlendiğini söylersin. Çoğu eş sevdiklerinin tehlikeli bir işte çalışmasını istemez.” Sırıtarak söyledi. “Bu ayarlanmıştır. Eşyalarını buraya getirebilirsin ya da ablanda bırakabilirsin, umursamam ancak bu malikânede yaşayacaksın, anladın mı?”

Chanyeol başını salladı ve telefonuna baktığında ablasından 11 cevapsız arama, 10 mesaj olduğunu gördü; birkaç tanesi Junmyeon’dan gelmişti.

“Bunların hepsini yaparsan,” Chanyeol yeniden konuşunca Kris’e döndü. “Teklifimi kabul ettiğini varsayacağım. Ejderha _Prens_ teklifimi?”

Chanyeol elindeki rozete baktıktan sonra mırıldandı. “Ablama bakacağına söz verdin.”

“Sen bana sadık kaldığın sürece, endişelenmesine hiç gerek kalmaz. Senin de.”

Chanyeol şu anda tek bunu hatırlamak istiyordu; korkularından, yapmak zorunda olduklarından, şeytanla anlaşma yaptığı gerçeğinden ve paniklemekten kaçmaya çalışıyordu. _Bu ablası içindi. Yeğenleri içindi. Merhum eniştesi içindi. Ailesi içindi_. Ablasına ve yeğenlerine bakarak hepsine bakma sorumluluğunu hissediyordu.

“Chanyeol, söz veriyorum düşündüğün kadar kötü olmayacak.” Kris onu telkin etmeye çalışıyordu ve Chanyeol başını kaldırdığında gözlerindeki samimiyeti gördü. Bunun oyun olmamasını umdu. “Seni onlardan uzaklaştırmayacağım. Ablanı ve yeğenlerini görmek istersen, bu hakka sahipsin. Dışarı çıktığında korumaya ihtiyacın olacak ve ben de orada olmayı tercih ederim ancak istediği yapabilirsin. Partnerin Kim Junmyeon’a gelirsek, dediğim gibi, onunla _eski arkadaş_ gibi buluşmaya karar verirsen gözetim altında olacak. Eğer onunla arkamdan buluşursan o zaman bunu bir ihanet olarak sayarım ve tüm anlaşmalarımız biter, anladın mı?”

Chanyeol’un gözleri kocaman oldu ve sertçe yutkundu. “A-Ama—“

“Partnerini araştırdım. Senin ne yaptığına ve işime burnunu sokmasına izin veremem. Eğer beni indirmeye çalışırsa, kafasına sıkmaktan hiç çekinmem ve bilgi kaynağı senden gelirse, dediğim gibi, tüm anlaşmalarımız biter. Sen, ablan, yeğenlerin kafana kurşun yersini—“ Chanyeol panikleyerek başını hızla iki yana salladı ve Kris devam etti. “Sadakat, daha önce dediğim gibi, benim için çok önemlidir.”

“Lütfen yapma. Söz veriyorum sana ihanet etmeyeceğim. Lütfen hiç kimseyi incitme.” Gözlerinde yeni yaşlar belirirken yalvardı. Hıçkırdı. “Teklifini kabul ediyorum, lütfen onlara zarar verme.”

“Vermeyeceğim Chanyeol. Bana ihanet etmediğin sürece hiçbirine zarar vermeyeceğim.”

Chanyeol başını salladı ama ablasına ve yeğenlerine olacakların korkusuyla hıçkırıklarını durduramıyordu. Bu adama sadık kalmalıydı. Bu o kadar zor olmazdı. O kadar aptalca bir şey yapmazdı. Ablasını riske sokamazdı. Bunu yapabileceğini biliyordu. Teklifin detayları onu endişelendirmiyordu; tek düşündüğü ablasının güvenliğiydi. Herkesin güvenliğiydi.

“S-Söz veriyorum… Sana i-ihanet etmeyeceğim.” Burnunu ve gözlerini koluna sildi.

Kris telefonu ve rozeti Chanyeol’den alıp onları yakındaki masaya koydu. “Etmeyeceğini biliyorum. Ayrıca, kendini ele vermeden yapabileceğine şüphem var.” Chanyeol’un elini tuttu ve onu kapıya doğru çekti. “Şimdi teklifimi kabul ettiğine göre, seni takımla tanıştırayım. Sana söz veriyorum Ejderha Prens olarak hayatın düşündüğün kadar kötü olmayacak.”

Kapıdan çıkmadan önce Chanyeol, Kris’in elini çekiştirerek dikkatini çekti. “K-Kris… Sen… Sen dedin ki… Bana zaman verecektin… Anlaşmanın _o_ kısmı için…” bakışlarını Kris’ten kaçırdı, yanakları kızarmıştı. “Ciddi miydin?”

“Evet.”

“V-Ve… Evleneceğimi ablama söyleyeceğim?”

“Plan bu.”

Chanyeol sonraki sorusunda tereddüt etti ancak Kris onu acele ettirmedi. “Ondan sonraya kadar b-bekleyebilir miyiz?” evlilik ya da anlaşma için yapılacak olan düğünden sonraya kadar.

Güney Kore’de erkekler evlenemiyordu ancak Çin’de nasıldı kim bilir? Chanyeol bilmiyordu. Bir adamla evleneceğini hiç düşünmemişti; her zaman kısa boylu, güzel kalçası ve göğüsleri olan, uzun saçlı, yumuşak saçlı bir kadın hayal etmişti. Dudaklarını öpmek için eğileceği birisini. Ancak onun yerine GQ modeli gibi görünen aksine silahlar, şiddet, ölüm ve tüm illegal işlerin imparatorluğuna sahip bir adama sahip olacaktı.

“Sen nasıl istersen, _benim Ejderha Prens’im.”_ Kris sırıttı ancak Chanyeol lakapla gözlerini kocaman açınca yumuşak bir gülümsemeye döndü. Belki buna alışabilirdi. _Belki…_

 


	2. 2.Part

_Karnına kemiklerini kırıyormuş gibi hissettiren bir yumruk daha atıldı ve yine nefes alamıyordu. Öksürdü. Partnerinin acı çığlığı kulaklarını doldurdu. Partnerini bu durumda göreceğini hiç düşünmemişti. Adamı kanlı ve yaralı halde hiç görmemişti. Bu duruma yeniden düşeceğini hiç düşünmemişti._

_Düşmeyeceğinden emin olmuştu. Kendisine sertçe bakan adama ihanet etmeyi asla istememişti. Başından beri sürekli uyarıldıktan sonra olacak olanların sonuçlarıyla yüzleşmeyi hiç istememişti. O kelimeler, Ejderha Kral’ın Prens’i olmayı kabul ettikten sonra tenine kazınan ejderha dövmesi gibi aklına kazınmıştı._

_Koluna yapılan dövmenin acısını hala hatırlıyordu. Acıtmıştı, adamın elini sıkıca tuttuğunu hatırlıyordu çünkü çok acı vericiydi. Ve acıdan nefret ediyordu._

_Ancak üstesinden gelmişti. O, onun işaretiydi. Sembolüydü. Ona yardım eden ver her şeyle ilgilenen adama sadakatinin bir göstergesiydi._

_Şimdi o dövme teninden kazınacaktı ve hiçbir şey kalmayacaktı. Ucuz bir hainden başka bir şey olmayacaktı. Bu bittikten sonra bedeni bulunursa şanslı sayılırdı._

_“Bana ihanet edersen neler olacağını sana söylemiştim. Sadakatini hak etmeyecek kadar kötü mü davrandın sana?” derin ses kulaklarını doldururken bakışlarını ona çevirdi ve ağlamak istedi. Adam için ağlamak istedi. Adama yalvarmak, her şeyi açıklama, olanları anlatmak, ona asla ihanet etmediğini ve anlaşmalarını asla bilerek bozmadığını söylemek istedi._

_Adamı…sevmişti._

_Gerçekten bunu yapabileceğini hiç düşünmemişti; özellikle de adama sadakat yeminiyle başına konan ödül varken, ancak yapmıştı. Gece yarısı fısıltıları, şehvetli bakışlar, yumuşak dokunuşlar, tatlı sözler arasında bir yerde adama âşık olmuştu. Ve şu anda ondan nefret bakışları aldığı için kendinden nefret ediyordu. Kris’in kendisine bir daha öyle bakmasını hiç istemiyordu._

 

 

“Evleniyor musun?” Yoora şokla tekrarladı. Kardeşinin suratındaki aptal gülümsemeye baktıktan sonra evleneceğini söylediği adama baktı. Bunu ilk kez duyuyordu. Kardeşinin birisiyle _çıktığını_ ilk kez duyuyordu ve Chanyeol sır saklamada berbattı. Özellikle de böyle şeylerde.

“Vay canına, dayım evleniyor mu?” beş yaşındaki Yoonha –Chanyeol’un kucağında oturuyordu— erkek kardeşi Yunho’ya –o da Kris’in kucağında oturuyordu, görür görmez adama ısınmıştı—sordu. Çocuklar nadiren yabancılarla tanışıyorlardı. “Ben de düğünde olacak mıyım? Çiçekçi kız olmak istiyorum.” Heyecanla annesine döndü. “Omma, çiçekçi kız olabilir miyim?”

Yoora kızına baktıktan sonra kısılmış gözlerle Chanyeol’a döndü. “Olabilir Yoonha, annen ve dayın konuşurken neden sen ve Yunho gidip oynamıyorsunuz?”

İkisi itiraz edecek gibiydiler ancak hızla kucaktan inip odalarına koşturdular.

Yoora yeniden onlara döndü. “Tamam, şimdi bana doğruyu söyleyin. Onunla _ne zamandan_ beri _gizli bir ilişki_ içindesin, Chanyeol?” o kısmı atlatamamıştı.

Utanarak ensesini kaşırken Kris’e baktı ve başını salladı; neyse ki yüzündeki yaralar iyileşmişti. İyileşmeselerdi onları açıklamak için başka bir şey uydurmak zorunda kalacaktı.

“N-nasıl karşılayacağını bilemedim… Yani, kardeşinin erkeklerden hoşlanması şaşırtıcı olmaz mıydı—“

Ablası homurdandı. “ _Lütfen ama,_ okuldaki en dedikoducu kızla arkadaştım ve _Baekhyun_ hakkındaki her şeyi biliyorum, Chanyeol. Ve o zamanda küçük sevgilinin _yapılı_ erkek arkadaşı hakkında gevezeliği yardımcı olmuyordu.”

Chanyeol’un gözleri kocaman olurken ağzı açık kaldı ve Kris’e baktığında sarışını sırıttığını gördü. “Baekhyun’u bildiğini b-bilmiyordum—“

“Baekhyun’u bilmek umurumda değildi, ikinizin en yakın arkadaş olduğunuzu biliyordum ama erkek kardeşimin penis boyunu arkadaşlarımdan duymak da hiç hoş değildi.” elini salladı. “Ama nasıl sır tutabilirsin ve gelmiş bana evleneceğini söylüyorsun? Ya…” _biz?_ Demek istedi ama bencilleştiğini biliyordu. Kendisinin ve çocuklarının endişeleriyle kardeşinin mutluluğunu gölgeleyemezdi.

“Endişelenmenize gerek yok.” Kris konuşarak derin sesiyle Yoora ve Chanyeol’u şaşırttı. Gülüşünü saklayarak Chanyeol’un elini—çok geçmeden ejderha oymalı gümüş yüzüğü taktığı elini— tuttu. “Chanyeol durumu bana açıkladı, bu yüzden bir süredir teklifimden kaçıyordu çünkü siz ve çocuklar için endişeleniyordu. Size yardım etmekten gocunmam Yoora, sonuçta Chanyeol ve ben evlendikten sonra bir aile olacağız. O yüzden aile içinde yardımlaşma olarak düşün.”

Yoora şok olmuş görünüyordu ve o karşı çıkmadan önce Chanyeol sarışının elini sıkarak ekledi. “K-Kris polislikten ayrılmamı istedi… Biliyorsun, en iyi memur değilim ve Kris görevdeyken yaralanmamı ya da _ölmemi_ istemiyor. Benim yaptığım gibi sana ve çocuklara bakacağına söz verdi.”

“Ama ben ikinize yük olmak istemem. Evlilik zor olacaktır ve Chanyeol çalışmazsa—“

“Yoora, Kris oldukça zengin, yük olmayacaktır bu. Yardım etmeyi çok istediğini söyledi bana.”

Ablası emin olamayarak ikisine bakıyordu ancak dudaklarında yavaşça bir gülümseme oluştu. Kardeşinin nişanlısının teklifini kabul ettiği için bencil gibi hissediyordu ama çocuklarını düşünmek zorundaydı. “Pekâlâ, benden sakladığın için nefret ettim bundan ama düğün ne zaman?”

Chanyeol, Kris’e baktı; yüzündeki gülümsemeyle açıklamaları ve buraya gelmeden uydurdukları hikâyeyi anlatmaya başladı. Ablası onun mutluydu, sonuçta evlendiğini görecekti ancak Kris’i onaylamış gibi görünüyordu ve tek önemli olan buydu. Yeğenleri bile sarışına hemen ısınmışlardı.

☯☯☯☯☯☯☯☯☯☯

“Pekâlâ, bu düşündüğümden daha iyi gitti. Yoora genelde çok inatçıdır. Beni incitirsen çükünü kesip sana yedirmekle tehdit etmediği için şanslısın.” Kris’in Maserati’sine binince konuştu Chanyeol.

Motorun sesi duyuldu ve Kris sırıttı. “Sana yaptıklarımı bilseydi bana bunları yaptığını hayal etsene.” Chanyeol bu anıyla sessizleşince Kris konuyu Chanyeol’un kızarmasını sağlayacak yönde değiştirdi. “Nişanlım yapılıymış, huh?”

Kahverengi, kıvırcık saçlı adam kekelemeye başladı. “Ş-Şey… uh, ben… O—bu… Boydan kaynaklanıyor.” Böyle bir şey dediği için kendini yumruklamak istiyordu; özellikle de Kris yüksek sesle gülünce.

“ _Boydan kaynaklanıyor.”_ Kris başını iki yana sallayarak tekrarladı. “Bunu daha önce duymamıştım. Benimkini görünce şok olmayacaksındır o zaman. Sonuçta _boydan kaynaklanıyor.”_

Chanyeol’un rengi attı. Gözleri istemsizce adamın kucağına kaydı. Kris’in giydiği pantolon çok bol değildi ve az da olsa şişkinliğini görebiliyordu. Uyandığında kendisini adamın kollarında bulduğu son birkaç sabahı hatırladı; alt kısmına bastırılmış olan baston gibi sert şeyi hissetmişti.

Kızarıklığını gidermek için elini yüzüne sallarken boğazını temizledi. “G-gerçekten düğün yapacak mıyız?”

Kris başını salladı. “Tabii ki. Seninle evlenme niyetim olmasaydı ablanın rızasını istemezdim.”

“Gelinlik giymeyeceğim.” Chanyeol kollarını göğsünde kavuşturdu; komikti çünkü niye bunun için tartışıyordu ki? Kris kıkırdayınca kendi sözlerine irkildi.

“Çok yazık. Güzel bacakların var; onları bir elbisenin içinde görmek muhteşem olurdu.”

Sarışına sertçe baktı ancak Kris’in kendisine attığı alaycı bakışla yumuşadı. “Gelinlik giymeyeceksin, aile arasında küçük bir kutlama olabilir. Kardeşin, yeğenlerin ve benim takımım olur.”

Chanyeol başını kaldırdı, Kris’in bir konudan hiç bahsetmediğini fark etti. “Ya ailen?”

“Öldüler. İşin sonuçlarından birisi.” Kris geçiştirdi ancak Chanyeol ona bakıp üzüntü kırıntısı arıyordu. O hala ailesinin ölümünden dolayı üzgündü, Kris değil miydi? “Seksi olduğumu biliyorum Chanyeol ama gözünü dikmek kabalıktır.”

Yakalandığı için kızarmak yerine Chanyeol hareketleriyle Kris’i, hatta kendini bile, şaşırttı. Kris’in vites kolunu tutan elini kavradı. “Onlara ne oldu?”

Kris iç çekti ancak Chanyeol’un elini ittirmedi, sıcaklıktan hoşlanmıştı. “Araba bombasıydı, ikisi ve şoförleri toplantıya giderken havaya uçtular. Arabaya bomba koyduran adam muhtemelen benim de onlarla olmamı umuyordu ama ben bir arkadaşın evindeydim.”

“Üzüldüm.” Chanyeol mırıldandı. Yoora’yla durumlarına benzerdi. Onlar da ailesi öldürüldüğünde neyse ki bir arkadaşın evindeydiler. Olmasalardı muhtemelen kaderleri ailesiyle aynı olacaktı.

Kris omuz silkti. “Oldu işte.”

Chanyeol bir şey demeden Kris’in elini sıktırdı ama elini sonra geri çekmedi.

☯☯☯☯☯☯☯☯☯☯

“Bundan emin misin? Seni bu işe getirmek kolay değildi ve fikrini değiştirirsen ya da evlilik yürümezse geri almak kolay olmayacaktır.” Müdür söyledi. Chanyeol’un rozeti elindeydi ve silahı masasındaydı. “Sana kötü şans dilemiyorum tabii, Park.”

Chanyeol başını eğdi. “Eminim efendim ve fırsat için teşekkür ederim. Ama bu en iyisi olacak.”

“Pekâlâ, sen eminsen.” Müdür cevapladı. “Partnerine söylemene izin vereceğim o zaman ve evliliğini tebrik ederim. En iyisini diliyorum, Park.”

“Teşekkür ederim efendim.” Chanyeol yeniden eğilip ofisten çıktı. Kris gelmeden önce tablo taktırmıştı ve Müdür’le toplantısının iyi geçtiğine inandı. Şimdi Junmyeon’a söyleme zamanıydı.

Adamın masasına vardığında Junmyeon hafifçe gülümseyerek kendisine bakıyordu. “Evlendiğini duydum? Kim bu şanslı kız?” ayağa kalkıp Chanyeol’a sarıldı.

Boğazını temizleyerek geri çekildi ve başını eğdi. “Um… Aslında, _erkek_. Yoora sana söylemedi mi?”

Junmyeon nişanlısının cinsiyetine şaşırdıysa da göstermedi. “Söyledi. Dün gece haber vermek için aradı. Sürprizlerden nefret ettiğimi biliyorsun. Özellikle de partnerim bir anda gelip istifa ettiğini ve evlendiğini söylediği sürprizden.” Junmyeon şakalaştı. “Bana söylemesi iyi oldu, ağlamak istemiyorum. Ofiste hiç profesyonelce olmaz bu.”

Chanyeol gözyaşlarına rağmen kıkırdadı. “Bensiz iyi olacak mısın hyung?”

Junmyeon güldü. “İdare ederim. Yanımda yoldaşımın olmaması kötü oldu ama evlenmek istediğin birini bulduğuna sevindim. Düğün davetiyesini bekliyorum.”

“T-Tabii.” Chanyeol başını sallayıp Junmyeon’a sarıldı. “Kendine iyi bak hyung. Güvende kal.”

“Chanyeol, ofiste ağlamanın profesyonel olmadığını söylemiştim.” Junmyeon’un sesi boğuk çıkıyordu ve geri çekildiğinde gözlerinde kızarıklık vardı. “Dikkatli olurum. Git ve _kocanı_ mutlu et.”

“Ederim hyung.”

“Güzel. Görüşürüz, tamam mı Chanyeol? Dikkat et kendine.”

Chanyeol başını salladı ve ağlayarak Junmyeon’a sarıldıktan sonra ofisten ayrıldı. Kris onu park yerinde bekliyordu, her şeyi dinlemişti.

“İyi iş çıkardın, şimdi her şey ayarlandı.” Chanyeol biner binmez Kris çoktan motoru çalıştırmış ve sürmeye başlamıştı. “Nasıl bir araba istersin?”

☯☯☯☯☯☯☯☯☯☯

Ve her şey böyle başladı. Chanyeol’un hiç görmediği ve dokunmadığı hediyelere boğulma. İstediği ve sahip olmayı hayal ettiği her şey. Tek yapması gereken Kris’ten istemekti.

Malikânede yaşıyorlardı. Dış dünyadan izole edilmiş güzel bir yerdi; kocaman duvarlarla sarılmış büyük bir bahçesi ve dış dünyayı uzakta tutan çift metal kapı vardı. Chanyeol’a kendi arabası –siyah Porsche’si—vardı. Sürerken ekstra dikkatliydi, hız limitini aşmaya korkuyordu. Daha sonra Kris’in giydirdiği pahalı kıyafetler, parmaklarını, bileklerini ve boynunu süsleyen mücevherler ve pahalı saatler geliyordu.

Chanyeol’un hayal ettiği her şey ve daha fazlası onun oluyordu.

“Çok acıtmayacak, değil mi?” Chanyeol dövme masasında yattığı yerden Kris’e baktı, alt dudağını dişliyordu. Kolu hazırlık yapan her yanı dövmeyle kaplı adama doğru uzatılmıştı.

Kris saçlarını okşadı. “Isırıkmış gibi hissettiriyor ama çok acımayacak.”

Chanyeol küçüklüğünden beri hep dövme yaptırmak istemişti ama ne parası ne de cesareti yetmemişti. Doktorun ofisinde iğne vurulurken bile korkuyordu.

Ancak şimdi Ejderha Prens olmanın sembolünü taşıyacaktı ve yaptırması gerekiyordu. Tırsıp kaçamazdı.

Chanyeol’un yanındaki sandalyeye oturan Kris yumuşak bir şekilde güldü ve elini sıkıca tuttu. “Ben yanında olacağım. Elimi sıkmak istersen, sıkabilirsin.”

Daha sonra titreşim sesi başladı ve iğnenin koluna indiğini görünce Chanyeol başını geri çevirmek zorunda kaldı. İlk baskıyla Kris’in elini sıktırdı ve gözlerini sıkıca kapattı. O kadar kötü değildi; birkaç dakika sonra sızı uyuşmaya başlamıştı ve Chanyeol’un düşündüğü kadar acıtmıyordu.

“Çok iyi gidiyorsun, Chanyeol.” Kris’in alçak sesiyle gözleri açıldı ve onun kendisini izlediğini gördü. Kris’in başparmağı yavaşça elinin sırtında daire çiziyordu.

Chanyeol’un yüzünde ufak bir gülümseme oluştu. “Haklıydın, o kadar acıtmıyormuş.”

“Söylemiştim.” Kris göz kırptı. “Bundan sonra tek yapman gereken herkesin önünde _‘Ediyorum,’_ demek ve sonra resmen Ejderha Prens’im olacaksın.”

Chanyeol hımladı ve bakışları meraklanmıştı. “ _Hepsi_ bu mu?”

Koyu renkli bir kaş havaya kalktı. “Daha fazlasına _hazır_ olmadığın sürece.”

Kris’in henüz baskı yapmadığı tek şeydi. Sevişmek. Seks. Penisinin ıslanması. Kris, Chanyeol’a zaman verdiğini tekrar tekrar söylüyordu. Ancak Kris’in ona verdiği her şeyle beraber ablasının borçlarını ödemesi, Chanyeol’a sekse itildiğini fark ettiriyordu.

Henüz öpüşmemişlerdi.

Tabii ki Kris sabırsızlanıyordur, değil mi? Ancak hiç öyle davranmıyordu ve Chanyeol hazır olana kadar bekleyeceğine dair sözünde duruyordu. Belki düğünden sonra olabilirdi ama yine, _Chanyeol_ hazır olursa olurdu. Dövmeci işini bitirdikten sonra Chanyeol artık parçası olan resme hayran kalmıştı. Tenine kazınan resme. Ejderha idi. Bir ejderhanın profiliydi ve Kris kendi kolunu sıyırıp Chanyeol’un koluna yasladığında neredeyse Kris’inki ile aynı olduğunu gördü. Tek fark kanatlardı. Kris’in daha büyük ve detaylıyken Chanyeol’unki basitti. Kris’inkinde daha büyük taç varken, Chanyeol’unki küçüktü. Bir _prense_ uygundu.

Dövmeci iyileşmesi için Chanyeol’un kolunu sararken Kris elini hiç bırakmadan yanında bekliyordu. Derin nefes alarak Kris’in elini çekiştirdi ve sarışın dikkatini ona verdiğinde yanağına ufak bir buse kondurdu. Yüzüne kızarıklık çoktan yayılmaya başlamıştı.

“T-Teşekkürler, Kris. Yaptığın her şey için.” Kendisine verilen her şey için başına konan ödüle rağmen adama minnettardı. Sarışın şu anda sahip olduklarını vermek yerine o gece onu öldürebilirdi.

Davranışının Kris’i şaşırttığını söyleyebilirdi ancak sarışın bunu geçiştirdi. “Unvanla beraber geliyor.”

O gece daha sonra yatakta uzanmışlarken Chanyeol _bir şey_ beklediğini hissediyordu. Eğer Kris o gece bastırırsa karşı çıkmayacağını düşünüyordu. O yüzden beline bir kol dolanıp onu yüz yüze çevirdiğinde şaşırmadı. İkisi de yatmaya hazırlanmıştı; Chanyeol kolsuz tişört ve baksır giyerken Kris sadece baksır giyiyordu. Chanyeol, Kris’in bedenine hala hayranlıkla bakıyordu.

Ancak bakışları Kris’inkileri bulduğunda o gözlerdeki sıcaklığa şaşırdı. “Sen hazır olana kadar bir şey yapmayacağım dedim, biliyorum ama lütfen bunu yapmama izin ver.”

Chanyeol adamın sözlerini sorgulayamadan önce dudakları Kris’in yumuşak ve nazik öpücüğüyle mühürlendi. Adamın yapabileceğini hiç düşünmediği bir öpücüktü. Kris her zaman sertti, sert görünüyordu, adamın bedeninde yumuşak hiçbir şey yoktu ama Chanyeol zaman zaman o sertlikten sızan yumuşak kenarları görebiliyordu. Gülümsemesi, Chanyeol’un adamdan çıkacağını hiç ummadığı şapşal kahkahaları ve hatta pelüş sevgisi.

Bir sabah evden eşyalarını getirdiğinde Kris’i Rilakkuma pelüşlerinden birisine sarılırken bulmuştu.

Ancak daha sonra yumuşak öpücük başka bir hale büründü; Chanyeol, Kris’in ensesini ve Kris de Chanyeol’un yüzünü kavradığında dudakları açlıkla hareket etmeye ve birbirini içmeye başlamıştı. Kris, Chanyeol’un alt dudağını dişlerken Chanyeol’un dili Kris’in üst dudağına dokunuyordu. Nefes almak için çekilene kadar böyle devam ettiler.

“Tanrım, seni istiyorum.” Kris soludu ve başını Chanyeol’un göğsüne yasladı. Ağır ağır solurken kahverengi saçlı adamın göğsünün hareketlerini hissediyordu; kendisi de ondan farklı değildi. “Chen o gece bizi izlerken seni bulup getirdiğinden beri sana sahip olmak zorunda olduğumu biliyordum. Zorundaydım.”

Chanyeol alt dudağını emiyordu, bunu bilmiyordu. Kris’e çekici mi gelmişti? Chanyeol hoş göründüğünü biliyordu ancak Kris’i bu kadar çok mu etkilemişti? Özellikle de Luhan, Sehun ve Kai gibi insanlar varken?

Kris doğrulduğunda bakışlar Chanyeol’unkilere kenetlendi. “Sana sahip olmak zorundaydım. Öylece asılırken istediğin ya da arzuladığın her şey… Karşılığında sana sahip olabileceksem her şeyi sana verirdim.”

“A-Ama neden? Neden ben?” Chanyeol sormadan edemedi. Cevabı bilmek istiyordu. Kris sicilini biliyordu, dosyasını okumuştu ve Chanyeol hakkında her şeyi biliyordu. Eksik yönlerinin hepsini, sevdiklerine yardım etme niyetine rağmen kendisine ve etrafındakilere karşı yürüyen tehlike olduğu gerçeğini biliyordu. “Ne kadar berbat olduğumu biliyorsun. Yine de… Neden ben?”

Kris başını iki yana salladı. “Çünkü sen sensin. Başta şehvet olduğunu düşündüm ama hayır, sana asla zarar veremem. Bana sana herhangi bir şekilde zarar verme sözümü bozdurtmamam için sana yalvarıyorum. Seni asla incitmek istemem. Ama… Sen olduğun için, Chanyeol. Senin gibi birisini bulacağımı hiç sanmıyorum.”

İkili arasında sessiz birkaç dakika geçti. Kris’in daha fazlası için yaptığı tek şey yumuşak öpücükleriydi ve sonra Chanyeol’un üzerinden çekilerek kendi yerine döndü. Ancak kolunu Chanyeol’un belinden çekmeyerek ona sarıldı.

“Kris?” Chanyeol sessizce seslendi. Diğerinin henüz uyumadığını biliyordu. Tişörtün sıyrıldığı yerden karnına dokunan parmak uçlarından biliyordu. “Seni sevebilir miyim? Bu anlaşmaya bakarsak… Seni sevebilecek miyim? Bu olur mu?”

Ensesindeki dudakları hissedince titredi. “İstediğin her şey, prensim, senindir.”

Chanyeol, Kris’in karnındaki elini tutarak parmaklarını kenetledi ve elini sıktırdığında Kris’ten aynı karşılığı aldı. “Aşkını istiyorum; bana onu verecek misin?”

Ensesine yeni bir öpücük konduruldu. “O senindir, prensim.”

☯☯☯☯☯☯☯☯☯☯

Chanyeol tuhaf hissetmemeliydi çünkü bu kendi düğünüydü. Ancak aile ve arkadaşlar arasında olmasına rağmen yine de karşısında bir düzine adam vardı. Aşkını ilan edip yemin etmesi onu tuhaf hissettirmişti. Özellikle yeminlerini bir öpücükle mühürlediklerinde arka plandaki ıslıklar yüzünü kızartmıştı. Yüzleşmek istemeyerek yüzünü Kris’in göğsüne gömmek istemişti çünkü herkesin şu anda ne düşündüğünü biliyordu.

Düğün gecesi. Yeni evlilerin kutlama yaptığı gece. Herkes bu gece becerileceğini biliyordu ya da düşünüyordu. Ve bu çok utandırıcıydı. Hatta Kris’e insanların akıllarından geçenlerin çok utandırıcı olduğunu bile söylemişti.

Ancak Kris gülerek sorun olmadığını söylemişti. Herkesin Kris’in altta olacağını düşündüğünü söylemişti ve bu düşünce Chanyeol’un ağzını açık bırakmıştı.

Kutlamada hep tanıdık yüz görüyordu; hatta birazcık ikna ile Junmyeon’u davet edebilmişti. Ancak Kris ve adamları şahin gibi onu izliyordu. Endişelenecek bir şey olmadığını biliyordu Chanyeol; polis merkezindeki kimse Kris’in grubunu bilmiyordu, hatta ne olursa olsun Kris’in adını bile keşfedememişlerdi.

Ancak bu Kris’i önlem almaktan uzak tutamamıştı.

“Tebrikler iki âşık.” Junmyeon ikisiyle el sıkıştı. Kris’i şöyle bir süzdü. “Partnerimi çalan adamı görmek çok üzücü ama seçimin için seni alkışlamalıyım, Chanyeol.”

Genç olan hafifçe güldü; keşke eski partneri olanları bilseydi. “T-Teşekkürler hyung.”

“Düğüne katıldığınız için teşekkürler. Chanyeol bana sizden çok bahsetti, size hayran oluyor.” Kris ufak gülümsemesiyle söyledi. Junmyeon’u süzüyordu ancak Chanyeol polis memuruna karşı dikkatli mi oluyor yoksa onu _kesiyor_ mu emin olamıyordu.

Junmyeon utanarak ensesini kaşıdı. “Ben normal bir adamım sadece, hayran olunacak bir şeyim yok.”

Chanyeol hemen araya girdi. “Bu doğru değil hyung. Sen yaptığın her şeyde muhteşemsin.”

Kris rahatsız olmuş görünüyordu ancak gülerek geçiştirdi. “Bence ablasını sizin ne kadar iyi bir adam olduğunuza ikna etmeye çalışıyordur.”

Chanyeol başını hemen Kris’e çevirdi; bu tam olarak doğru değildi ancak Junmyeon ablası için iyi olurdu. Çocuklarla arası çok iyiydi, ablasını önemsiyordu. Belki Junmyeon ve Yoora—

“Hiç konuşma.” Junmyeon rahatsız olmuş görünüyordu. “Aslında bende sizinle aynı taraftayım.”

Bu kesinlikle Chanyeol’u şoke etmişti. Kris bile şaşırmış görünüyordu ancak sırıtarak devam etti. “Pekâlâ, belki siz de arkadaşlarımın arasından güzelliğinizi bulursunuz. Çoğu bekârdır ve bunu _kimseye_ söyleme.” Başıyla grubunun oturduğu iki masayı gösterdi.

Dışarıdan bakıldığında sohbet edip şakalaşan eski arkadaşlara benziyorlardı ancak Chanyeol kulaklıktan dinleme yaptıklarını, silahların ve bıçakların hazır olduğunu biliyordu. Her şeye hazırlıklıydılar.

Junmyeon’un yanakları kızardı ve masaya bakarak başını iki yana salladı. “B-Ben böyle iyiyim. Şu anda bir ilişki için çok meşgulüm. Bu yüzden Chanyeol evlendiğini söylediğinde çok şaşırdım. Herkesten sır gibi saklamış, onun için çok zor bir şey bu.” şakayla Chanyeol’un omzuna vurdu.

Kris kıkırdadı. “Herkesin açık fikirli olup olmadığından emin değildi. Bunu anlayacağınıza eminim.” Junmyeon’un baş salladığını gördü. “Ayrıca ablasının durumunda, onu bırakmak istemedi.”

Memur doğruldu. “Ona bir ihtiyacı olduğunda yanında olduğumu söyledim. Ayrıca Chanyeol, artık kendi hayatına sahipsin, her zaman herkesin borçlarını ödeyemezsin. Ablanı tanıdığım için kulağa sertçe gelebilir ancak mutluluğunu geri plana atma.”

Elini tutan el, Chanyeol’unkini sıktırdı. “Bu yüzden ona her şeyle ilgileneceğimi söyledim.”

“İyi bir adam kapmışsın gibi görünüyor, Chanyeol.” Junmyeon genç olana söyledikten sonra Kris’e döndü. “Tekrar tebrikler. Onu sana emanet ediyorum.”

Junmyeon, Yoora’nın yanına gittiğinde Kris, Chanyeol’a döndü. “Düşündüğüm kadar kötü değilmiş. Akademideki ve hatta polis merkezindeki altın çocuk. Daha _sıkıcı_ olacağını düşünmüştüm.”

Chanyeol omuz silkti. “Senin hyungun o. Sorun çıkarmayacağını söylemiştim. Davet etmeme izin verdiğin için teşekkürler.”

“Onunla yeniden buluşacaksan, tabii ki gözetmenle, dövmeni görmediğinden emin ol, tamam mı?” Kris, Chanyeol’un gözlerinin derinliğine baktı; şakalaşma kaybolmuştu. “Onu öldürmek zorunda kalmaktan hoşlanmam.”

Çok düşünmemeye ve ‘ _Ediyorum’_ dediğini hatırlatmamaya çalışarak Chanyeol hızla başını salladı. “B-Biliyorum. Dikkatli olurum.”

Kris, Chanyeol’u kendine çekip başına bir öpücük kondurdu. “Olacağını biliyorum.” Hımladı. “Şimdi gidip tebrikleri kabul edelim, _Bayan Wu.”_

Chanyeol dudaklarını büzerek ona sertçe baktı. “Ben kadın değilim Kris! _Bay. Bay Wu_ olacak!”

Kris’in dudaklarında alaycı bir sırıtış belirdi. “Sen ne dersen odur, _prensim._ ”

☯☯☯☯☯☯☯☯☯☯

O gece tebriklerden sonra Chen, Luhan ve Sehun’un alaylarına utanmaktan ölmek üzereyken ikili sonunda odalarına çekildiler; Chanyeol sonunda takım elbisesini çıkaracaktı.

Rahatsız olduğu şey bu değildi çünkü Kris ona mükemmel uyan takım elbise diktirmişti ve Chanyeol içindeyken kendisini cennette gibi hissediyordu ancak terli olarak uzun bir gün geçirdikten sonra çıkarmaya hazırdı. Dürüst olmak gerekirse gergindi de; bu düğün gecesiydi. Tabii ki bu gece bir şeyler olacaktı.

Mantıklı olan buydu, değil mi? Düğün gecesi yeni evli kocalarıyla yalnız kaldıklarında her bakirenin kızardığı geceydi.

Kris’in odasına girdiğinde duşun sesini duydu ve Kris’in bu gece bir şeyler bekleyip beklemediğini merak etti. Onca zaman beklemişti ve ilk karşılaşmalarından beri iki ay geçmişti. Tabii ki Kris o zaman sahip olduklarından fazlasını istiyordur. Burada olmasının, teklifin, pozisyonun ana amacı buydu. Kris’in seks oyuncağı olmak.

Dövmesini yaptırdığından beri paylaştıkları ufak öpücükler devede kulaktı. Bazen Kris’in sertliğini hissediyordu. Onu korkuturken bir yandan da adamın bu gece daha fazlası için bastırırken buna karşı çıkmayacağını hissediyordu. Gergindi, korkuyordu ve panikliyordu ancak adamı uzaklaştırmayacaktı.

Bilakis Chanyeol’un Kris’in şu ana kadar kendisine verdiklerinin karşılığını vermenin zamanı gelmişti. Önceden kendisine verilen şeylerin ödemesi olduğunu düşünmek yanlışmış gibi hissettiriyordu ancak öyle olmalı mıydı? Doğru olandı…

Banyo kapısı açılınca düşüncelerinden sıyrıldı ve beline havlu dolamış Kris, Chanyeol’a kaslı, mükemmel, güzel ve ıslak bedeni hoşça sunuyordu. Geniş gardıroba giderken Kris’in saçlarından sular göğsüne damlıyordu.

Seksi değil de neydi?

Kolsuz tişörtünü ve baksırını giydiği için memnundu çünkü hala takım elbisesini giyiyor olsaydı soğuk terler akıtırdı.

“Duş almak istersen hala sıcak su var.” Kris’in boğuk sesi duyuldu.

Chanyeol titrekçe başını salladı. Evet, bir duş. Mükemmel olurdu. Duştayken Kris hakkındaki tüm kirli düşüncelerinden kurtulabilirdi. Siktir, neden banyodan o şekilde çıkmak zorundaydı ki?

“T-Tamam.” Chanyeol hızla banyoya koşup duşa hazırlandı. Yarı sertleşmiş penisine sertçe baktı. Ancak duşta mastürbasyon yapabilirdi ya da… Kris yatakta harekete geçene kadar bekleyebilirdi?

Adam harekete geçerse, oldu bu iş.

Chanyeol beklemeye karar verdi. Beklemeliydi. _Bu gece_ düğün geceleriydi ve Kris teklifi sunarken Chanyeol’dan bunu istemişti. Bu kadardı. Gece olacak olanları beklerken kalbi göğsünden çıkmasın diye sakinleşmeliydi.

☯☯☯☯☯☯☯☯☯☯

Yatakta uzanırken –ikisi sonunda yatağa geçmişlerdi—gözleri kapalıydı ancak yataktaki her hareketle bir gözü açılıyordu. Bekliyordu. Kris harekete geçmeyecek miydi?

“Yemin ederim, üzerine atlamamı bekliyorsan sana defalarca _sen hazır_ olana kadar yapmayacağımı söylemiştim.” Kris dönerek sonunda mırıldandı; sırtı Chanyeol’a dönüktü ancak şimdi bir dirseği üzerine yaslanmış ona bakıyordu. “Bu gece hazırsan o başka.”

Yutkunarak ona baktı Chanyeol. “Ben… biz… sadece… artık evliyiz.” Resmi bir evlilik değildi çünkü Güney Kore’de evlenemiyorlar. Sadece birbirlerine yemin etmişlerdi. Daha sonra resmi evlilik gelir diye düşünüyordu. “B-Bu normla olmaz mıydı…”

“Biz tam olarak _normal_ bir çift değiliz, Chanyeol. Geleneği izlemek zorunda değiliz.” Kris cevapladı. “Öpüşmek istersen, öpüşebilirsin ya da uyumak istersen, uyuyabiliriz. Senin istediğin ya da hazır olduğun her şey için buradayım ve durmak istersen söyle bana.”

Pekâlâ, bu anlamlıydı. Kris ağzı konusunda kesinlikle çok iyiydi. Chanyeol o öpücüklerden hoşlanıyordu, nefesini kesiyorlardı ve bazen inlemelerini zor durduruyordu. Evet, daha fazlasına hazır olabilirdi. Nereye gittiğini görmelilerdi belki, Chanyeol hazır gibi hissederse, hoş karşılardı.

 Yapmalıymış gibi hissediyordu. Az önceki düşünceleri gün yüze çıkıyordu. _Ödeme._ Bu adama ödemesiydi. Teklifin sonucuydu.

Tek kelime etmeden Kris’in dudaklarına baktı ve büyük olanın hafifçe sırıttığını gördü. Chanyeol uzanarak onu kendine çekti. İlk öpücükleri gibiydi; nazik ve yumuşak. Ama Chanyeol daha fazlasını istiyordu ve Kris daha fazlasını veriyordu. Yumuşak öpücük saniyeler içinde ısındı. Birbirine dolanan diller, karışan salyalar, paylaşılan nefesler… Chanyeol daha fazlasını istemekten kendini alıkoyamıyordu.

Elini hareket ettirmeye, Kris’in kollarında gezdirmeye ve kasları hissetmeye başladı. _Birazcık_ daha… Şimdi Kris’in göğsünü okşuyordu. Dudakları birbirini eziyor, diller dans ediyor ve nefesler paylaşılıyordu. Evet, birazcık daha… Chanyeol’un eli Kris’in göğsünde ilerleyip kaslarını okşarken adamın titrediğini fark etti. Tanrım, kaya gibi sertti. Chanyeol’un kıskandığı bir bedeni vardı.

Ve azıcık, minnacık daha… Kris’in kalça kısmını, pelvik kemiğini hissetti. Baldırına dokunan sert şeyi hissediyordu ancak eli V şeklinde dolanıyordu.

Kris kıkırdayarak öpücüğü bozdu ve alaycı sırıtışıyla Chanyeol’a bakıp bir kaşını kaldırdı. “Bedenimi hissetmek planın mıydı?”

Chanyeol ona bakıyordu; ağır ağır solurken kırmızılık yanaklarına yayılıyordu. "O-Olabilir… d-daha önce… duştan çıktığından, b-ben… şey… iyi görünüyordun.”

Kris gülerek başını iki yana salladı. “Sen de fena değilsin.” Chanyeol’un üzerine doğru uzandı. Bir eliyle tişörtü ittirerek Chanyeol’un göğsüne ve karnına dokundu. Kris’inki gibi kaslı değildi, hiç kaslı değildi, hatta karnında Kris’te olmayan yumuşaklık, göbeği vardı.

Kris’in Chanyeol’un açığa çıkan tenine bakışları onu utandırıyor, tişörtünü indirip kendini saklamasını istetiyordu. Bakılacak bir şeyi olmadığını biliyordu. Chanyeol hep spor yapıp kaslara sahip olmak istemişti ancak devam ettirememişti.

“Hiçte fena değil.” Kris mırıldandı ve Chanyeol’un gözlerine bakarak eğilip karnına bir öpücük kondurdu. Açığa çıkan teninin her yerine öpücükler konduruyordu. Davranışları Chanyeol’un nefesini kesiyordu. Bazı noktalar gıdıklanıyordu ve kıvranıyordu. “Çok güzelsin, Chanyeol.” Dili göbeğini dürterken Kris’in mırıltısını neredeyse duymayacaktı. Sertliğine tehlikeli derecede yakın noktaya başka bir öpücük konduruldu.

Öpücükler durduğunda Chanyeol’un gözleri titreşerek açıldı ve Kris’in gözlerindeki sorgulayıcı ifadeyle kendisine baktığını, beklediğini gördü. Devam _edebilir_ miydi? Chanyeol bir anlığına kendini kaybetmişti ve kıvranarak dudağını ısırdı, başını salladı.

Bunu cevap olarak kabul eden Kris başını yeniden eğerek, Chanyeol’un ıslak nokta oluşturduğu baksırının ucuna bir öpücük kondurdu. Genç olanın nefesini keskince içine çekmesi onu daha çok cesaretlendirmiş gibiydi. Diliyle bir fiske atarken eliyle onu kavradığında genç olandan alçak sesli bir inleme döküldü.

“K-Kris—“ baksırı indirilerek çıplak teni soğuk havayla temas edince Chanyeol tısladı. Ancak Kris’in ağzı onu kapladığında hızla inlemeye dönüştü. Sarı bukleleri kavrayarak çekiştirdi ve kalçasını havaya kaldırdıktan sonra durdu. Adamı boğmak istemiyordu _ama tanrım_ , kendi elinden başka, penisine dokunulmayalı çok uzun zaman olmuştu. Ve Kris onu emerken ağzı muhteşem hissettiriyordu.

Dilini alt tarafında gezdirirken büyük ellerinden birisi toplarına masaj yapıyor, Chanyeol’un nefesini daha fazla kesiyordu. Karnındaki yakıcı his hızla yukarı tırmanıyordu ancak uzun zamandır boşalmamıştı. Utandırıcıydı ama Chanyeol’un elinde değildi; özellikle de kontrolünü kaybedip ıslak mağaraya vuruşlar yapmaya başlarken.

Kris onu tamamen sarmaladığında özür kelimeleri boğazında takılı kaldı ve dudaklarından bir inleme dökülürken saçlarını daha sert asıldı. Diğer eliyle çarşafı kavramış çekiştiriyordu. Sonra Kris’in ağzı gitti ama çok geçmeden ıslak dil uzunluğunun alt kısmından başına doğru hareket etti ve başını emerek, yarığını diliyle dürttü.

Chanyeol kaybetmek üzereydi. Kendini durduramıyordu, daha fazla dayanamıyordu. “K-Kris, ben-ben… Oh, _siktir.”_ Deliğinde gezinen parmak onu şaşırtarak adamın ağzına boşaldı.

Chanyeol’u orgazmı boyunca okşarken Kris her şeyi yuttu ve yumuşayan penisi ağzından çıkardı. Chanyeol’un soluk sesleri havaya karışıyordu, zirveden inerken göğsü hızla inip kalkıyordu. Bedeni salmıştı kendini.

“Seni uyutmadım, değil mi?” Kris hafifçe güldü. Uzanarak Chanyeol’un dudaklarına yumuşak bir öpücük kondurdu ancak Chanyeol hızla öpücüğü derinleştirdi.

Kris’in sertliğini ve hazır olduğunu hissediyordu. Daha fazlasını istiyordu. Çok daha fazlasını.

Chanyeol geri çekilerek yüzündeki sersem gülümsemeyle Kris’e baktı. “Ben hazırım Kris. Hazırım.”

Kris gözlerinin içine bakıyordu. “Emin misin?” diye sordu. “Karşılık vermek adına söylemiyorsun, değil mi?”

“Ş-Şey… O… v-ve—“ Kris’in bakışlarından kaçıp yanakları kızarırken bakışlarını aşağı çevirdi. “Seni istiyorum.” Titrek bir nefes aldıktan sonra adama baktı; sıcak bakışları Kris’inkiyle buluştu. “Siktir, seni _istiyorum_ , Kris.”

Kris bir süre ona baktıktan sonra Chanyeol’u yeniden öptü. “Tamam, eminsen madem.” Komodinin ikinci çekmecesini karıştırmak için genç olanın üstünden kalktı ve bir şişe lube ile birkaç kondom paketin yatağa atılmasıyla Chanyeol’u yüzü kızardı.

Bakışları, hareket ederken Kris’in baksırındaki çadıra kaydı. Sertçe yutkundu; kocamandı. Baekhyun’un kendisini becermesine izin verdiği ilk sefer, kötü değildi. Baekhyun küçüktü ve ufak tefek çocuğun sözleri daha keskindi. Kris kadar büyük değildi.

Kris bakışlarını fark edince Chanyeol’a sırıttı ve adamın bacakları arasına yerleşti. Chanyeol’un komik sözlerini tekrarladı. “Boydan kaynaklanıyor.”

Chanyeol onu ittirmek istiyordu ancak inleyerek yüzünü sakladı. “Unutmama asla izin vermeyeceksin, değil mi?”

Kris sırıtarak başını iki yana salladı. “Mümkün değil.” Chanyeol’un yumuşak penisine baktı. “Bilakis haklıymışsın.”

“Hayatımı kurtarmak için yalan söylememem söylendi yani…” Chanyeol mırıldandı. Sarışın baksırını çıkartırken ağzı kurudu. _O şey_ içine sığacak mıydı?! “Siktir… K-Kris…” adama yeniden bakıp yutkundu. “B-Bana nazik davran, tamam mı?”

“Seni incitmeyeceğim, Chanyeol. Durmak istersen, anında bana söyle.”

Genç olan hızla başını iki yana sallayıp bakışlarını yukarı çevirdi; konuşurken yanakları kızarıyordu. “Seni istiyorum, b-bu sadece… ş-şey… liseden beri uzun zaman oldu… birisiyle olmayalı—“

Sözleri Kris’in dudakları mühürlemesiyle kesildi. “Utanılacak bir şey yok. Dediğim gibi seni incitmeyeceğim, Chanyeol.”

Durumlarına rağmen, Chanyeol’un başındaki ödüle rağmen, burada olmasının ve her şeyin nedenine rağmen, Kris’e güvendi.

☯☯☯☯☯☯☯☯☯☯

Chanyeol gergindi, yine de böyle bir şeye katılmak zorundaydı. Kris onu yavaşça bu yaşam stiline alıştırıyor gibiydi. Ancak şu anda Kris’in dün aldığı yeni takım elbisesi içindeydi; üç parçadan oluşan yepyeni bir şeydi. Krem renkli ceket, siyah gömlek ve siyah pantolon. Gömleğinin ilk iki düğmesi açıktı. Ayakkabıları yeni cilalanmış, ışıkla parlıyordu ve kıvır kıvır saçları geriye doğru şekillendirilmişti. Makyaj da yapmıştı. Yara izlerini saklamak için sadece BB krem sürmüştü.

Kris’in onun için kiraladığı stilist işini bitirdiğinde kendini zorla tanıdı. Yürürken kendi ayağına takılan şapşaldan çok farklı görünüyordu. İyi görünüyordu. Çok iyi. Çıkardığı işe inanamıyordu ve Kris’in tepkisi için sabırsızlanıyordu.

Bu onun çıkışıydı; Ejderha Prens olarak ilk duruşuydu. İyi görünmeliydi. Bu gece ne olacağını tam bilmiyordu; belki basit alım satımdı, belki Kris’in partnerlerinden birisiyle basit bir konuşmaydı ya da belki basit bir toplantıydı ancak iyi görünmeliydi.

Sol elindeki gümüş yüzüğe baktı; kolunda Kris’in olduğunu gösteren dövmesi vardı. Kendini sakinleştirmek için derin bir nefes aldı ve odalarından çıkıp oturma odasına gitti.

Kris odadaki tek kişiydi ve koltuğa oturuyordu; televizyon açıktı ancak adam büyük camlardan dışarıya bakıyordu. Kris’in başını isteyen birisi için mükemmel zamanlama, diye düşündü Chanyeol. Ancak bu minicik bir fırsattı. Burasının Kris’in sahip olduğu en güvenli yerdi.

Boğazını temizleyerek adamın dikkatini çekti. “Kris?”

Adam ona döndüğünde Kris’in gözlerinin kocaman olmasıyla Chanyeol hafifçe kızardı. Gözleri bedeninde gezinip gözlerini bulduğunda hemen bakışlarını kaçırdı; dudaklarına ufak, utangaç bir gülümseme yerleşti.

“Muhteşem görünüyorsun.” Kris’in sesiyle başını kaldırdığında adamın kendisine yaklaştığını gördü. “Bu geceden sonra, sana başka bir takım elbise almam lazım.”

Chanyeol’un kaşları şaşkınlıkla çatıldı; takım elbiseden mi hoşlanmamıştı? Şaşkınlıkla bakışlarını üzerinde gezdirdi. “Takım elbiseden mi hoşlanmadın?”

Kris yüzünü kavradı ve bakışlarını kendine çevirdi. Kris’in ne dediklerini o yakıcı bakışlarla anlamıştı şimdi. “Harika bir takım elbise ama bu gece seninle işim bittiğinde yatak odasında parçalanmış hale gelecek.” Sözünü derin bir öpücükle mühürledi; Chanyeol’u nefessiz bırakan bir öpücükle. Elinde olmadan gece olacakları düşünmeye başlamıştı _. Siktir._

Kafasını dağıtmaya çalışarak derin bir nefes aldı Chanyeol. “Eee, plan nedir?”

Genç olanın kızaran yüzüne sırıtarak Chanyeol’un elini tuttu. “Bu, yer altı dünyasına benim yani Ejderha Prens olarak tanıtılman. Gidip birkaç adamı sorguya çekeceğiz, muhtemelen birini patronlarına mesaj olarak birkaç eksik parmak ya da uzuv ve bir-iki kırık kemikle göndereceğiz. Ben bulaşılacak adam değilim.”

Chanyeol resim gözünün önüne gelince yutkundu ve düşüncesiyle irkildi. “O ‘parmak kesme’ kısmında bakmasam olur mu? Kusabilirim…”

Kris kıkırdayarak onu mutfağa doğru çekiştirdi; bodruma giden merdivenlerin orasıydı. “Yanımda ya da kucağımda güzel görünmen gerekiyor sadece; seçim senin. Eğer kaldıramazsan izlemek zorunda değilsin.”

Bu Chanyeol’u daha iyi hissettirmişti. Güzel takım elbisesine ve parlak ayakkabılarına kusmaktan nefret ederdi. Ancak odadaki diğer insanlara Kris’in zayıf olduğu izlenimini veremezdi. Katlanmak zorundaydı. Bu artık kendi hayatıydı. Bu her şeyin başlangıcıydı. _Gerçek başlangıç._

Her şey Kris’le başlamıştı ve şu anki duruma Chanyeol’u düşüren de oydu. Yine de şikâyetçi değildi…

Kris kapı kolunu tutarak durakladı ve sırıtarak Chanyeol’a baktı. “Hazır mısın, Ejderha Prens’im?”

Genç olan derin bir nefes alıp vererek kendini rahatlattı; ciddi ifadesiyle Kris’e göz kırptı. “Hazırım, Ejderha Kral’ım.”

Ve işte böyle başladı…

 


	3. 3.Part

_“Şimdi ne olacağını biliyorsun, değil mi?” silahın düzenek sesi odadaki her şeyden daha sesliydi._

_Chanyeol gözyaşlarını saklamaya çalışarak başını eğdi ama daha çok zorlaşıyordu. Şimdi ne olacağını biliyordu. Biliyordu ve asla böyle olmamasını umuyordu. Adama ihanet etmek istememişti, buna hiç niyetlenmemişti._

_İçgüdüsüne güvenmeli, uzak durmalı, Kris’i aramalı ya da başka bir şey yapmalıydı. Ancak artık her şey için çok geçti. Çok geç olduğunu biliyordu. Zarar verilmişti._

_Buraya kadardı._

 

**_5 YIL SONRA_ **

 

“Param nerede?” Kris’in sesi bodrumda yankılandı ve yerdeki ağlayan adama yeni bir yumruk atıldı. Chanyeol, Kris’in oturduğu sandalyenin arkasındaydı ve gümüş yüzüğün parladığı elini Kris’in omzuna koymuş sahneyi izliyordu.

Xiumin ve Chen adamı dövüyorlardı. Dağıtım için en çok güvendiği Kris’in uyuşturucu satıcılarından birisi çıkarlarının sonuna gelmişti. Son beş aydır birkaç binlik kayıptı ve Kris harekete geçmeden önce buraya kadar müsaade etmişti.

“S-Size söyledim, b-bende yok! N-nerede olduğunu bilmiyorum!” adam hıçkırdığında Xiumin yüzüne bir daha yumruk attı.

“Bu senden duymak istediğim cevap değil. Bana son işi yürütenin sadece sen olduğunu ama paranın nereye gittiğini bilmediğini nasıl açıklayacaksın?” Kris yeni bir sigara yakarak içine derin nefesle çekti ve tüttürdü.

Adam başını iki yana salladı, omuzları hıçkırıklarla sarsılıyordu. “B-Bilmiyorum! Ejderha Kral’dan ben almadım, yemin ederim!”

Kris gülümseyerek başını salladı. “Almadığını biliyorum Xian çünkü alsaydın çok aptalca bir hareket yapacağını biliyorsun, değil mi?” sigaradan yeni bir nefes çekti ve dudaklarının arasındayken Luhan’a parmaklarını şaklattı. “Yixing'i getir.”

Chanyeol’un gözleri kocaman oldu; ne olacağını biliyordu ve uzun zamandır şiddet ve kana alışkın olmasına rağmen Yixing'in neşterle organları çıkarmasına hala dayanamıyordu. Luhan’ın bodrumdan çıkmasını izledi ve birkaç dakika sonra Yixing ve tıbbi çantasıyla döndü. Luhan’ın ellerinde soğutucu vardı.

“Xian, paranın nereye gittiğini bilmiyorsan, benden kaybettiğin her binliği toplama metodum var.” Kris, Xiumin ve Chen’e adamı masaya yatırmalarını işaret etti.

Adam mücadele ederek Kris’e yalvarıyordu ancak Yixing iğneyi adamın boynuna enjekte ettiğinde çığlıkları iniltilere dönüştü. Bedeni pelte haline dönüşüyordu. Çantasından neşteri bulduğu anda çalışmaya başladı Yixing.

Başını çevirerek Kris’in omzunu sıktırdı Chanyeol. Kris elini Chanyeol’unkinin üzerine koyup sıktırdı ve Chanyeol’un yüzünün solduğunu görünce bakışları yumuşadı. “Sen yukarıya çık bebeğim, burada daha fazla kalmak zorunda değilsin. Artık onun işi bitti.”

“Seni bekleyeceğim.” Chanyeol mırıldandıktan sonra eğilerek Kris’in dudaklarına yumuşak bir öpücük kondurdu. Odadaki acı dolu inlemeleri susturmaya çalışıyordu.

Kris, Chanyeol’un elini yeniden sıktırdı ve sigarayı attı. “Birazdan görüşürüz o zaman.”

Chanyeol dudaklarındaki hafif sigara tadıyla odadan çıktı ve kapıyı kapattığı anda inlemeler susmuştu.

☯☯☯☯☯☯☯☯☯☯

“Oh, _siktir_ , Kris!” Kris derinliklerine vururken Chanyeol bağırdı. “D-Daha sert, l-lütfen, _daha sert_!” bacakları Kris’in beline dolanmıştı; Kris’i olabildiğinde daha derine almaya çalışırken her vuruş prostatına dokunuyor ve onu yalvartıyordu.

Kris hızını artırarak altındaki adamın içine daha sert girmeye başladı. Bir eliyle Chanyeol’un uzunluğunu kavramış tembelce okşarken ağzı Chanyeol’un göğsüne yapışmış, emiyor ve ısırıyordu.

“Siktir, sen benim ölümüm olacaksın, bebeğim.” Kris, Chanyeol’un tenine doğru soludu ve genç olanı titretti. Gözleri geriye kaymaya başlamıştı. Daha sert vururken karnında yükselen sıcaklık dayanılmayacak hale geliyordu.

Chanyeol hafifçe kıkırdadıktan sonra prostatına gelen vuruşla inledi; o da çok yakındı.

Kris’in eli hızlanırken vuruşları düzensizleşiyordu. Sarışın orgazmına yaklaşıyordu. “Siktir, Chanyeol—“ genç olanın yarığını parmağıyla dürttü ve iki vuruş sonra ikisi de beyazı gördü.

Kris göğsünü ıslak bir havluyla temizlerken Chanyeol kendine geldi. Kemiksizmiş gibi hissediyordu ve tek istediği adama sarılmaktı ancak Kris’in menilerinin içinden aktığını hissediyordu hala.

Kris yanına sokulduğunda kollarını ve bacaklarını etrafına dolarken bununla daha sonra ilgilenmeye karar verdi. Başını Kris’in omzuna yasladı. “Sarıl bana.”

Kris kıkırdayarak Chanyeol’un başına bir öpücük kondurdu. “Önce seni temizlememi istemiyor musun?”

Chanyeol başını iki yana salladı. “Hayır, sadece sana sarılmak istiyorum.” Burnu Kris’in omzuna sürttü ve zevkle iç çekti. “Seni seviyorum.”

Sarışının eli Chanyeol’un yüzünü kavrayarak dudaklarını birleştirdi. “Ben de seni seviyorum, Chanyeol.”

☯☯☯☯☯☯☯☯☯☯

“Dayı, sence de Luhan makyajla çok güzel görünmez mi?” Yoonha, Luhan’ı işaret ederek sorgu. Luhan kendisine gülen Sehun ve Kai’yle uğraşıyordu. Kızın ellerinde Chanyeol’un yalvardığında ona aldığı makyaj seti vardı.

Chanyeol kahkahasını bastırarak dikkatini yeğenine verdi. “Neden makyajla güzel görüneceğini düşünüyorsun, Yoonha?”

“Çünkü Yunho ile video oyunu oynamaya gitmeden önce Xiumin görünmüştü, Chen de öyle. Güzel göründüğünü düşündüğüm için Tao’ya yapacaktım ama Kris amca onu bir yere götürdü.” Dudak büktü.

Luhan’ı kurtarmaya karar vererek –çünkü onun ‘güzel’ denmekten ne kadar nefret ettiğini biliyordu—hımladı. “Bence Sehun ve Kai makyajla daha güzel görünürler.” İkilinin panikleyerek başlarını salladığını görünce sırıttı. “Makyaj yapabilmen için Luhan’la benim onları bağlamamızı ister misin?” Luhan’a göz kırptı ve kızın yüzü aydınlandı.

Başını hevesle sallayarak konuştu. “Evet, dayı! Ben de onların güzel görüneceğini düşünüyorum!”

Luhan, Chanyeol’a şeytani bir şekilde sırıttı. “Ben ipi getiririm.”

On beş dakika sonra, Kris’in grubunun iki en gencini kovalayıp bağladıktan sonra, Sehun ve Kai göz kapaklarındaki, yanaklarındaki ve dudaklarındaki renklerle yerde uzanıyordu. Yixing küçük işlerinden döndüğünde Yoonha, Sehun’un dudaklarına son dokunuşları yapıyordu. Görüntü acayip komikti.

Boğazını temizleyerek dikkatlerini, ellerinde içeceklerle oturma odasına giren Luhan ve Chanyeol’unkini de, üzerine çekti. “Sormalı mıyım?” yerdeki sahneyi gösterdi.

Luhan omuz silkerek Yoonha duymasın diye mırıldandı. “Göt gibi davranmamalılardı.”

“Yoonha yeni makyaj seti aldı ve pratik yapacak birileri lazımdı.” Chanyeol sırıtarak yeğeninin saçlarını okşadı.

Yixing, Sehun ve Kai’ye baktıktan sonra gülmeye başladı ve küçük kıza parmağını kaldırdı. “İyi iş çıkarmışsın, Yoonha.”

Kız ona bakarak sırıttı. “Sana da makyaj yapmamı ister misin, Yixing? Bence mor göz farı sana çok yakışır.”

Kıkırdadı. “Olur, ama önce ofisime gidip yıkanayım.”

Kız neşeyle cıvıldayarak onun için makyaj malzemelerini hazırlamaya başladı ve Sehun’la Kai'yi arkasında bıraktı. Chanyeol ve Luhan oturma odasına ilerlediler ve Luhan televizyonu açtı. Yoonha koltuğa oturup Yixing için mor makyaj malzemelerini hazırlamaya başladı.

“Ee, çocuklar, artık bizi çözer misiniz?” Sehun çabalayarak ikiliye dönüp sordu.

Luhan başını iki yana salladı. “Hayır.”

Chanyeol adamın cevabına sırıttı ve ikilinin inlemesini duyunca kahkaha attı. O da onları çözmeyecekti.

“Dayı, annemin televizyona çıkma zamanı değil mi?” Yoonha dikkatini televizyona vererek sordu.

Chanyeol saate baktığında akşam haberleri zamanının geldiğini gördü. “Beş dakika içinde. O da izlesin diye gidip Yunho’yu getirebilirsin.”

Koltuktan kalkıp yukarı katta Xiumin ve Chen’le oyun oynayan Yunho’nun yanına koştu. Luhan, Chanyeol’un ablasının haberleri sunduğu kanalı açtı. Kris’in bağlantıları sayesinde işi kapmıştı ancak işte başarılı olması kendi yeteneğiydi.

İkili koltuğa kurulduğunda ve Yoonha, Yixing'e makyaj yapmaya başladığında anneleri büyük ekranda belirdi. Son zamanlardaki olayları okurken iş arkadaşının yanında oturuyordu. Yoora işi aldığında Chanyeol yeğenlerine bakıcılık yapmayı kabul etmişti. Ablasının çocuklardan biraz uzaklaşmaya ve üçü için yeterince ödeyen kariyerine odaklanmaya ihtiyacı olduğunu biliyordu.

Kris’e, Chanyeol’a da, yaptıklarını ödemek istemişti ancak ikili ablasının vermeye çalıştığı hiçbir şeyi kabul etmemişti. Kris aile içindeki yardımlaşma demişti.

☯☯☯☯☯☯☯☯☯☯

Kris o gece Tao’yla eve geldiğinde, Sehun ve Kai’in rengârenk yüzlerle yerde bağlı olduğunu, Luhan’ın koltukta sızdığını, kucaklarındaki uyuklayan Yoonha ve Yunho ile Yixing ve Chanyeol’un sohbet ettiğini gördü. Televizyon açıktı.

Yerdeki ikiliyi işaret ederek Tao’ya döndü. “İstersen şantaj yapabilirsin.” Tao sırıtarak hemen telefonunu çıkardı. “Yoonha makyaj malzemelerini sevmiş görünüyor.”

“O pisliği çıkarmak çok zor.” Xiumin dudaklarındaki kırmızı ruju silmeye çalışırken söyledi. “Sehun ve Kai’in birkaç gün boyunca renkli bir yüzü olacak.”

Kris omuz silkerek ikiliye yaklaştı. “Bu Luhan’ın düğümü, bunu yapmaya onu ne ittiyse muhtemelen hak etmişlerdir.”

Xiumin güldü. “Muhtemelen makyajla _güzel_ görüneceğini söyleyerek dalga geçmişlerdir.” Daha sonra yüzü ciddileşti. “Her şeyin çaresine baktınız mı?”

İki çocuğa bakarak Kris mutfağı işaret etti ve Sehun’la Kai’in fotoğraflarını çektikten sonra Tao arkasından gitti. Hatta Xiumin’i bile çekmişti ancak onu kullanacağına şüpheliydi. Xiumin kızdığında çok korkunç oluyordu.

Tezgâhın önündeki sandalyelere oturduğunda iç çekti Kris. “Grubumuzda bir muhbir olduğuna inanmak için nedenim var.”

Xiumin’in kaşları havaya kalktı. “Gerçekten mi? Kim olduğunu düşünüyorsun?”

“Henüz emin değilim. Şu ana kadar kimse üzerine şüphe çekmedi ama Xian’dan kaybolan para… Nereye gittiğini bilmediği konusunda yalan söylemiyormuş.” Dedi Kris. “Onun altında çalışan birisi tarafından gizlice toplandığına inanmak için nedenim var.”

“Polis merkezinde hakkımızda soruşturma varsa, kilit altında tutuluyor. Belki de veri tabanı bile yoktur.” Tao akşam yemeğinden kalanları ararken söyledi.

Xiumin hımlayarak oturdu. “Satıcıların izini sürmemi ister misin?”

Kris, Tao’nun koyduğu şarap kadehini çaldı ve yudumladı. “Sürebilirsin, Kai ve Sehun’a da yaptıracağım. Luhan’a _bir şeyler_ bulabilmesi için polis merkezindeki veri tabanını inceleteceğim. _Herhangi bir şey.”_

Tao’nun kendine yeni kadeh koyacağını mırıldanması dışında sessizlik oldu. Xiumin sesini alçaltarak Kris’e baktı. “Dedektif Kim’in son zamanlarda ne yaptığını araştırmamı ister misin?”

Kris’in bakışları keskindi. “Ondan şüphelenmek için sebebim yok ama önlemin zararı olmaz.”

“Anlaşıldı.”

☯☯☯☯☯☯☯☯☯☯

“Bunu kaçırdığıma üzüldüm.” Yoora çocukları aldıktan sonra Chanyeol o akşam olanları anlattığında güldü Kris.

Chanyeol, Luhan’la Sehun ve Kai’yi bağladıklarını anlatırken kahkahasına engel olamıyordu. İkisi yatakta uzanmış, birbirlerinin koyunlarına sokularak yaptıklarını konuşuyordu.

“Daha sonra Yixing eve geldi. Kafasının karıştığını biliyorum. Yoonha orada durmuş sırıtarak Sehun’a ruj sürüyordu.” Chanyeol kıkırdadı. “Yüzüne mor boyalar sürülmesini o ikisi gibi bağlanmamak istediği için yapmıştır kesin.”

Kris başını iki yana salladı. “Rengârenk bir kocanın beni karşılamadığına sevinmeli miyim?”

Chanyeol dudak büzerek Kris’e baktı. Başını Kris’in omzuna yaslamıştı. “Makyajın bana yakışmayacağını söyledi.”

Kris gülerek dudaklarına bir öpücük kondurdu. “Pekâlâ, biraz haklı. Sen makyajsız çok güzelsin.”

Chanyeol sırıtarak ona sarıldı. “Yapmadığına memnunum, Xiumin çıkarmanın zor olduğunu söyledi. Odasına giderken dudakları kıpkırmızıydı.” Kris’in esnemesiyle Chanyeol başını ona çevirdi. Yeğenleriyle oynarken kendisininki için bir süredir özlem duyduğu soruyu sordu. “Bir gün çocuğumuz olur mu, Kris? _Olabilir mi?”_

Kris’in gözleri açıldı ve bakışlarını Chanyeol’dan kaçırdı; genç olan alt dudağını dişliyordu. Kris’in cevabını gergince beklediğinin işaretiydi. Hafifçe kıkırdadı. “Kocamın bebek isteği mi geldi?” Chanyeol omuz silkince yeniden güldü ve başını yastığa yaslayarak diğeriyle alay etmeye karar verdi. “Pekâlâ, bir süredir deniyoruz. Sence doğru kısımlara sahip misin?” parmaklarıyla Chanyeol’un iç çamaşırını çekiştiriyordu.

Chanyeol göğsüne vurarak ona sertçe baktı ve sızlandı. “Ben kadın _değilim_ , Kris!”

“Olmadığını biliyorum, Chanyeol.” Kris sırıttı ve Chanyeol’a baktı. “Ama çocuk sahibi olmaya hazır olduğunda, bana söyle. Evlat edinme merkezine gidebilir ya da biyolojik olmasını istersen taşıyıcı anne bulabiliriz.” Omuz silkti. “İşi bırakmak için varise ihtiyacım olduğundan daha sonra önerecektim ben de.”

Çocuklarının suç çetesinin lideri olacağını umursamıyordu ama yeğenleriyle olduğu gibi onunla vakit geçirmek istiyordu. Umut etmekten zarar gelmezdi.

“Ne istersin? Kız mı oğlan mı?” Chanyeol sordu.

“Hımm. Oğlanı tercih ederim ama şımartacak bir kız bebeğe de hayır demem.”

“Bir kız bir oğlan o zaman?” Chanyeol’un gözleri parlıyordu. İki çocukları olabilir miydi?

Kris gülümsedi. “Neden olmasın?”

Chanyeol sırıtarak başını yeniden omzuna yasladı ve yüzünü Kris’in boynuna sürttü. “Ee, bugün Tao’yla her şey yolunda gitti mi?” Chanyeol genelde Kris’in işlerinden uzak durmaya çalışırdı ancak Kris’in gergin olduğunu anlayabiliyordu. Endişeliydi.

Hımlayarak yerleşti ve iç çekti Kris. “Sanırım grubumuzda bir muhbir var. Xian kayıp paranın nereye gittiğini gerçekten bilmiyormuş ve onun dağıtımcılarından birisi olduğuna ikna oldum.”

“Bir şey duymuş mu diye Kasper’a sormamı ister misin?” Chanyeol sordu.

Kris’e Kasper’la olan ilişkisini anlatmıştı ve Kasper’ın her şeyin dışında tutulmasının, nötr olmasının sözünü almıştı. Kris de kabul etmişti. _Eskiden_ polis olan kocasının uyuşturucu satıcısıyla arkadaş olmasına şaşırmıştı sadece.

“Sorabilirsin. Bir şey duymadıysa hiç şaşırmam ama denemekte fayda var.”

☯☯☯☯☯☯☯☯☯☯

Doğruydu. Kasper hiçbir şey duymamıştı.

☯☯☯☯☯☯☯☯☯☯

“Dedektif Kim hakkında bir şey var mı?” ofiste yalnız kalınca Xiumin’e sordu Kris. Chanyeol’u yanlarında Tao ile beraber yeğenleriyle parka göndermişti.

Xiumin sarı dosyayı Kris’in masasına koydu. “Aradığımız gibi bir sır yok ama… Chanyeol’un düğününde aynı takımda olduğunu söylememiş miydin?”

Sarışın dosyayı açıp içindeki resimleri çıkardığında hiç de şaşırmadı. “Evet, ama bunun bir sır olması gerekiyor. Luhan’ın araştırdığına göre ailesi ‘bunu’ hiç kabul etmiyormuş.”

Resimlerde Dedektif Kim başka bir adamla oldukça müstehcen bir pozisyondaydı. Küçük bir otel odasında yakalanmışlardı ve küçük aralıktan çekilen resimlerde üzerindeki öpüştüğü ve içine girdiği adamla yataktaki Kim görünüyordu.

“Sanırım sonunda birisini bulmuş.” Kris söyledi. “Adam kimmiş?”

“Burası ilginç bak.” Xiumin sandalyeye oturdu. “Adam, Kim’in gerçekten kim olduğunu bilip bilmediğinden emin değilim, Xian’ın dağıtıcılarından birisi. Piyasada yeni, Xian işi önerdiğinde üniversiteye yeni girmiş. Kim Himchan.”

Resimlerin sonunda Kim Himchan’ın sicili vardı. 12 yaşındayken suçlu bulunmuş, 15 yaşındayken büyük bir soygunda tutuklanmış,18 yaşına kadar gençlik merkezine gönderilmiş ve daha sonra iyi halde salıverilmiş. Üniversiteye girerek hayatını düzene sokmaya çalışıyormuş, o yıllarda hiç suç raporu yoktu. Kris uyuşturucu satıcılığının üniversite borçlarını ödemek için ek iş olduğunu anladı. Bir kahve dükkânında yarı zamanlı kasiyer olarak çalıştığı yazıyordu; muhtemelen yemek dışında yeterli gelir getirmiyordu.

“Dedektif Kim yatak arkadaşı konusunda iyi seçim yapamıyor gibi görünüyor, değil mi?” Kris hımladı. “Çocuğun sicilini biliyor mu sence?”

Xiumin omuz silkti. “Biliyorsa, kötü çocuklardan hoşlanıyordur?”

“Gözünü ondan ayırma yine de.” Kris söyledi. “Küçük arkadaşının Xian ile bağlantılı olması çok şaşırtıcı. Luhan polis merkezinde veri tabanı bulamadığı için muhtemelen bir şey değildir ama önlem her zaman önemlidir.”

“Anlaşıldı.”

☯☯☯☯☯☯☯☯☯☯

Bu çok nadir olurdu ancak Chanyeol mansiyonda yalnızdı. Kris’le evli olduğu beş yılda, bu durum taş çatlasa beş defa olmuştur. Her zaman faydalanırdı. Evde çıplak gezer ve uzun, rahatlatıcı banyo için küveti doldururdu.

Küvetin başına birkaç mum koyar ve rahatlamaya başlardı. Şaşırtıcı bir şekilde Kris küveti neredeyse hiç kullanmazdı; hızlı ve kolay olduğu için duşu tercih ediyordu. Ancak Chanyeol onu, kendisiyle yıkanması için ilk ikna ettiğinde, önce Kris’in sırtını keselemiş sonra kendisini becermesine izin vermişti. Küvet ikisi için yeterince büyüktü ama yine de işleri bittiğinde her yer sırılsıklam olmuştu.

Daha sonra yeri temizlediklerini—zor ama değerdi—hatırlayınca güldü. Özellikle de Kris’in gülümsemesine. O gülümsemeye âşıktı.

Telefonu çalana kadar her şey sessiz ve huzurluydu. Küfrederek elini havluya kuruladı ve titreşen cihazı aldı. Junmyeon arıyordu. Ne istediğini merak etti.

“Hyung?”

“Chanyeol! En sevdiğim küçüğüm nasılmış bakalım?”

“Sen bölene kadar köpük banyosuyla rahatlıyordum.” Chanyeol sızlanarak küvete daha çok gömüldü.

Duraklama oldu. “Dur tahmin edeyim, köpükten sakal yapmak üzereydin?”

Chanyeol hımlayarak köpüklerle oynadı. “Yapacaktım, keçisakalını yapmıştım.”

Diğer hatta kahkaha sesi geldi. “Böldüğüm için üzgünüm. Bugün meşgul müsün?”

“Pek sayılmaz, tembel bir gün. Kris iş gezisinde olduğu için evde yalnızım o yüzden bundan faydalanıyorum.”

“Ah, anladım.” Junmyeon’un sesi gergindi ama sonra alaycı tonla konuştu. “Evde çıplak ya da Rilakkuma tulumunla mı dolanıyorsun?”

Chanyeol dudak büktü. “Yaz geldi hyung, Rilakkuma tulumu yüklükte şu anda.”

“Çıplaksın o zaman.” Junmyeon kıkırdadı. “Favori mekânımızda bir fincan kahve içmek ister misin diye merak ediyorum? Köpük sakalını tıraş ettikten sonra tabii ki.”

Chanyeol tereddüt etti; mansiyonda kimse yoktu. Gözetim olmadan Junmyeon’la buluşamazdı; kendi ve dedektifin iyiliği içindi. Hem Kris bundan hiç hoşlanmazdı. Kahve içmek gibi basit bir şey olsa da.

“Chanyeol?”

Boğazını temizledi ve hafifçe öksürdü. “Üzgünüm, boğazıma köpük kaçtı.”

Junmyeon güldü. “Hiç şaşırmadım.”

Chanyeol böyle cevap vermemesi gerektiğini biliyordu; Junmyeon’la takılmadan önce Kris’e ya da birisine haber vermeliydi. Denemekten bir şey gelmez diye düşündü. “O-Olur hyung. Seninle bir kahve içerim.”

Junmyeon’un sesindeki sırıtışı duyabiliyordu. “Harika! Bir saat sonra görüşürüz, olur mu?”

“T-Tamam.”

Telefonu kapattıktan sonra Chanyeol küvetten çıktı ve giyinmeye gitti. Bu sırada Kris’i ve gruptakileri arıyordu. Hiçbiri açmamıştı, hatta bazılarının telefonu kapalıydı.

Chanyeol kendine küfretti. İçinde kötü bir his vardı. Arayıp iptal etmesi gerektiğini biliyordu. Bu buluşmak için iyi bir zaman değildi; büyük olanı, yeğenlerini ve ablasını tehlikeye atmamalıydı.

Ancak düşününce… Konuşmayı telefona kaydederse Junmyeon’la görüşmenin kötü olmazdı, değil mi? Kris’in daha sonra dinlemesi için? Bu gözetim olarak sayılır mıydı?

Telefonunda zaten izleme cihazı vardı; Kris nereye gittiğini bilirdi. Ve Chanyeol telefonsuz asla evden çıkmazdı.

Bunu yapabilirdi

Derin bir nefes alıp başını iki yana salladı. Yine de çok riskliydi, bunu yapmamalıydı. _Yapmamalıydı._

Telefona bakarak Junmyeon’a işi çıktığını ve gelemeyeceğini mesaj attı. Junmyeon kaş çatan emoji ile anladığını belirten mesaj atmıştı.

Üzgündü ama rahatlayarak iç çekti. Omuzlarından bir yük kalkmış gibiydi. Böyle aptalca bir şeyi riske alamazdı.

☯☯☯☯☯☯☯☯☯☯

Böyle bir toplantıya ilk kez tanık olmuyordu ve buna alışmalıydı ancak adamın çığlıkları ve yakarışları midesinin kasılmasına neden oluyordu. Alışabileceğinden şüpheliydi.

Ejderha Kral’a eşlik eden dış üyelerle o masada otururken Kris’in arkasında duran Chanyeol, Xiumin ve Chen’in başka bir hırsızı benzetmelerini izliyordu. Kârı çalarken yakalananlardan birisiydi. Birkaç bin dolardı; Kris, Xiumin ve Chen’in attığı her yumruğun beş dolara, her tekmenin on dolara denk geldiğini söylemişti.

Kris’e olan borcunu ödemek için beş-on dolarlık dayak yiyordu şimdi.

Chanyeol bini bırak yüze gelemeyeceğine emindi.

“Uyuşturucularımı dağıtan küçük yağcılarınızın ipini daha sağlam tutmalısınız. Aksi halde kendinizi de Jongup ile aynı durumda bulursunuz? Ya da bu pisliğin adı her neyse, onunla yani.”

Diğerleri olayı zalimce izliyordu; bazıları dövülen adamın seslerine ve görüntüsüne kayıtsız kalıyordu. Chanyeol irkilmemeye ve Xiumin ve Chen’e durmaları için yalvarmamaya çalışıyordu. Çocuğun yaşamasına izin vermeleri için. Ancak son iniltiyi duyduktan sonra çocuğun işinin bittiğini anladı.

Kris odadaki diğer uyuşturucu satıcılarından gözünü ayırmıyordu ve bakışları boş zamanında bir dedektifi becerene kaydı, çok takılmadı. Xian atıldığından beri diğer satıcılardan henüz bir şikâyet gelmemişti; Kris’in babasının sadık çalışanlarından birisi olan Li Wei onun yerine geçmişti.

Jongup’ın ölümüne dövülmesinden dolayı korkmuşa benziyordu, çoğu öyle görünüyordu. Kris kendisine karşı çıkmamaları için bunun yeterli bir görüntü olduğunu düşündü. Çıkarlarsa ya da bir gün denemeye çalışırlarsa o zaman onları mahvetmekten kaçınmazdı.

Satıcısı tarafından alınan miktar Jongup’ın, Koreliydi, otağından temin edildi; bu işe hiç mutlu olmamıştı ama şikâyet ederse satıcısıyla aynı duruma düşeceğini biliyordu. Ondan sonra Kris ayağa kalkıp Chanyeol’un elini tuttu ve binadan ayrıldı.

Kris’in birkaç yıl önce aldığı siyah Ferrari’ye bindiklerinde omuzları çöktü ve iç çekti. “Neden bana bulaşabileceklerini düşünüyorlar, Chanyeol?”

Genç olan kemerini bağlayarak ona baktı. “Yüz verince astarını istiyorlar.”

Kris arabayı çalıştırıp sürmeye başladı. “Öyle olmalı, huh?”

Chanyeol elini Kris’in vitesteki elinin üstüne koydu ve sıktırdı ancak bir şey demedi. Kris’in gün boyunca sinirli olacağını biliyordu. Toplantılarında böyle bir şey olunca hep böyle oluyordu.

Eve gittiklerinde iyi bir sevişmeden sonra sarışının öfkesini azaltacağının farkındaydı ve garaja girdiklerinde aklındaki tek düşünce buydu.

☯☯☯☯☯☯☯☯☯☯

Chanyeol ertesi gün dışarıda, market alışverişindeyken Junmyeon’dan kendisini aramasını isteyen bir mesaj aldı. Kris’in sinirleri gergin olduğu için, D.O’yu Kris’in en sevdiği yemeği yapması için kandırmıştı o yüzden market alışverişi yapıyorlardı. D.O yanında gelmiş, Chanyeol’a yardım ediyordu. Ayrıca Ejderha Prens’i hedef alırlarsa onu koruyacaktı.

Marketteki lavaboya girerek Junmyeon’u aradı. “Hyung? Seni aramamı istemişsin? Bu kadar önemli olan ne?”

“Gittiğimiz kahve dükkânında buluşma imkânımız var mı?” Junmyeon’un sesi ciddi çıkıyordu. Endişeli geliyordu aynı zamanda.

Chanyeol ne olduğunu merak etti. “E-Evet, birkaç blok ötedeki marketteyim. Şu anda orada mısın?”

“Evet. Lütfen, Chanyeol. Seninle konuşmam lazım.”

“Tamam, orada olacağım.”

Lavabodan çıktığında D.O hala bıraktığı yerdeydi ve Chanyeol alışverişin daha yarısında olduklarını biliyordu. Junmyeon için endişeleniyordu ve söyleyeceklerini merak ediyordu ama Kris’in en sevdiği yemek için alışverişi de bitirmek istiyordu.

“Yah, D.O, alışverişimiz bitmediği için birkaç blok aşağıdaki dükkândan kahve alacağım. Bir şey ister misin?”

D.O’nun attığı bakış iptal etmesi ya da gerçeği söylemesi gerektiğini anlatıyordu ancak aklı endişeden karışmıştı. Omuz silkerek cevapladı D.O. “Latte olsun. Kremasız.”

Chanyeol elini kaldırarak başını salladı. “Tamamdır. Hemen dönerim.” D.O’nun market arabasını bırakıp peşinden gittiğinden bihaber marketten çıktı.

Chanyeol dükkâna girdiğinde gözlerden uzak, arkada oturan Junmyeon’u bulana kadar mekânı taradı. Masada iki fincan kahve vardı; biri Junmyeon, diğeri Chanyeol için.

“Hyung?” Chanyeol seslendi; telefondaki sesinden korkarak bir zarar var mı diye Junmyeon’u baştan aşağıya süzdü. Ama yoktu. Fiziksel yaralanma yoktu. O zaman acil olan neydi ki?

Junmyeon korku dolu gözlerle kendisine bakıyordu. “Chanyeol? Otur, lütfen. Sevdiğin şekilde sipariş verdim.”

Chanyeol kahvesine dokunmadan oturdu. “Ne konuşmak istiyorsun? İyi misin hyung?”

Dedektif başını iki yana salladı. “İyiyim Chanyeol. Bunu _sana_ ben sormalıyım asıl. Sen iyi misin?”

Chanyeol başını yana yatırdı. “Neden iyi olmayayım?”

İç çekerek büyük sarı zarfı uzattı Junmyeon. “Chanyeol, bu senin için zor olabilir ve bana doğru cevapları vermeni istiyorum ancak… Bu kocan Kris hakkında.”

“Ne olmuş Kris’e?” Chanyeol biraz paniklemişti. Sarışının bugün iş için dışarı çıkacağını biliyordu ve Ferrari’sini sürerken aceleciydi. Chanyeol adamın kazaya karıştığından korktu—

“Kimle evlendiğini biliyor musun, Chanyeol?” Junmyeon sarı zarftan fotoğrafları çıkardı. “Gözlerimin yanlış gördüğünü ve kim olduğunu bilmediğini söyle bana. Kazaya kurban gittiğini söyle çünkü senin başına böyle kötü bir şeyin geldiğini görmek hiç istemem.”

Fotoğraflarda sokak kıyafetleri içinde –tasarım ceketi, şekilli saçları ve ağzındaki sigarasıyla—Kris vardı. Fotoğraflarda Chanyeol’un hatırladığı, Kris’e katıldığı bazı takaslar, işler ve geçen geceden birkaç fotoğraf da vardı. Jongup’ın kanlı bedeninin, Chen ve Xiumin’in yumruklarının havada fotoğraflar da vardı.

Son resimde de arkasındaki Chanyeol ile Kris vardı. Gümüş yüzüğünün parladığı elini her zamanki gibi Kris’in omzuna yaslamıştı. Başka bir durumda olsaydı, resmi çekene saygılarını sunmalıydı çünkü Kris resimde çok güzel görünüyordu. Chanyeol kendisinin de daha keskin bir duruş sergilediğini kabul etmeliydi. Terzi elinden çıkma bir takım elbise ve mücevherle ondan güç yayılıyordu.

“Biliyorsun, değil mi?” Chanyeol resimleri bırakınca sordu Junmyeon. Yüzünden anladığını biliyordu Chanyeol.

Chanyeol yavaşça yutkunarak etrafına bakındı ve yakında birisi olmadığına memnun oldu. “H-Hyung… K-kim olduğunu ve ne olduğunu biliyorum… Bu bilgiyle ne yapacaksın sen?”

Junmyeon titreyen ellerle resimleri zarfa koydu. “Rapor verecek _tim_.”

Chanyeol’un gözleri kocaman oldu. “Beni tutuklayacak mısın?” sesi titriyordu. “Kris’i tutuklayacak mısın?” bu düşünceye dayanamıyordu. Kris’i kaybedemezdi. Kris’i resmen kaybetmenin acısına dayanamıyordu. Olmaz, onu yeniden görememek fikrinden çok korkuyordu. O gülümsemeyi görememe, sıcak, güçlü kolların arasına girememe ve onunla huzurlu bir sabaha uyanamama, Kris’e sahip olamama fikri…

Junmyeon’un dudaklarından titrek bir nefes çıktı ve diliyle alt dudağını ıslattı. “Chanyeol, seni aramamın nedeni bunu, senin olduğun bu resimleri bulduktan sonra kocanın kim olduğunu bilip bilmediğini sormaktı… Ve _biliyorsun_. Güvenliğinden korkarak senin için endişelendim. Zarar görebileceğinden, bu evliliğe sıkışıp kalmandan, sana yalan söylenmesinden ya da onunla evlenmen için tehdit edildiğinden—“ Chanyeol’un yüzü solunca Junmyeon dondu. “ _Tehdit_ mi etti Chanyeol?”

Chanyeol başını iki yana salladı ve omuzlarını silkti. “Hyung… Öyle değil—ne—b-bu sadece… O yapmadı—göründüğü gibi değildir, Kris resimlerin gösterdiği kadar kötü biri değil. Yemin ederim. Bana karşı çok iyi. Gerçekten çok iyi. Yemin ederim düşündüğün kadar kötü değildir.”

İçeceğinden bir yudum alırken bunları sindiriyordu Junmyeon. Chanyeol’un o zamanki ve şimdiki davranışlarının farkını görebiliyordu. Kris’le karşılaştığından, evlendiğinden beri değişmişti. Adam sayesinde daha mutluydu, daha kendinden emindi ve polis merkezinde ablası ve yeğenleri için çabaladığı zamanlara kıyasla hayatını düzene sokmuş gibi görünüyordu. Kris’in Chanyeol’a iyi geldiğini söyleyebilirdi.

“Lütfen, onu tutuklamayacağını ve rapor tutmayacağını söyle. Lütfen soruşturma açma.” Chanyeol yalvarıyordu. Kris’i kaybetmeye dayanamazdı.

Junmyeon’un dudaklarından gergin bir kahkaha döküldü ve Chanyeol daha çok endişelendi. “Chanyeol… Kris için henüz bir şey yapmadım, yapacaktım, planlamıştım ve o _siktiğimin Ejderha Kral’ını_ indirmeye çalıştım ama hiçbir şey yapmadım. Kanıt toplamak dışında henüz hiçbir şey yapmadım. Hepsi,” zarfı işaret etti. “Hala evimdeki çekmecemde. Hiçbir şey arz edilmedi ve kimse bir şey bilmiyor. Nedeni de sensin.”

“Huh? Ben mi?”

“Kris’in seni ne kadar mutlu ettiğini, ona âşık olduğunu görüyorum. Sen kardeşimsin.” İç çekti, daha fazla konuşacak gibiydi ama kendini tuttu. “Yapsaydım seni de üzecek olduğum için hiçbir şey arz etmedim. Özellikle sen de bu duruma düşecekken.”

Chanyeol etkilenmişti ve devam etmeden önce Junmyeon gergince sırıttı. “Sadece bu değil; bir uyuşturucu satıcısıyla yatıyordum ve yapsaydım riyakâr olurdum. Kris’le olman kadar ciddi bir şey değil ama bir suçluyla yattığım için bu da bir suç.”

Chanyeol’un gözleri kocaman açıldı ve ağzı açık kaldı. “H-Hyung, sen…” ancak durakladı. “Yani Kris’i tutuklamayacaksın ve bilgi vermeyeceksin?”

Junmyeon başını iki yana salladı. “Kris’le dün geceki _resimlerini_ gördükten sonra senin için endişelendiğim için buraya çağırdım. Seni görmek ve hikâyeyi öğrenmek zorundaydım. Güvende olduğunu, senin ve Kris’in ne yaptığını bildiğini bilmeliydim. Partnerim olduğunda sana bir şey olmaması için elimden geleni yapacağıma ablana söz verdim. Görev başında ölmenden ya da yaralanmandan korktuğu için sana bakmak için ablan bana yalvardı.”

“Sana bakacağıma söz verdim, artık partnerim olmasan da _hala_ bakıyorum. Ama lütfen, benim için bazı şeyleri açıklığa kavuştur, tamam mı? Kris’le olma kararına güvenmek istiyorum. Resimlerdeki kadar kötü olmadığı sözüne güvenmek istiyorum.” Genç olan ağlamaya başlayınca masanın üzerinden uzanıp Chanyeol’un elini tuttu. “O yüzden Chanyeol, anlat bana her şeyi. _Seni_ koruyabilmem için her şeyi anlat bana. Kahretsin, _güvenliğini_ sağlarsa ve _seni_ mutlu ederse ikinizi de koruyacağım.”

Chanyeol, Junmyeon’a güvendiği, güvenebileceğini bildiği için ona hikâyeyi üstü kapalı olarak anlattı; Kris’in Chanyeol’un tanıdığı herkesi öldürme tehdidini atladı. Teklifini anlattı. Chanyeol’un reddedemediği ve reddederse Kris’in _onu_ öldüreceğini söylediği teklifini. Kabul ederse Yoora’nın ve kendisinin çabalamasına gerek olmadığını da anlatmıştı. Kris, Chanyeol için her şeyle ilgilenecekti.

Yıllar içinde Chanyeol adama âşık olmuştu; ona sırılsıklam âşık olmuştu. Kris’in de kendisine aynı şekilde âşık olduğuna inanmak istiyordu ama emin değildi. Gece yarısı sohbetlerinin, küçük öpücüklerin, Chanyeol’un kalbini hızlandıran yavaşça seviştikleri gecelerin ve sarışının kendisine dünyalara bedelmiş gibi attığı bakışların gerçekliğinden emin değildi.

Sonuna geldiğinde Chanyeol kimseye anlatmaması gereken her şeyi döküldüğünü fark etti. Dedektif olan ve Kris’in özellikle _söylememesini_ istediği eski partnerine her şeyi anlatmıştı. Ve burada yanında gözlemci olmadan, Junmyeon’la yalnız olduğunu fark etti.

 _Siktir,_ Kris bundan hiç hoşlanmayacaktı.

Açıkçası böyle aptalca bir şey yapmaya karar vermesi aradığında Junmyeon için endişelendiği içindi. Sesi telefonda çok korkmuş çıkıyordu ve Chanyeol’un tek düşünebildiği bir sorunu olduğuydu.

Junmyeon, Chanyeol’un endişelenmeye başladığını fark etmedi ve bakışlarını sarı zarfa çevirdi. “Merkezin bundan haberi olmamasını sağlayacağım, tamam mı? Eve gittiğimde diğer bilgilerle beraber bunları yakacağım. Merkezin Ejderha Kral ya da Kris’le alakalı hiçbir bilgisi olmadığını biliyorum ve son beş yıldan sonra bir şey bulabileceklerinden şüpheliyim.”

Chanyeol titrekçe başını salladı ve boğazın temizledi. “E-Evet.” Cama baktığında dışarıda birisinin onları izlemesini görmeyi umuyordu ama hiçbir şey yoktu. İçinde kötü bir his vardı. Kris’in kendisine ihanet ettiğini düşünmesini istemiyordu ama Kris’e göre böyle görünmez miydi?

Junmyeon, Chanyeol’un bakışlarını yakaladı. “İzlendiğimizi mi düşünüyorsun?”

Sertçe yutkunarak gergince gülümsedi Chanyeol. “Bilmiyorum, sadece… Hyung, Kris’le aramdakileri kimseye anlatmamam lazımdı.”

“Hey,  kimseye bir şey söylemeyeceğimi dedim, sözümü verdim.” Junmyeon genç olana kendinden emin bir şekilde gülümsemeye çalıştı ama Chanyeol’un gözlerindeki endişeyi hala görebiliyordu. “Kris’le konuşmamı ister mis—“

Soruyu bitirmeden önce Chanyeol başını hızla iki yana salladı. “Hayır! Hayır, hyung, olmaz. Bu daha çok zarar verir. Sana bir şey olmasını istemiyorum.”

Koyu gözler açıldı. “Öğrenirse beni öldüreceğini mi düşünüyorsun?”

“Kris ihtiyatlıdır. Her konuda, hyung.” Chanyeol açıklamaya çalıştı. “Polis merkezinin onun için bir şey yapmamasının nedeni tüm önlemleri alması. Yaptığı şeyde çok iyi olduğu için yakalanmadı.”

“Anlıyorum…” Junmyeon başını salladı.

Chanyeol, Junmyeon’un ifadesinden hiç hoşlanmamıştı. Durumun adama nasıl gözüktüğünü biliyordu. Junmyeon’a Kris’le arasında olanları anlattığında adamın kocası hakkında kötü düşünmesini istememişti. O kadar kötü değildi, Kris kötü değildi… Chanyeol kendisini buna inanmaya zorluyordu. Elbette Chanyeol yalvarırsa Junmyeon’a zarar vermezdi.

Bu buluşma bir hataydı, beş yıldaki tek hata…

“Ş-Şey, öğrenmemesini umalım.” Junmyeon gülümsemeye çalıştı ama gergindi. Daha sonra boğazını temizledi. “İstersen arkadan çıkabiliriz. Kimse ne konuştuğumuzu bilmez, tamam mı?”

Chanyeol buna inanmak istiyordu ama içinde aksini söyleyen bir his vardı. Marketteki D.O’yu tamamen unutmuştu. Adam muhtemelen Chanyeol’un telefonundaki izleme sistemine bakmıştır ve Chanyeol’u bir yerlerde bekliyordur. Belki de yanında Kris vardır. Kris’e çoktan anlatmıştır. Gruptaki her üye Kris’e sadıktı.

Ancak Junmyeon’u susturmak için başını salladı. Kris’i gördüğü anda Junmyeon’un hayatını bağışlaması için yalvarabilirdi.

Kahve dükkânının arka kapısından çıktıklarında bile Junmyeon’un yanına sokulan Chanyeol diken üstündeydi. İkili yan yola ayrılan köşeden döndüklerinde kafalarına birer darbe yediler ve bayıldılar.

☯☯☯☯☯☯☯☯☯☯

Uzun zaman öncekinin şimdikinden çok daha farklı olduğunu hatırlayabiliyordu. Şu anda karşısında duran adamı tanımıyordu. Ama o zaman... _tanıyordu._ Adamın canavar olduğunu, kendisiyle anlaşma yaptığını ve ona ihanet edenlere nasıl davrandığını biliyordu.

 _Ölüm._ İşkence ve daha sonra ölüm. İhanetin tek bedeli buydu. O yüzden Chanyeol çoktan kaderini anlamıştı. Söylenecek çok şey vardı ancak açığa çıkma şansı olacak mıydı? Olursa şansına şükredecekti.

Tanıdıktan sonra sevdiği adamlardan biri olan Xiumin midesine yeni bir yumruk attı. Görünüş her zaman bu adam için aldatıcıydı; yumuşak, sevimli küçük bir sincaba benziyordu ancak yumrukları ve bakışları hiçte öyle değildi. Geçen hafta adamla video oyunu oynadığını, şakalaşıp eğlendiğini hatırlıyordu. O şimdi çok uzun zaman önceymiş gibi görünüyordu.

Acıyla inledi ve ardından başka bir inleme duyuldu; partneri de Tao’dan aynı muameleyi görüyordu.

Kahve dükkânından ayrıldıktan sonra ara yolda yakalanmışlardı; Chanyeol’un korktuğu bir şeydi. Daha iyisini bilmeliydi ama Junmyeon için o kadar endişelenmişti ki doğru düzgün düşünememişti. Ve şimdi de bunu ödüyordu. Ödeyeceğini biliyordu.

Kris her şeyi biliyordu; Chanyeol’un ‘sözde’ ihanetini elbette öğrenmişti. Chanyeol’un asla böyle bir şey olmasına rağmen. Chanyeol kendisini bu adama adamıştı, teklifi kabul etmişti, sadakati için yemin etmişti ve onurunu korumak için elinden geleni yapmıştı.

Her şeyi açıklığa kavuşturma şansı olur muydu merak ediyordu.

Karnına kemiklerini kırıyormuş gibi hissettiren bir yumruk daha attı Xiumin ve yine nefes alamıyordu. Öksürdü. Partnerinin acı çığlığı kulaklarını doldurdu. Partnerini bu durumda göreceğini hiç düşünmemişti. Adamı kanlı ve yaralı halde hiç görmemişti. Bu duruma yeniden düşeceğini hiç düşünmemişti.

Düşmeyeceğinden emin olmuştu. Kendisine sertçe bakan adama ihanet etmeyi asla istememişti. Başından beri sürekli uyarıldıktan sonra olacak olanların sonuçlarıyla yüzleşmeyi hiç istememişti. O kelimeler, Ejderha Kral’ın Prens’i olmayı kabul ettikten sonra tenine kazınan ejderha dövmesi gibi aklına kazınmıştı.

Koluna yapılan dövmenin acısını hala hatırlıyordu. Acıtmıştı, adamın elini sıkıca tuttuğunu hatırlıyordu çünkü çok acı vericiydi. Ve acıdan nefret ediyordu.

Ancak üstesinden gelmişti. O, onun işaretiydi. Sembolüydü. Ona yardım eden ver her şeyle ilgilenen adama sadakatinin bir göstergesiydi.

Şimdi o dövme teninden kazınacaktı ve hiçbir şey kalmayacaktı. Ucuz bir hainden başka bir şey olmayacaktı. Bu bittikten sonra bedeni bulunursa şanslı sayılırdı.

“Bana ihanet edersen neler olacağını sana söylemiştim. Sadakatini hak etmeyecek kadar kötü mü davrandın sana?” derin ses kulaklarını doldururken bakışlarını ona çevirdi ve ağlamak istedi. Adam için ağlamak istedi. Adama yalvarmak, her şeyi açıklama, olanları anlatmak, ona asla ihanet etmediğini ve anlaşmalarını asla bilerek bozmadığını söylemek istedi.

Adamı…sevmişti.

Gerçekten bunu yapabileceğini hiç düşünmemişti; özellikle de adama sadakat yeminiyle başına konan ödül varken, ancak yapmıştı. Gece yarısı fısıltıları, şehvetli bakışlar, yumuşak dokunuşlar, tatlı sözler arasında bir yerde adama âşık olmuştu.

Ve şu anda ondan nefret bakışları aldığı için kendinden nefret ediyordu. Kris’in kendisine bir daha öyle bakmasını hiç istemiyordu.

Chanyeol o hainlerle bir olmadığı için ona yalvarmak istiyordu.

“K-Kris, l-lütfen…” yalvardı ama ne yararı vardı? Artık neler olacağını biliyordu.

“Şimdi ne olacağını biliyorsun, değil mi?” silahın düzenek sesi odadaki her şeyden daha sesliydi. Chanyeol, Kris’in daha önce kimseye silah çektiğini görmemişti. Hiç gerekmemişti.

Ama Kris’in iş gezisinden dönüp soyunduğu zamanlarda silahı görmüştü. Silahı her zaman masanın üstünde kılıfında dururdu. Güzel bir silahtı; beyaz altından oyulmaydı ve tutma yerinde altından bir ejderha vardı.

Kris ona nasıl kullandığını gösterirken ve sicilindeki gibi kötü olup olmadığını görmek için yeteneklerini test ederken o silahla bir kere ateş etmişti.

O tek atış onu panikletmişti, silahı hemen masaya fırlatmış ve kulaklarını kapatmıştı. Kris o zaman gülmüştü ancak hemen yüksek sesten korkan Chanyeol’a yaklaşarak onu teselli etmişti. Chanyeol’a _önemsediğini_ göstermişti…

Chanyeol gözyaşlarını saklamaya çalışarak başını eğdi ama daha çok zorlaşıyordu. Şimdi ne olacağını biliyordu. Biliyordu ve asla böyle olmamasını umuyordu. Adama ihanet etmek istememişti, buna hiç niyetlenmemişti.

İçgüdüsüne güvenmeli, uzak durmalı, Kris’i aramalı ya da başka bir şey yapmalıydı. Ancak artık her şey için çok geçti. Çok geç olduğunu biliyordu. Olan olmuştu.

Buraya kadardı.

“D-Dur!” Junmyeon kan tükürerek öksürdü. “L-Lütfen ona zarar verme!”

Chanyeol hafif gülümsemesiyle Junmyeon’a baktı. Dağılmış adama üzülüyordu ancak silahı kendisine doğrultan Kris’e baktığında kaderini kabul ederek başını eğdi. Adama yalvarmak, ağlamak istiyordu ancak buraya kadardı.

Bunu kabul ediyordu ancak Kris’in uzun zaman önce kendisine asla zarar vermeyeceğini söylediğini hatırladığında yanaklarından akan gözyaşlarını durduramıyordu. Onu _asla_ incitmezdi… Onu incitmek _istemezdi_ …

“Chanyeol! Y-Yapma, lütfen. K-Kris, beni vur!” Junmyeon’un paniklemiş sesi bodrumda yankılanan tek sesti. Kurşunu Chanyeol yerine kendisi almak istiyordu. “L-Lütfen…”

Chanyeol son kez gözlerini açtı; kanlı ve yaralı dudaklarıyla Kris’e nazikçe gülümsedi. Yanaklarından akan gözyaşlarıyla yumuşak bir sesle fısıldadı. “Seni seviyorum Kris.”

Kris’in yanağından akan bir damla gözyaşını gördü ve son duyduğu şey ise tetiğin çekilme sesiydi.


	4. 4.Part

_“Oh, tanrım—siktir, K-Kris…” Ağır soluklar ve yılların hareketiyle gıcırdayan yatak sesi arasında sıyrılan, odayı dolduran inleme sesi yüksekti. Yeni bir yatak alma zamanıydı. “Mmm, bebeğim, i-işte böyle—siktir—“_

_Tenin tene çarpma sesi odada yankılandı; tam doğru noktaya dokunan sert vuruşlar kıvırcık, kahverengi saçlı adamın ayak parmaklarının kıvrılmasına ve dudaklarından bir çığlık dökülmesine neden oluyordu. Yanında, siyah saçlı adam yastığı ısırırken alçak sesli bir inleme duyuldu. Kalçalarını hareket ettirerek, rahatlamasını ararken uzun parmakları daha derinine almaya çalışıyordu._

_“Junmyeon, boşalmak istiyorsan, önce Prens’ime katılmak zorundasın.” Kris’in alçak sesi siyah saçlı adamın kulaklarını doldurdu ve cevap olarak dudaklarından bir inleme döküldü ancak yatakta hareket etti. Kris’in parmakları içinden çıkarak onun boşlukta kasılmasına neden oldu._

_Yatakta hareket ederek, kıvırcık saçlı adamın kırmızı üyesine yaklaştı. Bakışları sarışının penisinin girdiği yere çevirdi. Boyutunu görünce ıslık çaldı. “Onu nasıl alıyorsun anlamıyorum, Chanyeol.”_

_Chanyeol’un gözleri açıldığında Kris’in kendisine sırıttığını görebiliyordu ve ne diyeceğini anladığı için yüzü utançtan kızarıyordu. “Boydan kaynaklanıyor, Junmyeon.”_

_Tam söylediği anda prostatına sertçe vurdu ve Chanyeol’a çığlık attırdı. Cevabını çoktan unutmuş, Kris’in kendisine verdiklerine odaklanmıştı. Junmyeon’un ağzı da ona katıldı ve onu emmeye başladı. İkili tarafından zevk dünyasına atılmıştı ve uzun süre direnemeyecekti._

_Kris’in üç parmağı yeniden içine girdiğinde ve prostatına dokunduğunda Chanyeol’un etrafında inledi Junmyeon. Genç olan sıcak mağaraya boşaldığında Junmyeon her şeyi yuttu ve parmaklara doğru kendini iterken odaklanmaya çalışıyordu._

_Orgazmının sonrasında gözlerini kapattığında Kris’in alçak sesle inlediğini ve içine tamamen gömülerek boşaldığını hissetti Chanyeol. Kendinden geçmiş olmalıydı çünkü gözlerini açtığında Kris artık içinde değildi, Junmyeon’un bacakları arasında Polis Şef’ini emiyordu._

_Sarışına baktı; bu duruma nasıl düştüklerini hatırlarken Junmyeon’un inlemeleri kulaklarını dolduruyordu. Onu hala şaşırtıyordu ve aklına geldiğinde ağlamasına engel olamıyordu. Durumun Chanyeol’un düşündüğü aksine, böyle sonuçlanmasına çok memnundu._

 

Silahın sesi bodrumda yankılandı ve Chanyeol kafasındaki acıyı bekledi. Kafalarından vurulduklarında insanlar bir şey hissediyor muydu? Acı oluyor muydu? Merak ediyordu. Beynine ilk vardığında merminin çok hızlı olduğunu ve –ölüm dışında— bir şey anlamak için zamanı olmadığını düşünüyordu. Ölüm nasıl hissettirirdi ki? Ölüm hakkında birçok şey duymuştu ama kimse kafasına kurşun yiyip yaşamamıştı, değil mi?

Ne beklediğini bilmiyordu ancak hala Junmyeon’un ağlamasını duyabiliyordu. Adam inliyor ve hıçkırıyordu ama daha fazla yalvarmıyordu. Bir şey demeden hıçkırıyordu.

Ölü müydü? Junmyeon o yüzden mi bir şey demiyordu? Öldüğü için mi Kris’e yalvarmıyordu artık? Gözlerini açmak istiyordu ama göreceklerinden korkuyordu.

Daha sonra derin ses aklındaki her şeyi susturdu. “Chanyeol, bebeğim, aç gözlerini.”

Yanağında bir sıcaklık hissetti; bir el gözyaşlarını siliyordu. “Chanyeol?”

Gözlerini açtığında Kris’in önünde durduğunu gördü; bakışları artık sert değildi, üzgün, kırgın görünüyordu. Chanyeol’un içinde bir şeyleri kırmıştı. Kris’in yürek yakan bakışlarını görebiliyordu ve dayanılmaz bir şeydi. Artık gözyaşlarını tutmuyordu ve dudaklarından dökülen inlemeleri durduramıyordu.

Görüşüne bir bıçak girdi ve onu tutan ipleri kestiğini gördü. Durmaksızın ağlayarak Kris’in önünde dizlerinin üstüne çöktü. Kris’in pantolonuna sıkıca yapışmış yüzünü bacağına gömerek ağlarken omuzları titriyor, burnu akıyor, yaşlar yanaklarından süzülüyordu.

“Özür dilerim—Ç-çok özür dilerim, K-Kris—yapmamalıydım—s-sana asla ihanet etmemeliydim.” Hıçkırıyordu. Bedeni harap haldeydi ancak bu şu anki endişelerinin hiç biriydi. Kris’in kendisine neden ateş etmediğini, neden ölmediğini bilmiyordu; belki de bu ölümden sonraki hayatın bir oyunuydu?

Belki de ölümde sonraki hayatta özür dileme, her şeyi açıklama şansı elde etmişti? Ölümden sonraki hayatın önerdiği şey bu muydu? Şu anda her şeyini veriyordu çünkü göğsü acıyor ve başı _zonkluyordu._

“Chanyeol.” Bir el saçlarını okşuyordu –Kris’in eli olduğunu biliyordu. Dokunuşu hafif, rahatlatıcıydı. Dokunuşuna kendini bırakmak ve ona yaslanmak istiyordu. El yanağını kavrayarak başını kaldırdı. “Haydi, sorun yok, ayağa kalk.”

Biraz uğraşla Kris, Chanyeol’u ayağa kaldırmayı başlardı ve sandalyeye oturmaya çalıştı ancak Chanyeol ona sıkıca sarılarak Kris’i oturmaya ve Chanyeol’u kucağına oturtmaya zorladı. Genç olan başını Kris’in boynuna gömmüştü, pahalı kumaşın kırışmasını, kanı ve gözyaşlarıyla kirlenmesini umursamadan elleri Kris’in gömleğine sımsıkı yapışmıştı. Tekrar tekrar _‘özür dilerim’_ diye mırıldanarak ağlıyordu hala.

Kris ona sıkıca sarılarak saçlarını okşuyor ve şakağına yumuşak öpücükler konduruyordu.

Junmyeon yaşlı gözlerle onlara bakıyordu ve sonra bakışlarını yerdeki bedene çevirdi; başından kan ve beyin parçaları sızıyordu. Himchan. Bağlanmış ve susturulmuştu; Kris tetiği çekmeseydi Junmyeon burada olduğunu asla anlamazdı. İki gözünün arasından Himchan’ı vurmuştu.

Böyle rahatlamaması gerektiğini biliyordu ancak Chanyeol olmadığına çok seviniyordu. Himchan’dan hoşlanmıştı, fena bir adam değildi; güzel sevişiyordu ve sır saklamada iyiydi. Ancak Chanyeol, Junmyeon’un küçük kardeşi gibiydi. Genç olan için hayatını riske atardı ve cehenneme bile giderdi.

“Dedektif Kim, küçük şakşakçınızdan aldığınız bilgileri henüz arz etmediğini söylediniz?” Kris’in sesi Junmyeon’un dikkatini ona çevirdi. Hala ağlayan Chanyeol’u sımsıkı sarmalamıştı.

Junmyeon buna şaşırmamalıydı; adamın dükkânda söylediği her şeyi bildiğini anlamıştı ve _nasıl_ bildiğini merak ediyordu. Başını iki yana salladı. “Hayır, söylemedim. Söylemeyecektim de… Himchan’a çıkmasını, durmasını söyleyecektim ve artık buna gerek de yok.”

Kris hafifçe kıkırdadı. “Artık hiçbir şeye bakamayacak.” Kris, Junmyeon ve Chanyeol arasında geçen tüm konuşmayı biliyordu ve ikisini dövmek zorunda olmak ona acı vermişti. Özellikle de Chanyeol’u dövmek—bunun için kendisinden nefret etmişti—ama kanıtlanması gereken bir şeydi _bu_. _Kimse_ , Ejderha Kral ile uğraşamazdı. Şu anda deli gibi pişman olsa da…

“Şimdi benimle ne yapacaksın?” Junmyeon sessizce sordu ve cevabı anladığında başını eğdi. “Bana da mı ateş edeceksin?”

Chanyeol’un inleyerek başını hızla iki yana sallamasıyla sarışın tatlı sözleriyle onu yeniden sakinleştirdi.

“Chanyeol sana nasıl tanıştığımızı anlattı.” Kris, Junmyeon’un dikkatini çekti. “Bir teklif. Sana bir teklif sunacağım, işimin düzgün gittiğinden emin olmak için her köşede muhbirim olmasını seviyorum.”

Junmyeon adamın kendisine ne önereceğini merak ederek bekledi. Junmyeon’un durumu gayet iyiydi, Chanyeol gibi darda değildi; kardeşlerini, ailesini ya da yeğenlerini desteklemesine gerek yoktu. Ona ne önerebilirdi ki?

“Seni yeni Seul Polis Şefi yaptırabilirim ve sen orada benim gözüm olursun. Grubumun tüm aktivitelerinin izlerini silecek ve sorunlarıyla ilgileneceksin. Ne dersin?”

Gözleri kocaman oldu ve boğazını temizlemeden önce yere tükürdü. “Ya kabul etmezsem?” aslında çok hoşuna gitmişti. Çok çalışıyordu ve beş yıl içinde o pozisyonu alacağının farkındaydı. Merkezdeki en iyi polisti ve şimdiki Şef pozisyon hakkında sürekli onunla konuşuyordu—

“İstemezsen, seni burada öldürebilirim. Bu işe yaramayacaksa, senin için önemli olan başkasını öldürebilirim.” Hafifçe gülümsedi ve kucağındaki Chanyeol’a baktı.

Junmyeon sertçe ona baktı. “Cesaret bile edemezsin! Yapamazsın—o—sen—onu sevdiğini biliyorum, yapamaz—“

“Denememi mi istiyorsun?” Kris bir kaşını kaldırarak sözünü kesti. “Aşk yer altı dünyasında yer almaz. _Güven_ ise alır; güven ve sadakat hayatta kalmak için aşktan daha önemlidir.”

“Ama—“

“Evet, biliyorum, o beni seviyor ve duyguları karşılıklı ancak zamanı gelirse, elimden bir şey gelmez.” Kris omuz silkti. Aslında blöf yapıyordu. Chanyeol’u öldüremezdi; genç olanın dakikalar önce kendine bakışları, Kris’in ateş edeceğini kabullenmesi neredeyse sarışını öldürecekti. O gözlerdeki bakış hala kalbini kırıyordu.

“Şerefsiz.”

“Şerefsiz olabilirim ama bu senin ve onun hayatının benim ellerimde olduğu gerçeğini değiştirmez. Canım ne isterse yapabilirim. Teklifi _kabul et.”_ Diğeri bakışlarını kaçırana ve omuzları çökene kadar Junmyeon’a sertçe baktı.

“Onu öldürmeyeceğine söz verdiğin sürece.” Junmyeon mırıldandı ve kaş çattı. “Ona yeterince zarar verdin.”

Kris kısaca gülümsedi. “Söz. Şimdi, Chen çoktan senin evinde, benim hakkımda keşfettiğin bilgileri toplamakla meşgul. Buraya getirecek ve onları yakacağız.” Xiumin’e başıyla işaret verdi ve diğer Junmyeon’un bileklerini çözdü.

“Bana karşı gelmeyi düşünüyorsan, sana zarar veririm. Küçük otel odasında Himchan’la becerilirken resimlerin var elimdi ve bunları kolayca ailene ulaştırırım. Bu yapabileceklerimin _en küçüğü_.”

Tehditle Junmyeon yutkununca Kris sırıttı. “Evet, ailen ve baban tarafından dövüldüğün için hastanedeki küçük seansların, terapi konuşmaların hakkında bilgim var. Hepsi sicilinden silinmiş ve ailen parasını ödemiş. _Gerçekte_ kim olduğun için yalan söylediğinde aldığın tedavi bilgileri yok olmuş, huh?”

Junmyeon’un omuzları çöktü. Eski anıları düşünmemeye çalışarak yutkundu. “Nasıl öğrendin? _Kimsenin_ öğrenmemesinden emin olmuşlardı. Yeterince ödemişlerdi—“

“Onlarınkinden daha iyi kaynaklarım var.” Kris göz kırptı. Adam için üzülse bile, bu insanlara yaptığı kadar kötü bir şey değildi ve görülmemiş bir şey de değildi. “Düğünde Chanyeol’la bana sır olarak saklamamızı söylediğin konuşma da var. Xian’ın küçük satıcısı Himchan’la yattığını öğrenene kadar üzerine düşmemiştim. Sözlerimi doğrulasana, sana kanıt için bir miktar kar veriyordu, değil mi?”

Junmyeon başını sallayarak eğdi. “E-Evet. Ona bana verdiğinden fazlasına ihtiyacım olmadığını söyledim ancak üniversite borçlarıyla da uğraşıyordu.”

Kris hımladı. “O zaman ölümü benden çaldıklarını hak ettiğini gösteriyor. Artık üniversite borçları için endişelenmesine gerek kalmadı.”

Kris’e sertçe bakarak tükürdü Junmyeon. “Sen zalim bir şerefsizsin.”

“Artık senin için ‘Patronum.’” Kris kucağına baktığında Chanyeol’un bayıldığını gördü ve bakışlarını yeniden Junmyeon’a çevirdi. “Yeni patronun olarak, bana _her şeyi_ ve ihtiyacın olan _herhangi bir şeyi_ rapor etmeni istiyorum. Bir telefon kadar uzağım.”

Kris’in bakışlarında Junmyeon’un anlayamadığı bir parıltı vardı ancak Xiumin gelip iplerini keserken üzerinde düşünecek zamanı olmadı. Kris’in ve kendisini döven diğer adamın Chanyeol’la odadan çıktığını gördü ve ayağa kaldırıldı.

“Artık birbirimizi daha sık göreceğiz gibi görünüyor, Şef.” Xiumin göz kırptı. “Ben Xiumin.”

Junmyeon ona bir süre baktıktan sonra Himchan’ın bedenini işaret etti. “O n-ne olacak?”

Xiumin bedene baktı. “Daha sonra ortadan kaldırırız. Şimdilik yaralarına bakalım. Alınmaca gücenmece yok, tamam mı Şef?”

Junmyeon az önce Chanyeol’u döven bu adama bakıyordu; eski bir deyişi söylerken dudakları hafifçe yukarıya doğru kıvrıldı. “Şerifi vurabilirsin ancak yardımcıyı vuramazsın? Emirleri uyguluyorsun sadece?”

“Kesinlikle. Chanyeol’a yapmak zorunda olduğum şeyden nefret ettim, onu severim, iyi çocuktur ama emirleri uygulamak zorundayım.” Xiumin üzgün bir gülümsemeyle söyledi ve Junmyeon’un ayağa kalkmasına yardım etti.

Junmyeon bedenine yayılan acıyla inledi; o uzun zaman onu bitirmişti. Xiumin’e yaslandı. “’Emirlere uymanın’ ne demek olduğunu iyi bilirim.”

“Darılmaca yok o zaman, tamam mı?” Xiumin, Junmyeon’u bodrumdan ana binaya taşıyordu; Yixing gelene kadar Junmyeon’u orada tutacaklardı. Ayrıca adamın yaralarını temizlemeye başlayabilirdi.

Junmyeon hımladı. “Sana hayır, ama patronuna… Chanyeol bunların hiçbirini hak etmedi.”

Bodrumda olanları düşünürken boşluğa sertçe bakıyordu. Her dakikasından nefret etmişti; özellikle de günün erken saatlerinde _onu sevdiği için_ Chanyeol, Kris’e bir şey yapmaması için kendisine yalvarmıştı. O _şerefsizi_ seviyordu. Xiumin bir süre bir şey demeden malzemeleri çıkarttı. “Chanyeol anlamadı ama sen Kris’in Chanyeol’a gözlem olmadan seninle buluşmamasını _söylediğini_ anlamak zorundasın. Kris iş konusunda çok dikkatlidir, Chanyeol’a güveniyor ama sen bir polis memurusun ve Chanyeol’un sayesinde burnunu sokmanı istemiyordu.”

Junmyeon’un sert bakışları Xiumin’e çevrildi. “Ama yine de hiçbir şeyi hak etmedi… O zaman… O zaman, Kris sadece… Silahı ona doğrulttu—neredeyse onu vuracaktı—benim ve Chanyeol’un ödünü kopardı—Chanyeol’un… Öylece kabullendi! Kris’in kendisini öldüreceğini düşündü. O şerefsiz onu öldürecekti ve Chanyeol sadece—“ elini kızgın bir şekilde yüzünde gezdirince acıyla inledi ancak o görüntüleri kafasından atamıyordu. Yeniden ağlamak istemesine neden oluyordu. “Onu korumaya yemin ettim ama o göt…” sakinleşmeye çalışarak başını iki yana salladı.

Chanyeol’u kaybetme düşüncesi hala onu ağlatıyordu. Genç olanı kaybedemezdi. Onu korumaya yemin etmişti ve Junmyeon, Chanyeol’u sevdiği kişiden koruyamamıştı.

“Hey, Kim, sakin ol.” Xiumin omzunu tutarak dikkatini çekti. “Kris’i tanıdığında, Chanyeol’u asla öldüremeyeceğini anlayacaksın.”

Junmyeon ona öfkeyle baktı. “Yüzüne kahrolası bir silah doğrultmuştu; o şerefsiz hakkında bana aksini nasıl _iddia edersin_?”

Xiumin iç çekti. “Kris yine de o tetiği asla çekmemeliydi.” Koltuğa oturdu ve Yixing Junmyeon’un yaralarına bakmak için gelene kadar bekledi. “Chanyeol nasıl senin, apaçık, zaafınsa, Kris’in de öyle.”

“Ve Kris de Chanyeol’un.” Junmyeon mırıldandı.

Yixing sonunda çantasıyla gelmeden önce Xiumin bir süre ona baktı ve sonra ifadesi hüzünle karardı. Aynı nedenden ötürü Xiumin’in rahatsız hissettiğini var sayıyordu. Chanyeol’a olanlardan dolayı. Hiçbiri yapmak zorunda olduklarını yapmak istememişti, Kris de dâhil, ama Junmyeon’a dediği gibi _emirler_ uygulanmalıydı.

☯☯☯☯☯☯☯☯☯☯

Chanyeol tam olarak nerede olduğunu merak ediyordu. Dövüldüğünü, Kris’in dokunuşunu, bedenindeki ağrıları ve kalbindeki acıyı hatırlıyordu. Ancak neden bulutun üzerinde uzanıyormuş gibi hissettiğini merak ediyordu; uzun zamandır yattığı yatağın yumuşaklığı…tanıdık geliyordu.

Bu ölümden sonraki hayatın başka bir kısmı mıydı? Öldüğünü varsayıyordu; ölmeliydi, Kris’e ihanet etmişti, ölümü gerçekleşmeliydi. Junmyeon’un, ablasının, yeğenlerinin ve tanıdığı herkesin de öyle. Aynı durumda olup olmadıklarını merak etti. Kendi ölümden sonraki hayatlarında. Herkes için farklı mıydı?

Bilmiyordu.

Gözlerini açtığında tavanın beyaz rengini görebiliyordu; henüz hareket etmeye çalışmamıştı. Henüz acı hissetmiyordu ancak ölümden sonraki hayatta acı var mıydı merak ediyordu. İnci kapıları, gün ışıklarını ve mutluluğu duymuştu ancak bu tam olarak öyle görünmüyordu. İnci kapı gördüğünü hatırlamıyordu.

Yanında tanıdık bir sıcaklık hissediyordu; genelde sırtüstü uyurken hissettiği gibi karnında güçlü ve sıcak bir şey uzanıyordu. Yan tarafa baktığında gördü. Tanıdık sarı saçlar, solgun ten, koyu kaşlar ve adamın keskin hatları.

Kris yanında yatıyordu. Uyuyor gibi görünüyordu ama uyumuyor olabilirdi. Nefes seslerinin de uyumuyor gibi durduğunu söyleyebilirdi Chanyeol.

Ancak bu onda ağlama isteği uyandırdı. Ölümden sonraki hayatın kendisine verdiği şey miydi bu? Kris’le aynı yatakta uzanmak mıydı? Kris’le ölümden sonra bir hayat mıydı? Adamın bağışlayıcılığı için yalvarmak istemesi ve suçlu hissetmesi miydi?

Bu ölümden sonraki hayat mıydı?

Hüzün ve pişmanlıklar?

Daha sonra Kris kıpırdadı; gözleri açıldı ve Chanyeol’un uyanmış, şaşkınca kendine baktığını görünce genişledi. “Chanyeol? İyi misin? Ağrın var mı?” Kris hızla sordu. “Çok acı çekmemen için Yixing'e güçlü ağrı kesicilerden vermesini söylemiştim.”

Ağrısı var mıydı? Chanyeol hareket etmeye çalıştı ve bedenini Kris’e doğru döndürdü. Konuşmaya çalışırken boğazı cızırtılı hissettiriyordu. “Ben...ölmedim mi?” buna çok şaşırmıştı. Silah sesini ve Kris’in kendisine silah doğrulttuğundaki ifadesini hatırlıyordu. Adamın bağışlayıcılığı için yalvarmak istediğini ve Junmyeon’un ağlayışlarını hatırlıyordu. Ölmesi gerekmiyor muydu?

Kris’in gözleri kocaman oldu ve başını iki yana salladı. Doğrularak Chanyeol’a baktı ve adama verdiği zararı görünce yüzünü buruşturdu. “Ölmedin Chanyeol.”

Chanyeol, Kris’in gözlerindeki yaşları görünce bunun ölümden sonraki hayat olduğunu düşündü. Onu daha önce hiç ağlarken görmemişti. Adamın ağlayabildiğini düşünmemişti. Adamın sertliği, zalimliği ve merhametsizliğinden dolayı mümkün değilmiş gibi görünüyordu.

“Özür dilerim Chanyeol. Çok üzgünüm. Sana bunu yapmamalıydım, seni incitmelerine izin vermemeliydim. Hayatımda asla incitmek istemediğim tek kişiyi incittim ve çok üzgünüm. Chanyeol, bebeğim. Özür dilerim.” Kris’in sesi çatladı ve alt dudağı titremeye başladı. Dişleyerek durdurdu.

Chanyeol, Kris’in yüzünü tuttu ve yanağından akan bir damlayı sildi. Uyuşmuştu. “B-bunun ölümden sonrası olmadığına e-emin misin?”

Kris başını iki yana salladı. “Bebeğim, benim yanımda yatağımızdasın. Yaşıyorsun. Ölmedin.” Chanyeol adamın sesindeki titremeyi hala duyabiliyordu.

“B-Bana ateş etmedin mi?”

Kris başını eğdi ve alnını Chanyeol’un omzuna yaslarken dudaklarından bir inilti döküldü. Chanyeol’a sıkıca tutunuyordu ve genç olan onun ağlamasını dinliyordu. Kris’in omzunda ağlamasıyla kendi gözleri de sulanıyordu. Gerçek dışı hissettiriyordu.

Aşk olduğu bu büyük, kötü, kalpsiz adam önünde parçalara ayrılıyordu.

“Hak etmiştim, biliyorsun.” Chanyeol yumuşak bir sesle mırıldandı ve elini sarı saçlara götürerek okşadı. “Bana ateş etmeliydin, sana ihanet ettim Kris. Asla etmek istemedim, _bilerek_ yapmadım ama Junmyeon’a bizi, her şeyi değil ama söylemememi söylediğin her şeyi anlattım. Ona söyledim… Ve bunu gözetim olmadan yaptım. Beni aradığında düzgün düşünemedim. Sesi çok endişeli çıkıyordu ve onun için korktum. Başına bir şey geldi sandım ve onu görmek zorundaydım. İyi olup olmadığını görmek zorundaydım. Hyung benim için çok önemlidir, bunu sen de biliyorsun ve görevdeyken bir şey olduğundan korktum. Ya yaralanmış olsaydı?” Chanyeol dudaklarını yalayarak ıslattı ve Kris’in durduğunu fark ederek devam etti. “Bana yaptıkların beni incitse de, Xiumin’in yumrukları dalaşılacak bir şey değil. Beni öldürecek olmana rağmen…  Bunu kabul ettim. Demiştin ki—“

“Dediğimi siktir et.” Kris doğruldu. Gözleri kızarmış ve suluydu ancak ona sertçe bakıyordu. “Özür dilerim, Chanyeol. Haklı _değildim._ Önceden dediklerimi umursamıyorum. _Seni incittim._ Hayatımdaki en değerli varlığı incittim. Hem de seni dinlemem gerekirken.”

Chanyeol’un gözleri yaşardı. “Ama haklıydın—“

“Nah haklıydım.” Kris kaş çatıyordu. Chanyeol’un tanıdığı Kris geri gelmeye başlamıştı. “Chanyeol, sana sayısızca seni incitemeyeceğimi söyledim ve yine de incittim. Bilmeliydim, işin doğrusunu bilmeliydim. Senin nasıl olduğunu, Junmyeon’la, ablanla ve yeğenlerinle aranın nasıl olduğunu biliyorum. Luhan bana mantıklı davranmamı söyledi. D.O olanları ilk anlattığında, elinde Junmyeon’la konuşmanın kaydı olmasına rağmen, mantıklı davranmamı söyledi. Olan her şeyi biliyordum. Beni ondan nasıl korumak istediğini, beni tutuklamaması ve soruşturma açmaması için ona yalvardığını biliyordum ama yine de sana bunları yaptım. Çok özür dilerim bebeğim. Çok, çok üzgünüm.” Kris başını yeniden Chanyeol’un omzuna yasladı. Gözleri sulanmıştı. Kendini yumruklamak, dövmek istiyordu.

Bir süre sessizlik oldu. Chanyeol olanları sindirmeye, anlamaya çalışıyordu. Adama sıkıca sarılmak ve yaptıkları için üzgün olduğunu söylemek istiyordu. İkisi de birbirinden özür dilemeliydi. Chanyeol, Kris’e kin tutamazdı. Junmyeon’la gözetim olmadan görüşmemesi için daha önce kendisini uyarmıştı.

Kris ne derse desin, Chanyeol bunu hatırlıyordu ve sözünü tutmak için elinden geleni yapmıştı. Tek bir hataydı…

Ancak düşündüğünde silah sesi duyduğunu hatırlıyordu. Kris, Chanyeol’u vurmadıysa kimi vurmuştu? Aklına dolan düşünceler paniklemesine neden oldu çünkü bodrumda onunla beraber dayak yiyen tek kişi vardı.

“Kris?” hala Chanyeol’a sarılan adam hımladı. “Junmyeon’u ö-öldürdün mü?”

“Hayır,” Kris mırıldanarak ona bakmak için doğruldu. “Junmyeon’u öldürmedim; senin için ne kadar değerli olduğunu biliyorum. Tehlike olmasına rağmen ona bir teklif sundum.”

“Teklif mi?”

Kris onu bırakmadan Chanyeol’un yanına uzandı. Genç olanın yanında olduğundan emin olmaya çalışır gibiydi. “Onu polis merkezinin Şefi yapacağım. Orada benim gözüm, kulağım olacak.”

“Kabul etmesi için ne yaptın?” Junmyeon’un adalet duygusu vardı, bunu biliyordu. Junmyeon’un Chanyeol gibi hiçbir şey bağlı olmadığını da biliyordu. Adam gerçekten istediği her şeye sahipti.

“Onu öldürmekle tehdit ettim.” Kris cevapladı, yine de gerçeğin yarısıydı. “Duyduğun silah sesi bir süredir seviştiği uyuşturucu satıcısını öldürdüğüm kişiye aitti. Xian’dan parayı çalan kişiye.”

Chanyeol, Junmyeon’un bunun hakkında bir şey dediğini hatırlıyordu. Polisin nasıl başa çıktığını merak ediyordu. “Jongup denen çocuk değil miymiş?”

“Sadece o değilmiş.” Kris, Chanyeol’un yüzüne baktığında onun tavana baktığını gördü; kızgın görünmüyordu. “Yaptıklarım için bana neden kızmadın? Bana neden bağırmıyorsun? Senden uzak durmamı ya da beni bir daha görmek istemediğini söyle.”

Kris bunlarla yüzleşmeye hazırlanmıştı ancak Chanyeol’un boş ifadesine hazırlıklı değildi. Adamın kendinden uzaklaşmaya çalışacağını, gitmesi için bağıracağını ve ondan nefret ettiğini söyleyeceğini falan düşünmüştü. Kris onu kucağında tutarken Chanyeol bodrumda olanların hepsini duymamış olmalıydı.

Daha sonra sıcak, kahverengi gözler kendisine döndü; Kris’in daha önce görmediği bir boşluk vardı. Chanyeol, Kris’den daha farklısını beklemiyormuş gibi bir boyun eğme vardı ve bu onu yaralıyordu. Genç olan için her zaman bir canavar olduğunu varsaymıştı. Kris’in yanında zorla kalması bir tehditle olmuştu ve belki de bunca zaman yanında kalması da o tehdit sayesindedir?

Neden olmasın ki?

Chanyeol’a göre Kris aynısını yapmalıydı.

“İtaatsizlik ettim Kris…” Chanyeol yumuşak bir sesle söyledi. “Yaparsan ne olacağını söylemiştin ve yaparsam nasıl görüleceğini biliyordum…” gözleri sulanmaya başladı ve Kris ağlamamak için bakışlarını kaçırdı. “Yaşadığım için mi yoksa tehdidini yerine getirmediğin için mi daha çok şok oldum, bilmiyorum…”

Kris başını iki yana salladı. “Ama seni asla incitmeyeceğime söz verdim, asla istemedim… İncitmeyeceğim konusunda bana güvenmedin mi? Güvenine ben ihanet etmedim mi?”

Chanyeol yutkundu ve Kris ona döndüğünde genç olan elini yavaşça kalbinin üzerine koydu. “Bunu bana yaptığın için burası acıyor ve silahı bana doğrultman canımı yaktı.” Kris nefesini içine çekti. “Önceden beni incitmek istemediğini söylediğin aklımdan geçti, kırıldım ve kalbim hala acıyor ama bu isteyerek olsun olmasın bana yapmamamı söylediğin şeyi yaptığım gerçeğini değiştirmiyor.”

İkisi arasında yeniden bir sessizlik oldu ve Chanyeol, Kris’in aklından geçenleri merak ediyordu. Kris, Chanyeol’un dediklerini düşünüyordu. Onun, Kris’in kendisine ateş edeceğini, onu öldüreceğini kabullenmesi hala kendisini incitiyordu. Ona hiç güvenmiyor muydu? Ama Kris’in davranışları adamın kendisine olan güvenini sarmış olabilirdi.

“Chanyeol.” Kris seslendi ve doğrularak genç olana baktı. “Bunun için beni terk etmek istersen seni durdurmayacağım ama kalırsan bir daha asla böyle bir şey yapmayacağıma söz veriyorum. Daha farklı davranmalıydım, biliyorum ve bir daha böyle bir şey olursun bu şekilde davranmayacağım.”

“Seni bir daha _asla ama asla_ incitmeyeceğime ve bunu yapmayacağıma yemin ederim.”

Chanyeol ona bakarak elini uzattı ve Kris’in yüzünü okşadı. Zayıfça mırıldandı. “Tamam… Hiçbir yere gitmiyorum yine de. Kris, bu hala beni incitiyor ve kırıldım ama bir yere gitmem.”

“İlk başta kalman için dediklerim yüzünden kalıyorsan eğer, zorunda deği—“

“Hayır!” Chanyeol ona sertçe baktı. “O beni başta kalmaya zorlayan şeydi ancak şimdi beni kalmaya zorlayamaz. Belki de gitmeliyim,” omuz silkmeye çalıştı. “Ama _istemiyorum_. Seni bırakmak istemiyorum, uzaklaşmak istemiyorum. Sikeyim, Kris. Seni kaybetmek istemediğim için Junmyeon hyunga soruşturma açmaması için yalvardım ve _hala_ seni kaybetmek istemiyorum. Cezamı kabullendim ve yaşadığım için minnettarım ama seni bırakmak istemiyorum.”

Chanyeol bu düşünceye dayanamıyordu. Belki de gitmeliydi, herkes kendisine bunu söylüyordu… Kris bile. Ama Chanyeol istemiyordu. Şu anda istediği tek şey Kris’ti ve olabildiğince uzunca bir süre ona sahip olmak istiyordu.

Belki başlarda böyle bir şey olsaydı ve Kris ona sinyal verseydi bırakıp giderdi. Ama o öncedendi ve şimdi, beş yıl sonra, adama âşıktı. Adamın kollarında uyanmaya, geceleri ona sarılmaya, tatlı öpücüklere, gece yarısı öpüşmelerine, âşık olduğu gülümsemesini görmeye, Kris’e çoktan alışmıştı. Adamdan ayrı olma düşüncesine katlanamıyordu.

Bodrumda olanlar aklına geldikçe kalbi hala sızlıyordu ve sızlayacağını biliyordu. Kris ona asla zarar vermeyeceğini söylemişti ama yaptıklarının sonuçlarını da söylemişti.

Ama tereddüt bile etmeden Kris’e güvenmişti Chanyeol. Bunu yaptığı için, kaderini buz kadar soğuk adama bağladığı için aptal olup olmadığını düşünüyordu.

Kris’e bakarken aklından bu düşünceler geçiyordu ve adamın yüzünün her bir hattını inceliyordu. Tanrım, tepeden tırnağa çok güzeldi. Kıpırdayan dudakları… Kahretsin, Kris konuşuyordu ama Chanyeol tek kelimesini bile dinlemiyordu. Chanyeol’un gitmesi konusunda plak gibi görünüyordu; gözleri yeniden sulanmış ve kızarmıştı. Chanyeol bun görüntüden nefret etmişti.

“Kris?” seslendiğinde adamı susturdu. “Bana sarılır mısın?”

Kris tereddüt etti ama Chanyeol onu zayıfça kendine çekerek kollarına sokuldu. “Sen bana sarılırken birbirimizi affedebilir miyiz?” Chanyeol’un sesi çatladı ve Kris’in kolları etrafına dolanırken gözleri sulandı. “Bu acıyı durdurmanı istiyorum.” Yüzünü Kris’in boynuna gömdü. Yaralı ve hırpalanmış dudaklarına rağmen adama olabildiğince sokulmak istiyordu.

“Ben buradayım Chanyeol.” Kris dudaklarını Chanyeol’un alnına bastırdı ve onu çok sıkı olmayacak şekilde sarmaladı; yaralarına ve berelerine daha çok zarar vermekten korkuyordu. İstediği son şey genç olana daha çok acı vermekti.

Chanyeol sessizce hıçkırdı. “Seni seviyorum Kris.” Her şeye rağmen hala seviyordu.

Kris ona karşılık vermenin yanlış olduğunu hissediyordu, özellikle de ona yaptıklarından sonra, ancak Chanyeol’u rahatlatmak için söyledi. Ancak bedeli ne olursa olsun ona telafi edeceğine içinden yemin etti.

☯☯☯☯☯☯☯☯☯☯

Şef’in aniden görevden çekilmesi merkezdekilerin çoğu için şaşırtıcı olmuştu; Junmyeon için hariç tabii. Neyse ki yaralarının çoğu makyajla gizlenmişti o yüzden yaralarını göremediler fakat dudağı hala bereliydi. Şef’in geri çekilmesine, sonunda emekli olmasına şaşırmalarına rağmen Junmyeon’un pozisyona getirmesi şaşırtıcı değildi.

Bir süredir Junmyeon’un bir sonraki Şef olacağı ama zamanının belli olmadığı dedikoduları dolanıyordu.

Açıkçası Junmyeon tam bu pozisyon için yaratılmış gibiydi. Onu şaşırtan tek şey pozisyonu aldığında Şef’in onu odasına çağırması ve merkez dışından gelen gizli kaynağın teklifleri dâhil, pozisyon hakkında her şeyi açıklamasıydı.

Junmyeon bunun Kris’in bir işi olduğunu varsayıyordu ve ‘gizli kaynaktan’ bahsederken adamın renginin atması doğruluğunu kanıtlıyordu.

Kris ve Chanyeol’la olan iş onu hala kızdırıyordu; Chanyeol’un adamı kolayca affetmesi onu daha çok kızdırmıştı ancak çok yakında mafya lideriyle paylaşılacak bir kozu vardı.

☯☯☯☯☯☯☯☯☯☯

“Eee, yeni pozisyonunu sevdin mi, _Şef_?” Kris sordu. Junmyeon önceki gün olan cinayetin kanıtlarını ona uzatırken masasında oturuyordu. Kris’in çetesinden birisinin dâhil olduğunu biliyordu.

Junmyeon ona sertçe baktı. “Fena değil. Chanyeol nasıl?” bodrumdaki o geceden beri ondan çok az haber alabilmişti. Nasıl olduğunu bilmek için ölüyordu ama grup üyelerinden duyduğu kadarıyla adam geçen hafta yatak odasından çok nadir çıkmıştı. Chanyeol’a göre bir şey değildi bu.

Kris sandalyesini masasının arkasındaki pencereye çevirdi. “Hala iyileşiyor. Bunu soruyorsan eğer…”

“Hayır, onu yine dövüp dövmediğini soruyorum.” Junmyeon bir adım yaklaşarak tısladı.

Kris’in kendisine attığı bakış onu geri adım atmaya zorlamalıydı ancak hiçbir şey yapmadı. “Bunu soran sen iken, ona neden bunu yapayım?”

“Ondan sonra hala seninle kalmak istemesine inanamıyorum. Onu yine tehdit etmediysen tabi.” Junmyeon, Kris’in sözlerini duymazdan geldi. Tehlikeli sularda yüzdüğünün de gayet farkındaydı. Kris’in arkasını kollaması için birini ayarladığını, muhtemelen Junmyeon’un aptalca bir hareketini beklediğini biliyordu.

Kris bunu geçiştirdi. “Chanyeol’a kendin sorabilirsin ama muhtemelen odaya girmene izin vermeyecektir. İyileşiyor fakat korkarım ki biraz daha rahatsız.”

Junmyeon’un öfkesi dinmişti. “Huh?”

“Basit bir mide virüsü.” Kris’in bakışları yumuşadı ve masadaki dosyaya baktı. “Benim hatam olduğunu söyleyebilirim ancak en sevdiği restorandan sipariş vermek isteyen kendisiydi ve o zamandan beri hasta. Beni de hasta edeceğini düşünerek odaya girmeme bile zar zor izin veriyor.”

“Nedeni bu mu?”

Kris kıkırdadı. “Tabii ki Junmyeon.” Dikkatle sandalyesinden kalktı ama ilerlemedi. “Dediğim gibi, kontrol etmekte özgürsün. Tartışmak istediğin başka bir şey yoksa?” siyah saçlı adama bir kaşını kaldırdı.

Junmyeon tereddütle başını iki yana salladı ve adama sertçe baktı. “Chanyeol’a bakacağım.”

“Keyfin bilir.”

Junmyeon ona bakmadan odadan çıktı ve kapıyı çarptı. Kris iç çekti ve dışarıya bakmak için pencereye yaklaşırken yüzünü buruşturdu. Tao sonunda saklandığı yerden çıkarak silahını gözüne koydu. Masaya yaklaşıp Junmyeon’un bıraktığı dosyayı aldı ve inceledi.

“Ona teklif sunma fikrini hala sorguluyorum. Baş belası olacağını biliyorsun.” Tao dosyayı incelerken söyledi. Birkaç gün önce bulunan Xian’ın bedeninden kalanlara baktı. İz yoktu ve hiçbir şey bulamayacaklarından emindi. Bundan emin olmuştu.

Kris omuz silkti. “Kocama âşık. Yakında fark ettiğinde, çok sorun olmayacaktır.”

Tao başını kaldırdı. “Umursamıyor musun?”

“Pek sayılmaz.”

“Karnın ve kaburgaların nasıl?” Tao sordu. Dosyayı masaya atarak Kris’in yanına geldi ve yüzüne baktı.

Kris dudaklarında hafif gülümsemeyle ona baktı. “Xiumin’in yumrukları karşılaşılacak bir şey değilmiş.”

Tao kıkırdadı. “Seni dövmem için beni tutmalıydın.”

Genç olana sertçe bakarak başını iki yana salladı Kris. “Kocama yumruk atan _sen_ değildin, değil mi?” pencereye doğru döndü. “Chanyeol geçen gece benimle banyo yaptığında yaralar hakkında soru sordu. Ona hak ettiğimi ve _onunkilerin_ sonunda kaybolmaya başladığı için minnettar olduğumu söyledim.”

“Ge, o gece için kendini dövdürmeye devam edemeyeceğini biliyorsun, değil mi? Bu koşullar göz önüne alındığında, ben de farklı tepki vereceğimi söyleyemem. Grubumuzda bir muhbir olduğunu yeni öğrenmiştin, kim olduğundan emin değildik ve Chanyeol bunu yanlış zamanda yaptı ancak açıkçası—“

“Bu umurumda değil. Yaptıklarımı daha iyi göstermiyor. Ona yaptıklarımdan nefret ettim, o bunların hiçbirini hak etmedi.” Elini yüzünde gezdirdi ve ifadesi sertleşti. “Lanet olsun, o herkes için örnek bir kocaydı ve daha iyisini _bilmeliydim._ Ona güvenmeliydim.”

Tao sessiz kaldı. “Seni çoktan affetti, ge. Belki zamanla sen de kendini affedeceksin. Ben Şef’in gidip gitmediğine bakayım.”

Kris cevap vermedi ama çıkarken Tao da bir cevap beklemiyordu.

☯☯☯☯☯☯☯☯☯☯

Junmyeon, Chanyeol’un rahatsız olduğunu söylerken Kris’in yalan söylemediğini anladı. Genç olanın yüzünde maske ve gözlerinin altındaki siyah torbalar vardı. Geçen haftadan kalan yaralar geçmeye başlamıştı. Chanyeol’un kendisini gördüğüne sevindiğini biliyordu ve maskesine rağmen genç olanın dudaklarındaki gülümsemeyi neredeyse görebiliyordu.

“Ee, iyi misin?” Junmyeon, Chanyeol’a polis şefi olduğunu ve olanları anlatmayı bitirdiğinde sordu. Genç olan, pozisyon kocası sayesinde gizlice alınsa da, onunla gurur duyuyordu ve Junmyeon er geç bu pozisyona geleceğini biliyordu.

Chanyeol, yataktan, başını zayıfça salladı. Yatağın yanında boş su şişeleri vardı. “İyiyim hyung, midemi bozmuşum sadece. Kris geçen gün sipariş verdiğim yemekten olduğunu söyledi.” Kris’in adının geçmesiyle Junmyeon’un gözünün seğirdiğini fark etmişti.

Su şişelerine bakarak hımladı. “Bol su içiyorsun o zaman?”

“Evet _anne_.” Chanyeol güldü. Hala yorgundu o yüzden yastıklara kendini bıraktı. Rilakkuma pelüşüne sarıldı.

Junmyeon gözlerini devirdi ve gülümsedi. “Pekâlâ, kendine baktığından emin olmalıydım.”

Chanyeol baş salladı. “Tabii ki hyung. Kris’e sahibim, sürekli nasıl olduğumu ve bir şeye ihtiyacım olup olmadığını sorup duruyor. Onu hasta edeceğimden korkuyorum.”

Junmyeon’un gülümsemesi soldu. “İyi olacağına eminim. Biraz hastalık onun hak ettiklerinin en azı.”

“Onun hakkında kötü konuşmasan keşke, hyung. Gerçekten o kadar kötü değil—“

“O kadar kötü değil mi?” Junmyeon homurdandı. “Chanyeol, _bir hafta önce_ olanları unuttun galiba? Kalkmış bir de o kadar kötü olmadığını söylüyorsun?”

Chanyeol başını iki yana salladı. “İşti o, hyung. Onu çoktan affettim. Büyütülecek bir şey yok.”

Junmyeon sertçe baktı. _“İşmiş._ Bana ikinizin tanıştığını anlatmasına göre, evliliğinizin iş olmasına inanmak zor. Geçen hafta olanlara kadar, evliliğin ve senin adına mutluydum. Doğru olanı bulduğunu, Kris’le mutlu olduğunu düşünüyordum ancak sana yaptıklarını _kolayca_ görmezden gelmeni anlamıyorum. Sana yaptıklarına rağmen.” Tekrarladı ve Chanyeol’un yaralı gözüne baktı. Daha sonra bakışlarını tişörtün sakladığı ama orada olduklarını bildiği yaraların olduğu yere çevirdi.

Bedeninin genç olanınkinden bir farkı yoktu. Sabahları duş alırken aynada tam karşısındayken görmemek imkânsızdı.

“Onu affettim çünkü ona aşığım, hyung. Çoktan benden özür diledi ve telafi etmek için her şeyi yapıyor.” Chanyeol başını eğdi. “Böyle bir şeyin asla olmayacağına söz verdi ve olursa o zaman onu bırakacağım ve beni hiç rahatsız etmeyecekmiş.”

Junmyeon kaş çatmak istiyordu ama çatmadı. “Tüm suçluların kurbanlarına böyle söylediğini biliyorsun, değil mi? Daha önce böyle vakalara _baktık.”_

Chanyeol ona sertçe baktı. “Kris asla bana el kaldırmadı, Junmyeon hyung—“

“Tabii ki, şakşakçılarından birine yaptırıyor çünkü.”

Sessizlik oluştu; Chanyeol gözyaşlarının eşiğindeydi. Genç olanı bu hale getirdiği için kendinden nefret ediyordu polis memuru ancak Chanyeol’un hiçbir şey yapmamasını ve Kris gibi birisinden uzaklaşmamasını anlayamıyordu.

Fakat o gün dükkânda Kris ve aralarında geçen her şey hakkında konuşurken Chanyeol’un nasıl olduğunu hatırladığında, Chanyeol’un adam için hissettiklerini görebiliyordu. Chanyeol’un onu sevdiğini biliyordu; Kris’in yaptığı işi, polisler ve mafya arasında olanları biliyordu. Hoş değildi, genelde hiç hol olmazdı. Bir yandan Chanyeol için korkarken sarışınla tanıştıktan sonra Chanyeol’un daha mutlu olduğunu inkâr edemiyordu.

Junmyeon derin bir nefes aldı. “Özür dilerim Chanyeol.” Chanyeol’un gözlerinin içine bakarak devam etti. “Bunlar için üzgünüm, sana daha önce de tek istediğimin mutluluğun olduğunu...seni mutlu görmek olduğunu söylemişti ve Kris de seni mutlu ediyor, değil mi?”

Chanyeol başını salladı. “Ediyor, hyung. Her şeye rağmen beni mutlu ediyor.”

“O zaman…” Junmyeon durakladı ve gözlerini kapatarak iç çekti. “Bir daha seni bu konuda rahatsız etmeyeceğim.” Gözlerini açtığında Chanyeol’unkilerle karşılaştı. “Duygularımın öne geçmesine izin verdim ve böyle bir şey yapan kişiyi nasıl affettiğini hala anlayamıyorum ancak bu benim evliliğim, kocam değil. O senin sorumluluğun. Ablana seni güvende tutup, sana bakacağıma söz verdim. Daha önceden kararlarına ve Kris hakkındaki sözlerine güvendiğimi söylemiştim.”

Genç olanın gözleri yeniden sulandı ama bu sefer üzüntüden değildi. “Sorun değil, o düşündüğün kadar kötü biri değil hyung. Bana karşı iyi olduğunu söylemişti ve öyle de.”

“Ama sana bir daha böyle bir şey yaparsa, onu ellerimle boğarım. Duydun mu? Küçük şakşaklarını boşver.” Junmyeon’un sesi sertti ve Chanyeol her kelimesinde ciddi olduğunu biliyordu.

“Biliyorum.” Chanyeol başını salladı, gülümsüyordu ve Junmyeon, Chanyeol’un ne istediğini anlamıştı.

Yatağa yaklaştı ve yaralı bedenlerine dikkat ederek ikili sarıldı. Junmyeon başını omzuna yaslayıp kollarını beline dolarken Chanyeol da kollarını Junmyeon’un beline dolamıştı.

“Seni kaybedemem Chanyeol.” genç olanın kendisini duymasına izin vererek sessizce mırıldandı.

☯☯☯☯☯☯☯☯☯☯

O eller, hala iyileşen yerlere dikkat ederek, sırtında hareket ederken Chanyeol inledi. Sırtındaki düğüm düğüm olan noktalarda büyülü bir etkisi vardı. Duş başlığından akan sıcak su aralarından kayıp gidiyordu ve duşları bittiğinde sıcak suyun kalmayacağından emindi. Kris’in acelesi yokmuş gibi görünüyordu; Chanyeol’un sırtına ve omzuna sakince masaj yapıyordu.

“İyi hissediyor musun?” Kris ensesine öpücük kondurdu. Elleri Chanyeol’un karnına kaydı.

Genç olan omzunun üstünden bakarak zayıfça gülümsedi. “Hala yorgunum ve zayıf hissediyorum ama çoğu belirti geçti. _Tanrıya_ şükrüler olsun.” Banyoda midesindeki çıkarttığı saatleri düşününce yüzünü buruşturdu. “En sevdiğim siparişi vermek istersem bunu bana hatırlat, tamam mı?”

Kris kıkırdadı. “Sana başka bir restoran bulmama ne dersin?”

Chanyeol omuz silkti. “Önce Luhan araştırsın, tamam mı?”

“Tamam, güzel kocam ne isterse odur.” Kris boynunu öptü ve geri çekilerek az önce ellerinin gezdiği yerleri inceledi. Sarı ve kahve lekelere kaş çatmak istiyordu ama bakışlarına hüzün yerleşti. “Bedenini bir daha böyle görmek istemiyorum; ne kendi ellerimden ne de başkasınınkinden dolayı.”

Chanyeol, Kris’in elini tutup okşadı. “Kendini mahvetmeyi bırak.” Dönerek Kris’in bedenindeki lekelere baktı. Kris’in gözlerinin içine baktı. “ _Gerçekten_ durdur şunu.”

“Nasıl durdurayım? Ben tek şeyi incittim ve bir daha incitmek istemiyorum.” Kris kendisine bakıp omuz silkti ve yeniden Chanyeol’un gözlerinin içine baktı. “Bunu _hak ettim_. _Seni dinlemediğim_ için bunu hak ettim.”

“Kris, biz bunu aştık. Çoktan birbirimizi affettik. Sana karşı kin beslemiyorum. Keşke kendini harap etmeyi bıraksan.”

Kris elini Chanyeol’un yüzünde kaybolan lekelerde gezdirdi. “Yüzüne aptallığımın kanıtını göremeden baktığımda kendimi mahvetmeyi bırakacağım.” Gözleri sulandı ve devam etmeden önce alt dudağını ısırdı. “Chanyeol, çok özür dilerim.”

Chanyeol hafifçe gülümsedi. “Sorun değil, Kris. Seni seviyorum ve her şey iyi olacak, tamam mı?”

Kris, Chanyeol’u kendine çekerek sarıldı; genç olanın hala yanında, kollarında olduğunu ve rüyada olmadığına inanmak istercesine sarıldı.

Hala kâbuslar onu rahat bırakmıyordu ve geceleri uyanıp Chanyeol’un yanında uyuduğunu görmek istemesine neden oluyordu. Adamın başında kurşun olmuyordu çünkü bazı rüyaları iyi sonuçlanmıyordu, bazılarında tetiği çekiyordu. Genelde sıçrayarak uyanıyor ve uyuyan Chanyeol’a sıkıca sarılıyordu. Nabzını hissedip göğsünün hareketlerini izleyerek Chanyeol’un hala yaşadığına inandırıyordu kendini.

“Seni seviyorum Chanyeol.”

“Ben de seni seviyorum, Kris.” Chanyeol gülümsedi. Onun için endişeleniyordu ancak Kris’in kollarında olmanın zevkine de varıyordu. Burası en sevdiği yerdi. Bu güçlü, sıcak kolların arasında olmak. Onların sıkıca etrafına dolanması. Dünyalara bedelmiş gibi onu sarmalamaları…

☯☯☯☯☯☯☯☯☯☯

Kris, Kim Himchan’ın profiline bakıyordu. Luhan, adamı bodrumda öldürdükten kısa bir süre sonra getirmişti ama şimdi bakabiliyordu. Endişelerinin çoğu Chanyeol’un iyileşmesi ve kocası için yapabilecekleri üzerineydi. İşte pek karışıklık yoktu; Himchan ve Jongup diğer uyuşturucu satıcılarının önünde öldürülünce, bu diğerlerini yeterince korkutmuş olmalıydı. Kalan çoğu zamanı Chanyeol’a ayrılmıştı.

Genç olanın uyumak dışında bir şeye izin vermemesine rağmen Kris alabildiğinin hepsini alıyordu. Chanyeol’un sağlığı için endişelenmesini ve kendisini hasta etmek istememesini anlıyordu ama Yixing, Chanyeol’un tamamen iyileştiğini duyurduğunda Kris yemek dışında odadan en az bir-iki hafta çıkmayacaktı.

Junmyeon da pek sıkıntı çıkarmıyordu; hala vakalarla uğraşıyor ve Kris’in grup üyelerinin arkasında bıraktıklarını kapatıyordu. Her fırsatta Kris’ten hoşlanmadığını dile getiriyordu.

Ofisinin kapısı açılmasıyla düşüncelerinden sıyrıldı. _‘İti an çomağı hazırla…’_ Junmyeon gelmişti.

“Evet?” Junmyeon önüne başka bir dosya fırlatınca Kris, Himchan’ın dosyasını kapattı.

Junmyeon’un yüzünde çatıklık yoktu ancak mutlu görünmüyordu; Kris’le buluşurken hiç hoşnut görünmezdi. “Himchan’ın bedeni bulundu.”

Kris önce dosyaya sonra Junmyeon’a baktı. “Eee? Beni işaret eden bir şey bulamayacaklar.”

“Yanlış hatırlamıyorsam onu öldüren senin silahın değilmiş.” Junmyeon gözlerini devirdi. “Grubun hakkında her şeyi rapor etmemi söylemiştin.”

“Chen kurşunu çıkarmıştı, bir şey bulamayacaklar.” Kris, Junmyeon’un ifadesini görmezden geldi ve geriye yaslandı. “Ve anlaşmaya uyduğun için teşekkürler.”

Junmyeon, Kris’e sertçe baktı ve iç çekti. “C-Chanyeol seninle mi konuştu?”

“Konuştu. Neden bana karşı bu kadar düşmanca olmadığını merak ediyordum. Ancak hala nefret olduğunu anlayabiliyorum.” Kris başını salladı ve ayağa kalkarak masanın önüne dolaştı. Masasının üstündeki Himchan’la alakalı iki dosyaya baktı. Önündeki adamı beceren satıcıydı.

“Bence hak ettin.”

Kris omuz silkerek bir kaşını kaldırdı. “Etmediğimi söyleyemem.” Sonra hımladı. “Eee, söylesene Junmyeon, kocaman ne zamandır âşıksın?” polisin ağzının açık kalmasına ve gözlerinin kocaman olmasına şaşırmamıştı; sırıtarak cevabı beklemeye başladı.


	5. Son Part

_“Polis merkezinde Chanyeol’a bir iş bulmanı istiyorum Oppa. Neredeyse her yerde bir pozisyon olmaya çalıştığını biliyorsun ama kimse onu istemiyor.” Genç anne kollarındaki minikle yalvarıyordu._

_Siyah saçlı adamın dudaklarından bir iç çekiş sesi duyuldu ve kahvesinden bir yudum aldı. “Şefle konuşacağım ama akademideki rekorunu ve sınavlarını zar zor geçtiğine bakarsak, en alt rütbede olacaktır.”_

_Bakışlarını yere indirdi. “En iyisi olmadığını biliyorum ama kalbindeki istekle iyi bir polis olacağına söz veriyorum, Oppa.”_

_Polis bir süre sessiz kalarak düşündü. Genç kardeşiyle daha önce tanışmıştı, ablasının tanıdıklığı dışında arkadaş değillerdi. İçi dışı bir ve adalet duygusu güçlü birisine benziyordu. Ablası haklıydı. Kalbinde istek vardı, fiziği yeterli görünmüyordu. Ama bunlara rağmen genç erkek gülümsemesini asla kaybetmiyordu. Onda hayran olunası bulduğu bir şeydi._

_“Ne yapabilirim bir bakayım.”_

_Kadın masanın üzerinden uzanıp elini tuttu. “Ama bana onu koruyacağına söz ver, tamam mı? İstediğinin –polis olmanın, insanlara yardım etmenin, adalet aramanın—bu olduğunu biliyorum ama Chanyeol’u bilirsin. Lütfen onu koruyacağına söz ver?” gözleri sulandı. “Kardeşimin görevde öldüğü haberini almak istemiyorum. O, çocuklarım dışında ailemden kalan tek kişi.”_

_Ne demek istediğini biliyordu; kısa süre önce kocasını kaybetmişti ve şu anda tek elinde kalanlar çocukları ve kardeşiydi._

_“Onu koruyacağım, endişelenme Yoora. Onu güvende tutacağıma söz veriyorum.”_

☯☯☯☯☯☯☯☯☯☯

_Böylece Şef’le konuşup anlaşma yapmıştı. Junmyeon tek başına çalışıyordu, partnerleri hiç sevmezdi; onu yavaşlatırlardı ve işini paylaşmayı hiç sevmezdi. Asla bitiremezdi. Ama anlaşmaya göre çömezi, Park Chanyeol’u, genç olanın eksikliklerini kapatmak için kendi partneri olarak kabul etmişti. Ki bu eksiklikler çok fazlaydı._

_Ancak ilk birkaç görevden sonra Junmyeon tek yapması gerekenin Chanyeol’u minare gölgesi almaya göndermek ve görevi kendisi halletmek olduğunu fark etmişti. Başta suçlu gibi hissetmişti ancak Yoora’ya verdiği sözü tutarak kardeşini güvende tutuyordu. Böylece zarardan uzak kalıyordu._

_Zamanla Chanyeol’un hareketleri ve başarılarından dolayı şaşkınlığa uğradığı anlar da oluyordu. Hala birimin en kötüsüydü ama Junmyeon başarılarını görebiliyordu ve genç olanla gurur duyduğunu kabul ediyordu._

_Ve zamanla başta onu geren koca gülümseme her sabah evden çıkıp görmek için can attığı bir şeye dönüşmüştü. Bazı sabahlar ikisi için poğaça alıyordu. Bir keresinde Chanyeol aptalca hareket yapıp kovaladıkları suçlu tarafından neredeyse vurulacakken her şey değişti. Junmyeon genelde onu bu vakalardan uzak tutmayı başarırdı ancak bunu yapamamıştı ve adamı indirmek için çok sabırsızdı. O yüzden Chanyeol araya karışıp kurşun sıyrığı almıştı. Ufak bir sıyrıktı ama yardım gelene kadar kanamasını durdurmaya çalışırken Junmyeon’un içinde bir şeyleri uyandırmıştı._

_Junmyeon’un yıllardır saklamaya çabaladığı bir şeyi._

_Gerçek kimliğinin bir parçasını._

_O anda Chanyeol’u bir hyungun dongsaengini sevdiğinden farklı sevdiğini fark etti. Olması gerekenden çok daha fazla hem de._

_Ancak görmezden gelmeye çalışarak kendine sakladı. Bu en iyisiydi; terapisti beynine yeterince nüfuz etmişti, babası yeterince dövmüştü. Kendi uzuvlarını kontrol edemeyen, şaşkın, çömez bir polis yerine ailesine güzel bir kız götürmesi gerekiyordu._

_Evet… Chanyeol’a sahip olamazdı. Genç olanı daha çok sevmeye, uzaktan sessizce izlemeye ve onun için en iyisini dilemeye başladı. ‘bir şeyi seviyorsanız, onu özgür bırakmalısınız,’ diye mırıldanırdı hep kendini. Bir harekette bulunsa ya da itiraf etse Chanyeol’u lanetlerdi ve buna dayanamazdı. Chanyeol kendisine sevimli bir kadın bulup küçük bebekler yapmalıydı._

_Hayır, o sadece karşılıksız aşk olmalıydı._

_Ta ki keskin gözleri ve sert havasıyla sarı saçlı bir şeytan gelip Chanyeol hakkında bildiği her şeyi yerle bir edene kadar. Genç olanın erkeklerden hoşlandığını bilmiyordu; Chanyeol hakkında bir şey bilmiyordu. Konusu hiç açılmamıştı ve sadece bir kez Chanyeol’un bir kızı kestiğini görmüştü._

_Genç olanın erkeklere baktığını hiç görmemişti. O yüzden partnerinin sevgilisi olduğunu ve hatta **bir adamla** nişanlı olup yakında evleneceğini duyduğunda şok olmuştu. Partnerini çalan şanslı piç için mutlu olmasına rağmen kıskanmıştı._

_Hem de çok **kıskanmıştı.**_

“Kocana âşık değilim.” Junmyeon mırıldandı ve bakışlarını yere çevirdi. Kocasını sevdiğini bile bile adamın yüzüne bakamıyordu. Kocasına arzu duyuyordu.

Kris kıkırdadı. “Benim etrafımdaki yalancılar kafalarına bir kurşun yer, Junmyeon. Bu seferlik izin vereceğim ama sana yeniden sorduğumda işler çirkinleşmeden bana gerçeği söylemelisin.” Junmyeon başını kaldırdı, gözleri açıldı. “Şimdi… Kocama ne zamandır âşıksın? Bir yıl mı? İki yıl mı? Beş yıl mı? Biz evlenmeden önce mi? O polis olmadan önce mi? Partnerin olmadan önce mi? Bu yüzden mi partnerin oldu? Karasevdan mı?”

Junmyeon soruları tarttı. “Sana yeniden yalan söylersem kafama sıkacağını söylüyorsun ama kocana âşık olduğumu söylersem o zaman bana vurmanı ne engelleyecek?”

Adamın bir kaşı havaya kalktı. “Bunun için seni vuracağımı cidden düşünüyor musun?” başını iki yana salladı. “Çoktan iyi tarafımdasın; beni ne kadar çok kızdırsan da, kocamın _arkadaşı_ olduğun için istesem bile seni vuramam.”

“Tabii, o yüzden mi bizi o gün dövdürdün?” Junmyeon homurdandı.

Sarışın ona sert bakış attı; tehlikeli sularda olduğunu biliyordu. “Lanet soruya cevap ver.”

Junmyeon sertçe bakarak karşılık verdi. “Nedenmiş? Chanyeol’u sevdiğim süreyi bilmen ne yarar sağlayacak?”

Kris omuz silkti. “Pekâlâ, bu âşık olduğun kısmı cevaplıyor ama sadece merak ediyorum. _Paylaşmaya_ karşı değilim, Junmyeon, demek istediğim bu.”

Junmyeon’un ağzı açık kaldı. “N-Ne…”

“Chanyeol kabul ederse tabii ki, burada kocamın duygularından bahsediyoruz. Seni hayatında şu anda olduğun yerde kalmanı isterse, o zaman üzgünüm ama işler değişmez. Ancak daha fazlasını isterse, bu mutluluğu ondan esirgemem. Chanyeol’un kalbi birden fazla kişi için yeterince büyüktür ve seni gerçekten önemsiyor.”

Junmyeon’un dili tutulmuştu. Ne demesi gerekiyordu? Yıllardır Chanyeol’a olan hislerini saklamaya çalışmış, bir hyungun donsaengini sevmesi gibi göstermişti. Ancak düşündüğünde bunu yapamamıştı. Ailesi bir şey duyarsa çok beter belaya girerdi başı. Muhtemelen onu akıl hastanesine falan yatırırlardı. Babası onu öldüresiye kadar döverdi, bunu biliyordu.

Himchan’la olan şey tamamen sırdı. O uyuşturucu satıcısı ve Junmyeon polis olduğu için küçük ilişkilerini sır olarak saklamak zorundaydılar. Ama Chanyeol’la olan şey bambaşkaydı. Annesi çoktan ikisi arasında bir şeyler olduğunu zannetmeye başlamıştı ve Chanyeol’un kız arkadaşı olduğunu ve kendisinin de kadın polislerden birisiyle konuştuğunu söyleyip geçiştirmişti. Bilmedikleri onu üzmezdi. Ama çok yaklaşmıştı. _Hem de çok._

Kris derin düşüncelere dalmış adama bakıyordu. Yüzünden geçen değişik duyguların korku doluya dönüşmesini izledi. Junmyeon’un tereddütlünü, Kris’in kendisine yapacaklarından korkusunu gösterdiğini varsaymıştı ama biraz ikna ile—“

“Yapamam.” Junmyeon başını iki yana sallayarak Kris’i düşüncelerinden ayırdı. Yüzü solmuştu. “Bunu yapamam, hayır, y-yapmayacağım—“

“Nedenini öğrenebilir miyim?” adamın tam olarak neden korktuğunu merak ediyordu.

Junmyeon toparlandı ve ona sertçe baktı. “Çünkü… Sicilimi gayet net biliyorsun, ailemin saklamaya çalıştığı şeyleri… Teklifini kabul ettim ve Chanyeol da tamam dedi diyelim ailem duyarsa ne olur? Ölsem daha iyi—“

“Hala nasıl bir işim olduğunu anlamadın mı?” Kris, Junmyeon’a aptalca bir şey söylemiş gibi bakıyordu. “Yatak odamızda ya da büyükse seninkinde yaşadıklarımız gizli kalır. Ayrıca Chanyeol ve sen kimse bir şey demeden kahve içmeye çok gittiniz. Ailenin duymasını istemiyorsan, pekâlâ,  yerin 3 metre altındayken hiçbir şey duyamazlar.”

“Ama ben…” Junmyeon ne diyeceğini bilemeyerek durakladı. Kris ailesini öldürebilirdi… Yapmasını isterse Kris ikisini de öldürebilirdi. Hem de gözünü bile kırpmadan. Başlarına tek bir kurşunla Junmyeon hayatını istediği gibi yaşayabilirdi. Korkmadan istediği kişiyi sevebilirdi, olmak istediği kişinin hayatını yaşayabilirdi.

Konu hassastı; onlar _ebeveynleriydi_ , onları öldürtemezdi. Eve getirdiği ilk erkeği ne kadar çok sevdiğini söyledikten sonra ona yaptıklarına rağmen… Bunu söylediğinde annesinin attığı ilk tokadı, çocuk gittikten sonra babasının attığı sayısız yumrukları unutamıyordu. Annesinin kızları ona kakalamaya çalışmasını ve sonunda terapiste gönderilmesini unutamıyordu. Babası onu bayıltana kadar dövüyordu ama konuşma terapisti annesinin fikriydi.

Onda yanlış olan bir şeyler varmış gibi onu iyileştirmek içindi. Ama gerçek sorunu olan hangisiydi? Çocukları istedikleri kişi olmadığında şiddete başvuran ve onu zorlayan iki yetişkin mi? Yoksa toplumun kabul etmediği şeyleri hoşlanan sorunlu çocuk mu?

Kris bir şeyler diyordu ancak Junmyeon duymuyordu. “Gerçekten yapabilir misin?”

“Ne? Aileni öldürmeyi mi?” Kris bir kaşını kaldırıp kıkırdadı. “İstersen bu gece hallederim.”

Daha sonra Junmyeon yanlış olduğunu bildiği –özellikle de adaletin tarafında olan birisiyken—sözleri söyledi; onlara engel olamıyordu. “Yap gitsin.” Ağabeyi ve kız kardeşi yas tutup üzülürdü ancak Junmyeon kesinlikle rahatlardı. Onlar olmadan huzur içinde yaşardı. Kâbus olmazdı… Beğendiği adama gizlice bakmak olmazdı. Daha sonra _kim olduğunu_ hatırlayarak kaş çattı. “Bunun için seninle başka bir anlaşma yapmak zorunda mıyım?”

Kris başını iki yana salladı ve sırıttı. “ _Bir şeye_ ihtiyacın olursa, telefon et yeter demiştim. Ve her şeyi kastetmişti.” Daha sonra konuya döndü. “Chanyeol’a gelirsek, bunu cevabın olarak kabul ediyorum.”

Junmyeon tereddüt etti ama başını salladı. “Kabul ederse, evet.” Keyifsizce güldü. “Burada ailem ve sevdiğim çocuk için şeytanla anlaşma yaptığıma inanamıyorum.”

“Tabii ki. Onunla konuşacağım.” Kris doğruldu ve pencereye yaklaştı. “Bu gece Tao’yu bilgilendiririm.”

Junmyeon yanına gidip aşağıdaki, mansiyonun arka tarafındaki bahçeye baktı. “Bu senden hoşlanmadığım gerçeğini değiştirmeyecek. Ne de Chanyeol’a yaptıklarını affedeceğim.”

“Kendine de, değil mi?” Kris ona baktı. Junmyeon sessiz kaldı ama evet, hala buna kızgındı. Chanyeol’a o gece olanları kafasından atamıyordu. Kris iç çekerek manzaraya döndü ve mırıldandı. “İnan bana, ben de yaptıklarımla gurur duymuyorum.”

Junmyeon homurdandı. “Bay Büyük, Kötü ve Çirkin’in duyguları olmadığını sanırdım, zalim—“ boğazına yapışan el sözünü kesti ve sırtı duvara yapıştı. Sert değildi ve boğazındaki el o kadar sıkmıyordu, sadece tutuyordu. Hareketleri için bir uyarı gibiydi.

Kris ona sertçe bakıyordu, Junmyeon’un beklediği sertlikte değildi. “Ağzına dikkat et Junmyeon, yoksa daha iyi şekilde kullanırım.”

Kahretsin. _Kahretsin Kahretsin Kahretsin Kahretsin Kahretsin Kahretsin Kahretsin._ İma apaçıktı. Junmyeon o sertliğin ne olduğunu şimdi anlamıştı. _Siktir._ Kris’in dudaklarındaki sırıtış bunu hissettiriyordu; Chanyeol ikisi sevişirken hep bununla karşılaşıyorsa genç olanın sarışından neden vazgeçmediğini anlayabiliyordu _. Siktir._

Ancak Kris’in bilmediği şey Junmyeon’un kolay bir adam olmadığıydı. O yüzden geriye itilip sırtı duvara yapışınca şaşakaldı sarışın. Şef’in gücü Kris’i şaşırtan tek şey değildi, dudaklarına yapışan dudaklar da vardı. Bunu adama kendisinin yapacağını düşünmüştü. Junmyeon’un adım atacak kadar cesur olduğunu hiç düşünmemişti.

Zaman kaybetmeden dudakları aceleyle hareket etmeye başladı; ikisi de baskın olmak için savaşıyordu. Junmyeon vazgeçmiyordu ve Chanyeol dışında birisine itaatkâr olmak Kris’in doğasında yoktu. Ona izin verebilirdi ama başkası olmazdı.

Junmyeon’un kötü öpüşmediğini kabul etmeliydi; saçlarını sertçe çekiştiren parmakları sevmişti. Parmaklarının altındaki Junmyeon’un bedenini hissederek kalçasını kavradı ve sertliğini karnına sürttü. Öpücüğü bozmadan inlediler ve dişleriyle birbirlerine saldırdılar.

Kris’in dişleri Junmyeon’un alt dudağına geçtiğinde Şef dudaklarından dökülen küfre engel olamadı ve geri çekilerek ciğerlerine bir nefes çekti. “S-Siktir, Kris…” Kris sertleşen penisini sonunda kavradığında yeniden küfretti. “B-Biz gerçekten—ne—ya—Chanyeol… Chanyeol—Kris—“ Kris saçını kavrayıp dudaklarını aç bir öpücükle birleştirince Junmyeon’un sesi yeniden kayboldu.

Ancak Kris geri çekilip Junmyeon’u yere ittiğinde her şey durdu; Junmyeon’a bakarken nefesi hırıltılı çıkıyordu. “O pis ağzını daha iyisine kullanacağımı söylemiştim.”

Sarışını ittirip üstünlüğü ele aldığını ve Junmyeon’a kolayca itaat ettirdiğini düşündüğü için sertçe bakmak istemesine rağmen, diz çöktürüldü. Elleriyle sarışının pantolonunun fermuarını çözdü.

Kirpiklerinin altından Kris’e baktı; bunu istediği belliydi ancak sormadan edemiyordu. “Chanyeol ne olacak?”

Kris sırıttı ve uzanarak Junmyeon’un alt dudağını okşadı. “Yatağımıza davet edilenin sadece kendin olduğunu mu sandın?” Junmyeon’un gözlerinin genişlemesiyle kıkırdadı. “Şimdi işine bak.”

Junmyeon’un şok olan ifadesi sertleşti ve mırıldandı. “Hay sikeyim.” Silah baksırı indirerek sertleşmiş penisi ortaya çıkardı. Gözleri genişlemiş, ağzı sulanmıştı. Lanet olsun.

Kris’in Chanyeol’a atıfta bulunmayı durdurması –genç olanın komik yorumunu tekrarlaması—zordu ama söylememek için kendini tutmuştu. Bunun yerine kendini Junmyeon’un yüzüne doğru ittirdi. Polis ona sertçe baktıktan sonra Kris’i ağzına aldı ve başını diliyle yaladıktan sonra emmeye başladı.

Parmakları Junmyeon’un saçlarına geçti ve çekiştirdi; emerken başını hareket ettirmeye başladı. Gözleri kapalıydı, adama öfkeyle bakmak istiyordu ancak gururunu bir dakikalığına kenara bırakmaya ve kinini susturmaya karar verdi. Bundan sonra Kris’ten nefret etmeye devam edebilirdi.

Kris ağzına sertçe girince ve boğazına dokununca neredeyse boğulacaktı. Yutkundu ve onu boğazına kadar almaya başladı; bir süre sonra nefes almak için geri çekildi, dilini Kris'in penisinin başında ve damarlarında gezdirdi. Bunu yaptığında derin bir inleme duydu; ağzı dolu olmasaydı sırıtacağı türden bir inlemeydi.

Bir el ağzına alamadığı kısmı kavradı ve diğeri de Kris’in toplarıyla oynamaya başladı.

Kris sıcaklığı, sıkışmayı karnında hissedebiliyordu ve kendisini Junmyeon’un sıcak, ıslak ağzına girmekten alıkoyamıyordu. O dil penisinde harikalar yaratıyordu; derince vurduğunda Junmyeon öksürdü ve uyarı olarak toplarını sıktırdı.

Kris’i mücadeleye sokacak bir hareketti ama mücevherlerine bir şey olmasını istemiyordu ve Junmyeon’un şu anda kendisine zevk verdiğini biliyordu ancak Şef ona zarar vermekten kaçınmazdı. Islak kas yeniden yarığına dokunmaya başladığında küfrederek inledi. Çok dayanmayacaktı.

Kris’i sonunda getiren şey Junmyeon’un geri çekilerek başını emmesi ve kalanını eliyle okşamasıydı. Junmyeon bunu, Kris’in boşalmasını bekliyor gibiydi.

Junmyeon’un inlemelerinden gelen titreşimle Kris vazgeçiyordu. Karnındaki sıkılık kaynıyordu ve boşalmaktan kendisini alamıyordu. Her şeyini o sıcak, ıslak mağaraya bıraktı. Siyah saçlı adam her şeyi yuttuktan sonra dudakları parlak ve kırmızı bir şekilde geri çekildi.

Kris’in göğsü aldığı her nefeste yükselip alçalırken ona bakıyordu. Junmyeon sert bakışlarla mırıldandı. “Şerefsiz.” Kris gülmekten kendisini alamadı.

“Kendi boşalmanı böyle mi istiyorsun?” Kris, Junmyeon’a konuşma fırsatı vermeden onu yukarıya çekti ve dudaklarını yeniden kavradı. Elleriyle diğer adamın pantolonunu indirdi.

Dudakları ve dişleri Junmyeon’un boynunda morumsu bir iz oluştururken elini sert penise sarmıştı. Tükürükle ıslattığı iki parmağını adamın içine soktuğunda Junmyeon tişörtleri üzerine geldi.

“O gece seninle çalışmam için Chanyeol’u öldürmekle tehdit ettiğinde blöf yaptığını fark ettim.” Junmyeon yeniden konuşarak sessizliği bozdu. Onun sırtı duvara yaslıyken Kris masasından destek alıyordu; ikisi de yerde oturmuş, nefeslerini düzenlemeye çalışıyordu ve bitmiş görünüyorlardı.

Kris’in kaşı kalktı. “Nasıl?”

Junmyeon iç çekerek omuz silkti. “Başta bir seziydi ancak yanlışım yok, değil mi? Blöf yapıyordun, değil mi?”

Sarışın bir süre sessizce ofis kapısına baktı. “Evet.”

“Küçük konuşman yalandı, değil mi?”

Kris’in gözleri Junmyeon’a döndü. “Chanyeol dışında herkese yönelikti. Onu kaybedemem.”

“O zaman bunu ona neden yaptın?” Junmyeon, Kris’in neden bahsettiğini anlamıştı. Hala kızgın ve kırgın olduğunu tek şeydi.

 _“Kimse_ Ejderha Kral’a bulaşamaz ile başladı.” derin nefes alarak dudağını ısırdı.

Çünkü _ilk başta_ her şey böyle devam ediyordu _. İlk başta_ Chanyeol’u hizada tutmak için bir tehditti; Kris’in çalıştığı ve tanıdığı herkesi hizada tutmak için bir tehditti. _İlk başta_ hayatının bir gerçeğiydi. Ancak artık öyle değildi. O motto ve Chanyeol’u aynı anda düşündüğünde kusmak istiyordu ve midesi kasılıyordu. Chanyeol’un yaralı yüzü gözünün önüne geldiğinde her şey canını yakıyordu. Kris’in nefes alması zorlaşıyordu. Kendisi için değerli olan tek şeyi incittiği için Xiumin’den yeniden kendini mahvetmesini ve dövmesini istemişti.

Junmyeon karşılık veremeden Kris devam etti. “Ama şimdi… Ona bunu yapmam aynı nedeni fakat artık değil. Beni affetti, hatta bana bunu beklediğini söyledi.” Kris derin bir nefes aldı. İstediği son şey bu şerefsiz önünde ağlamak olduğu için Junmyeon’a öfkeyle baktı. “Bir daha _asla_ yapmayacağım aptalca bir hataydı.”

Junmyeon da ona sertçe baktı. “Asla yapmayacağın konusunda haklısın. Chanyeol’a yeniden olursa kıçını tekmeleyeceğimi söyledim.”

Kris durgunlaştı. “Seni durdurmayacağım.”

Junmyeon konuşana kadar ikili yeniden sessizleşti. “Sence bu anlaşma Chanyeol için sorun olmayacak mı?”

Kris sırıttı. “Neden? Kocamı becermeye bu kadar hevesli misin?”

Junmyeon başını iki yana salladı. “Ondan değil—“

“Oh haklısın, ona _âşıksın_. Kocamı çalmayı düşünmüyorsundur herhalde?” Junmyeon cevap verince yüzü düştü.

“Asla sana baktığı gibi bana bakmaz, Kris.” Junmyeon iç çekti. “O gün kahve dükkânında senden bahsedişini görmeliydi. Gözlerinin bu kadar parladığını hiç görmemiştim.” Sonra sarışının acılı ifadesine sertçe baktı. “Bu yüzden ona yaptıkların için sana çok kızgınım, siktiğimin şerefsizi seni.”

Kris bir süre sessiz kalıp kendinden nefret etmeye devam etti. Chanyeol ve Junmyeon’un tüm buluşmaları ses kaydedilir, bir adam onları yakından izlerdi o yüzden Kris kendisinden bahsederken Chanyeol’u hiç görmemişti. Ancak Junmyeon’un dediklerine inanıyordu. Chanyeol’a böyle bir şey yaptığını düşününce genç olanın yanına gidip, diz çökerek ve ağlayarak özürler dilemek istiyordu. _Bir daha asla._ Bir daha asla olmayacaktı. Kris buna yemin ediyordu ve Kris’in iyi olduğu bir şey varsa o da sözünde durmasıydı.

“Bir daha asla olmayacak, Junmyeon. Bundan emin olabilirsin.”

Siyah saçlı adamın yüzü aydınlandı ve sonra kızardı. “Olursa, seni geberteceğimden _emin_ olabilirsin.”

Kris ellerini havaya kaldırdı. “Seni durdurmayacağım.” İç çekti. “Geçerli bir neden değil ancak Himchan’la ilişkini öğrendiğimde her şey ipe geçirildi. Chanyeol’la konuşmak istemen yanlış bir zamanlamaydı ve onun da gözetim olmadan gitmesi aptalcaydı. Senin için çok korkmuş.”

Junmyeon durakladı. “Gözetim olmadan mı?” sertçe baktı. “Kahve randevularımızı gözletiyor muydun?”

“Sen bir polissin, Junmyeon. Araştırmaya ya da Himchan’ı bizi gözlemeye ne zaman ikna ettin bilmiyorum ancak burası tehlikeli bölge. Ayrıca Chanyeol için önemlisin; çok sevgi dolu, bazen de saftirik olan Chanyeol. Ona beni ve işlerimi sorman çoktan kanıtlandı. Her şey elinde yok ama beni ve onu hapse atmaya yetecek kadar var.”

“Ona asla böyle bir şey yapmazdım—“

“Bunu _artık_ biliyorum. Ancak Chanyeol’un bana senin hakkında sürekli söylediği şey adalet duygun ve kanuna kati bir şekilde uymandı.”

Junmyeon başını iki yana salladı. “Ablasına onu her zaman koruyacağıma söz verdim. Bunu ona yapmazdım, Kris. Lanet olsun, Chanyeol’a sen hapse girince üzüleceği için soruşturma açmayacağımı bile söyledim.” Kucağındaki ellerine baktı. “Her şeyden önemlisi tek istediğim Chanyeol’un mutluluğu.”

“İnanması zor olsa da, benim için de öyle.” Kris başını kaldırarak Junmyeon’un gözlerinin içine baktı. Ortak noktaları vardı.

☯☯☯☯☯☯☯☯☯☯

“Odadan çıktığını görmek çok güzel.” Yoora, Yunho’yu kucağına alırken Chanyeol’a bakıyordu.

Chanyeol sırıttı. “İnan bana, çıkabildiğime ben daha çok seviniyorum. Ne virüsü olduğunu bilmiyorum ama bir daha gelmesin istiyorum.”

Yoora kıkırdadı. “Virüsler hiç eğlenceli değiller. İyi olman çok güzel. Yunho ve Yoonha onları ne zaman bıraksam seni soruyorlardı. Kris ve diğerlerinin bakmalarını sevmediklerinden değil ama seni ne kadar çok sevdiklerini biliyorsun.”

Yoonha, Chanyeol’un elini çekiştirdi ve bacağına sarıldı. “Evet, dayı, seni çok özledik.”

Yunho sırıtarak başını kaldırdı. “Evet, ama ben Kris eniştemle video oyunu oynamayı seviyorum. Her zaman yenmeme izin veriyor!”

Chanyeol homurdandı. “Çünkü oynamakta çok kötü.”

Yunho sırıtmaya devam etti ve Yoora güldü. “Yeniden iyi olduğunu görmek çok güzel. Çocukları almaya geldiğim her zaman Kris’in çok endişeli olduğunu görüyordum.”

Chanyeol’un yüzünde hafif bir gülümseme oluştu. “Çok evhamlı birisi.”

“Seni ne kadar çok önemsediği belli.” Yoora göz kırptı ve Chanyeol kızararak yorum yapamadan önce çocukları kapıdan çıkardı. “Haydi, sizi yatırmam lazım. İkinizin de sabah okulunuz var.”

Chanyeol çocukları arabaya bindirirken ablasına yardım etti ve sonra Yoora’ya sarıldı. İçeriye girdiğinde merdivenlerden inen, duştan yeni çıkmış Kris’le karşılaştı.

Evde ikisi dışında kimse yoktu. Grubun geri kalanı ya kişisel işlerini hallediyor ya da Kris’in verdiği görevdeydi. Evin kendilerine kalması çok nadir gerçekleşirdi ve Chanyeol’un memnuniyetle karşıladığı bir şeydi.

“Sonunda gittiler mi?” Kris ıslak saçlarını kurulayarak sordu.

Chanyeol baş salladı. “Mmm…” sonra göz kırptı. “Ev bize kaldı.”

Kris sırıttı. “Şarap ve çikolataları getirmemi ister misin?” havluyu omzuna attı ve Chanyeol’un beline kollarını doladı.

Hımlayarak bir parmağını bornozun açıkta bıraktığı Kris’in çıplak göğsünde gezdirdi. “Tek istediğim karşımdayken neden onlar?” utangaçça Kris’e baktı.

Genç olanın kendisine öyle bakmasıyla Kris dudakları arasındaki mesafeyi hızla kapattı. “Benim de tek istediğim karşımda.” Kris, Chanyeol’un dudaklarına doğru mırıldandı ve onu kendine çekti.

“Yatak odasına kadar yarışalım mı?” Chanyeol geri çekilerek sırıttı ve Kris’in yanağını öptü.

“Bunu tercih etmem.” Kris itiraz etti ama Chanyeol’u yatak odasına doğru çekiştirdi. “Geçen sefer yarıştığımızda neredeyse merdivenlerden düşecektin.”

Chanyeol’un yanakları kızardı. “Ama düşmeden önce yakaladın beni.”

Kris sırıttı. “Çünkü dolgun kıçının dibindeydim.”

“O kadar değil—“ Kris arkadan onu avuçlayınca sözünü kesti ve yanakları daha çok kızardı.

“Bendekinden dolgun.”

Omzunun üstünden baktı ve Kris haklıydı. Beyaz bornozun içinde bile zar zor belli oluyordu. Güldü. “En azından ellerime sığıyor.”

“ _Bir_ eline.” Gözlerini devirerek homurdandı. “Ama benim kıçımdan konuştuğumuz yeter. Seninle bir şey hakkında konuşmak istiyordum.” Yatak odasına girip kapıyı kapatınca söyledi.

Chanyeol merakla döndü ancak Kris bornozunu çıkardıktan sonra onu yatağa çekiştirdi. Sarışın henüz başlamamıştı, çarşafın altına sokuldu. Kris’in devam etmesini beklerken Chanyeol da soyunmaya başladı. Ne hakkında konuşmak istediğini merak ediyordu.

Biraz gerilmişti. Kötü bir şey olmamasını umuyordu—

“Junmyeon hakkında ne hissediyorsun?”

Pekâlâ, bu onu şaşırtmıştı. Pantolonunu çıkartırken durakladı ve bir bacağı hala içindeyken omzunun üstünden Kris’e baktı. “Ne?”

Kris kıkırdayarak Chanyeol’un yüzünü kavradı. “Junmyeon hakkında ne hissediyorsun? Yakın arkadaştan fazlasını mı?”

Chanyeol, Kris’in bakışları altında hafifçe kızardı ve soruyu kafasında tarttı. “Pek sayılmaz? Neden sordun? Bugün Junmyeon’la aranızda bir şey mi oldu? Çocuklarla parktan dönerken aceleyle çıktığını gördüm.”

Junmyeon’un dağılmış olduğunu hatırlıyordu. Gergindi. Dudakları şişti ve yorgun görünüyordu. Polisin ve Kris’in kavga ettiğinden endişelenmişti ama bu da şiş dudaklarını açıklamıyordu.

Kris elini Chanyeol’un yüzünden çekti ve sırtüstü uzanarak tavana baktı. “Bugün kötü bir şey olmadı ama bizim için önemli olan bir konuyu tartıştık.”

“Oh? Neymiş?” Chanyeol sonunda pantolonunu çıkarıp yatağa girdi. Kris’in cevabıyla donup kaldı.

“Sen.”

Chanyeol donmuş halde Kris’e bakıyordu. “Ben mi?” konuştuklarının kötü olduğunu düşünerek devam etti. “Olanlara hala kızgın mıymış? Ona söylemiştik—“

“O sana âşık, Chanyeol.” Kris bakışlarını Chanyeol’a döndürdü ve genç olanın şoke olduğunu gördü. İfadesi daha sonra şaşkınlığa büründü ve güldü.

Başını iki yana salladı. “Ciddi değilsin, hyung bana âşık değil. Bana karşı olan korumacılığından dolayı böyle düşünüyorsan, gerçekten—“

“Ablana verdiği söz yüzünden değil sadece. O gerçekten seni seviyor, hyungun dongsaengini sevdiğinden fazla hem de. O sana âşık, Chanyeol.”

Chanyeol bakışlarını kaçırdı ve sırtüstü yaslanıp sessizce düşünerek tavanı izlemeye başladı. İkili arasında biraz sessizlik oldu ve Kris’in dediklerini düşünürken, Kris’in bu bilgiyi ya da teoriyi –çünkü Chanyeol doğruluğuna ikna olmamıştı—nasıl karşıladığını merak ediyordu.

Tabi son beş yıldır sadece iki kişi Kris ve Chanyeol’un yatağına girebilmişti ve onlarda Luhan ve Kai’di. O zamanlar çok sarhoş olup birbirlerinin kollarına düştükleri için olmuştu. Ayrıca Chanyeol, Kris dışında o ikisini her zaman çok güzel buluyordu ve kocası hareketlerinden rahatsız olmuş gibi görünmemişti.

Ancak konuştukları kişi Junmyeon’du ve Kris, Şef’in Chanyeol’a âşık olduğunu düşünüyordu. Luhan ve Kai, Chanyeol’den hoşlanıyordu ama ona âşık değillerdi; anın verdiği kıvılcım ve şehvetten başka bir şey değildi. Junmyeon ise bambaşka bir konuydu.

Kris, Chanyeol’un yüzünden geçen farklı ifadeleri izledi. Genç olanın yüzü gerçekten açık kitap gibiydi ve Kris yüzündeki endişeyi görebiliyordu.

Chanyeol boğazını temizleyerek Kris’e baktı. “Umm… B-Bir şey dedi mi sana?”

“Konuyu ben açtım; seni ne kadar süredir sevdiğini söylerse onu öldüreceğimi düşündü.” Kris adamın ifadesini hatırlayınca keyiflendi ve devam etti. “Aklından geçen buysa, ona bunun için zarar vermeyeceğim Chanyeol.” Genç olana baktığında Chanyeol’un aklından geçenin bu olduğunu anladı. Junmyeon’un güvenliğini.

Chanyeol, Kris’e baktı. “Umursamıyor musun? Hala bana âşık olduğuna inanmakta zorluk çekiyorum ama… Umursamıyor musun gerçekten?”

Kris başını iki yana sallayarak dirseği üzerinde doğruldu ve Chanyeol’a döndü. “Hiç umursamıyorum. Hatta ona paylaşmaya karşı olmadığımı söyledim.”

“Ama Luhan ve Kai’yle olanla aynı olmayacaktır… Onlar sarhoş gecelerdi ve—“

“Eğlenceliydi, biliyorum ve daha fazlası dâhil olmadı.” Kris onun yerine bitirdi. “Bu farklı evet, çünkü sana karşı güçlü hisleri var ancak bu yüzden onun hakkında ne hissettiğini soruyorum. Çünkü seni paylaşmamızı istemezsen o zaman kabul etmek zorunda değilsin. Kimse seni zorlamayacak. Senin mutluluğun her şeyden önemli, tek endişem bu. Ancak Junmyeon’la daha fazlasını istersen ya da onu yatağımıza davet edersen, ne karşı çıkacağım ne de reddedeceğim. İkimizin de tek önceliği senin mutluluğun. Başka bir şey değil.”

Chanyeol’un dili tutulmuştu. Açıkçası, böyle bir muameleyi hak edecek ne yapmıştı ki? Kris’in davranışlarını affettirmek için çok çabaladığını biliyordu ancak bundan önce bile Kris’in tek umursadığı Chanyeol’un mutluluğu olmuştu. Junmyeon ise… Adam ağabeyi gibiydi… Merkezdeyken onu sürekli korumuş ve görevde pek çok kez kıçını kurtarmıştı. Şimdi de Kris’in dediklerini öğrenmişti.

İki adamın mutluluğu dışında bir şey istememelerini anlamlandıramıyordu—

“Şunu düşünmeyi bırak,” Kris’in sesi düşüncelerini böldü ve gözleri genişledi. “Düşündüğün her şeyi yüzünden görebiliyorum, Chanyeol ve sen dünyadaki tüm mutluluğu hak ediyorsun. Junmyeon da seni mutlu edecekse bunu engellemeyeceğim.”

Chanyeol, Kris’e sokuldu ve gözlerine baktı. “Bu… olanlar yüzünden Junmyeon’u bana itmiyorsun, değil mi Kris? Senden ayrılmak istemediğimi söyledim…”

Kris’in bakışları yumuşadı ve Chanyeol’un yanağını okşadı. “Hayır, bebeğim. Hala yaptıklarımı affettirmek, affına layık olmak istiyorum ancak bunun onunla hiçbir alakası yok, yemin ederim.”

“Eee, beni Junmyeon’la paylaşmak mı istiyorsun?”

“ _Senin_ istediğin buysa,” Kris vurguladı. Onun için bir şey hissetmiyorsan her şeyin olduğu gibi kalacağını ancak hissediyorsan bu ilişkinin senin istediğin yöne gideceğini söyledim ben ona. Her şey senin için Chanyeol. Junmyeon benden nefret ediyor ama sana âşık.”

Chanyeol bir süre ona baktıktan sonra sırtüstü döndü ve tavana baktı.

“İstersen düşünebilirsin ya da ona kendin sorabilirsin Chanyeol.” Kris mırıldandı ve sırtüstü uzandı. “Bunun kavga ederken işlerinin başka yöne kaydığını itiraf etmeliyim. Kelimenin tam manasıyla.” Kelime seçimine homurdandı. Chanyeol merakla bakınca açıkladı. “O bana sakso çekti ben de ona otuz bir çektim.”

Chanyeol’un ağzı açık kaldı ve kekeledi. “S-Sen ve h-hyung?”

“Olayın heyecanıyla oldu.” Kris omuz silkti. “Önemli değil ama ondan sonra _senin_ bir numaralı önceliğimiz olduğun kanısında anlaşma yaptık.”

Chanyeol ona sokulup başını omzuna yasladı. “Hyung sana sakso çektikten sonra hala bir penisin olması beni çok şaşırttı. Kopartacağını düşünmüştüm.”

Kris parmaklarını Chanyeol’unkilere geçirdi. “O gün onunla konuştuğundan beri bana karşı biraz daha medeni davranıyor, aksi halde penissiz bir kocan olacaktı.”

“Çok yazık olurdu çünkü penisini seviyorum.” Chanyeol hafifçe gülerken Kris sırıttı. İkisi arasında olanlar hala şaşırtıcıydı. Bu aynı zamanda çocuklarla döndüğünde Kris’in neden farklı gömlek giydiğini de açıklıyordu. Junmyeon’un şiş dudaklarını da açıklıyordu. “Bunu düşüneceğim. Kadınlarla değil de erkeklerle ilgilenmesine hala şaşırıyorum. Özellikle de bana tanıttığı Kim Yoonhae, Go Pyogeun ve Shin Gisa’dan sonra…” Junmyeon iyi bir adam olduğu için kadınları düşününce onun tipinde olmadıklarını fark ediyordu.

Kris omuz silkti. _“Senin_ erkeklerden hoşlanman, hatta bir erkekle evlenmen onun için şaşırtıcı olmuş asıl.”

Chanyeol hımladı. “Sanırım. Ama ben her zaman bir kadınla evleneceğimi düşünürdüm. Lisedeyken Baekhyun sadece ufak bir deneyimdi. Erkeklerden hoşlandığımı söyleyemezdim, hatta bir erkekle evlenmeyi düşünemezdim. Özellikle de Güney Kore’de kabul edilmediği için.”

Kris sırıttı. “Pekâlâ, eğer istersen ara sıra senin için elbise giymeye karşı değilim.”

Chanyeol şakayla sarışının göğsüne vurdu ve hayal etmemeye çalıştı. Elbise içindeki Kris… Mantıklı gelmiyordu. _Hem de hiç._ “Ne demek istediğimi biliyorsun.”

“Biliyorum, hayat sürprizlerle dolu. Asla kocaman bir köpek gibi davranacağımı düşünmezdim.” Kris homurdandı ve Chanyeol’un başına bir öpücük kondurdu. Diğer eliyle saçlarını okşuyordu. “Bunu aramızda sır olarak tutmalısın ve Junmyeon hakkında düşüncelerin değişmesin. Ancak bizimle aynı rotada olduğunu belli etmemesinin nedenleri var.”

Chanyeol kaşlarını çatarak başını kaldırdı. “Kimseye söylememizi dediğini biliyorum, Yoora bile bilmiyormuş. Hyung bize söylemememizi isteyince kimseye dememesini söyledim.”

“Mm, evet. Nedeni ailesiydi. Pek açık değillermiş aslında onu tamamen reddetmişler.”

Chanyeol’un gözleri kocaman oldu. “Şey… Karışık olduğunu biliyorum…”

“Ailesi daha da karışık.” Kris iç çekti. “Bunu sana söyleyip söylememekte kararsızım ancak ailesi, yüzünden çok zorluk çekmiş. Babası onu sürekli dövmüş.” Chanyeol’un gözleri korkuyla açıldı. “Annesi onu terapiye yollamış. Onu _hiç_ kabul etmemişler.”

Genç olan ne diyeceğini bilmiyordu. Junmyeon’un bunları yaşadığını, iki yetişkinin kendi çocuklarına böyle bir şey yapabileceğini hiç düşünmezdi. Baekhyun’u tanıştırsaydı ailesinin ne yapacağını düşündü… Ama hayır, onlar böyle yapmazdı. İkisi de kimle olursa olsun Yoora ve Chanyeol’un mutluluğunu isterdi.

Ancak Junmyeon’un ailesiyle görüştüğü zamanları düşündüğünde, iyi birilerine benziyorlardı. İkisi de Chanyeol’a –özellikle de ailesinin olmadığını öğrenince—iyi davranmışlardı. Çocuklarının yaşam stilini kabul edecek birilerine benziyorlardı.

Chanyeol alt dudağını ısırdı. “Hyungun bu yüzden bana açılmadığını mı düşünüyorsun? Beni _seviyorsa tabi_?”

Kris omuz silkti. “Olabilir.” Durum buysa eğer, polisin ailesinin zalim olduklarına memnundu. Zalim olmasalardı Junmyeon ve Chanyeol’un ilişkisi bambaşka olurdu ve Kris o gece genç polisle asla karşılaşmazdı. “Ama bu geceden sonra ailesi hakkında hiç endişelenmeyecek.”

Chanyeol donup kaldı, gözleri kocaman oldu ancak o bir şey demeden Kris uzanarak yüzünü okşadı. “Junmyeon biliyor. Devam etmem için işareti o verdi ve Tao şu anda icabına bakıyor.”

Chanyeol şoke olmuştu. “İşaret mi verdi? Ailesini öldürmeni sorun etmiyor mu?”

“Bebeğim, Junmyeon’u evliliğimize ya da yatağımıza alacaksan ve bunu öğrenirlerse, onu tımarhaneye yatırırlardı. Hatta daha kötüsü bile olurdu.” Kris cevapladı ve elini Chanyeol’un yüzünden çekti. İç çekti. “Tao’yu bu gece yolladığım için güvende olacak ve onunla arkadaşlıktan fazlasını istemezsen sonunda aile korkusu olmadan istediği adamla çıkacak, hayatını istediği gibi yaşayabilecek.”

“Hyungun… Ailesinin böyle olduğunu hiç bilmiyordum.” Chanyeol, Kris’in söylediklerini düşünerek mırıldandı.

Kris omuz silkti. “Tabii ki bilmezsin, korumak istedikleri bir imajları vardı ve babasının dayağı yüzünden Junmyeon’un hastaya kaldırılma kayıtlarını hatta terapistle olan randevularını bağlantılarını kullanarak ört bas etmişler.”

Chanyeol her şeyi sindirmeye çalışıyordu. Kris’in Junmyeon hakkında söylediklerine çok üzülmüştü. Arkadaşının yaşadıklarından nefret etmişti.

“Aklındakileri çıkar Chanyeol. Seninle konuşmak istediğim Junmyeon’a karşı olan hislerindi. Bağınızı ilerletmek ya da aynı kalmasını istersen… Sen ne istersen o olacak.” Kris alnına bir öpücük kondurdu. “Sana âşık ama ne olursa olsun kararını kabul edecek kadar onurlu.”

Evet, Junmyeon sözlerine değer verirdi.

Chanyeol hımlayarak Kris’in boynuna sokuldu. “Düşüneceğim… Belki onunla konuşurum.”

“Sen nasıl istersen bebeğim. Her kararını destekleyeceğim.” Kris başını yeniden öptü ve kollarını Chanyeol’un etrafına doladı.

☯☯☯☯☯☯☯☯☯☯

Kris’in Junmyeon hakkında söylediklerini düşünmesi Chanyeol’un biraz zamanını almıştı. Aynı zamanda bir süre sonra Şef suçlu bir şekilde Chanyeol’a Kris’le aralarında geçenleri de anlatmıştı. Chanyeol, Junmyeon’un olacağını düşündüğü kadar üzülmemişti. Genç olanın kendisine kızacağını düşünmüştü ama hiçte öyle değildi.

Hala şaşkın, meraklı ve Junmyeon’a olan hislerinden tam olarak emin değildi ancak her zamanki kahve dükkânında karşılıklı otururlarken Junmyeon’a normalden uzun süre baktığını fark etti.

Junmyeon kocasıyla arasında geçenlerden dolayı genç olanın kendisine gizlice kin beslediğini düşünerek kıvranıyordu. Kris’in Chanyeol’a konuştukları _her şeyi_ söyleyip söylemediğini de merak ediyordu.

“Ee, Yoora nasıl?” Junmyeon kahvesini yudumlayarak sordu. Genelde Yoora’nın gece haberlerini yakalamaya çalışırdı ancak son zamanlarda o zamana kadar uyumuş oluyordu.

Chanyeol gülümsedi. “Çok iyi. Kendi başına idare edebildiğini görmek çok güzel.”

Junmyeon başını salladı. “Öyle, her zaman gazeteciliğe yeteneği olduğunu biliyordum ve güzel yüzü de haberlere çıkmasına yardım etti.” genç olanın ablasına karşı romantik hisler beslemese de güzel olduğunu kabul etmek zorundaydı. _Tıpkı erkek kardeşi gibi…_ Bu düşünceyle başını iki yana salladı.

Kirpiklerinin altından Chanyeol’a baktı; bugünkü atmosfer çok tuhaftı. Her zamanki gibi konuşmaya çalışmalarına rağmen, havadaki gerginlik dağılmıyordu.

Dükkânın etrafına bakınırken tezgâhın oradaki farklı yüzü görünce iç çekti. Himchan’ı özlediğini kabul etmeliydi ancak asıl özlediğinin geçirdikleri geceler olduğuna inanıyordu.

Başını iki yana sallayarak Chanyeol’a döndüğünde genç olanın pembe yanaklarla bakışlarını kaçırdığını gördü. “Chanyeol?” genç olan tereddütle ona döndü. “Sorun yok, değil mi?”

Başını salladı. “E-Evet hyung, iyiyiz. Kris’le olanlar yüzünden sana kızgın değilim.”

Junmyeon aklından geçenleri anlamaya çalışarak ona bakıyordu. “Ne konuştuğumuzu sana anlattı, değil mi?” Chanyeol’un gözleri genişleyince anladı. Sertçe içine bir nefes çekti. “Chanyeol, bunun yüzünden benim hakkımda farklı düşünmeni istemiyorum—“

“Hyung, o değil—“ Chanyeol konuşmaya başladı ama Junmyeon’un bakışlarıyla sustu.

“—Kris’in söyledikleri yüzünden. Nasıl bulduğunu hala merak ediyorum ama açıkçası bunun arkadaşlığımızı değiştirmesini istemiyorum.”

Chanyeol geçen hafta olanları hatırlamıştı. Kris’in her şeyi söylediği ve Junmyeon’un ailesinin öldürüldüğü geceyi. Cenaze ertesi gün gerçekleşmişti ve Junmyeon cenazede sahte bir üzüntü ifadesi takınmıştı ancak hiç üzülmediğini yüzünden anlamıştı Chanyeol. Ve Chanyeol nedenini anlıyordu.

Başkası için Junmyeon acı içinde görünebilirdi ancak Chanyeol onun rahatladığını söyleyebilirdi. Umutlu görünüyordu. Şu an hariçti çünkü korkmuş görünüyordu.

Chanyeol başını iki yana salladı. “Seni farklı olarak görmüyorum hyung, sen hala en yakın arkadaşımsın. Kris düşünmemi ve kararım ne olursa olsun ikinizin de kabul edeceğini söyledi ama bilemiyorum… Bu hala—benim için hala şaşırtıcı ve şok edici bir durum ancak—kötü bir anlamda değil.” Düşüncelerini tam olarak nasıl ifade edeceğinden emin değildi. Karışık bir kafayla karar veremiyordu.

Junmyeon güldü. “Hyungunun sana âşık olmasının tuhaf olduğunu düşünmüyorsun yani?”

Chanyeol gözlerini devirerek eğildi ve fısıldadı. “Ben bir mafya lideriyle evliyim hyung, bundan daha tuhaf olamaz.”

O mafya liderinden hiç haz etmese de Chanyeol’un haklı olduğunu kabul etmeliydi.

Chanyeol iç çekti. “Senin için ne hissettiğimi tam bilmiyorum, Junmyeon. Yeni şeyler denemeye karşı değilim… Hatta Kris destekleyeceğini söyledi ancak… Yürümezse eğer—“

“Hiçbir şey değişmeyecek Chanyeol.” Junmyeon ona güvence verdi. “Vermek istediklerinden fazlasını istemiyorum ve hatta hiçbir şey vermesen bile sorun olmaz.”

Chanyeol başını salladı. “Biliyorum. Ama sen ve Kris anlaşabilecek misiniz?”

Fırsatı olsa sarışını bir kaşık suda boğmak istemesine rağmen Junmyeon buna güldü. “Senin için medeni olmaya karar verdik. Ancak ona seni ondan almaya çalışmadığımı zaten söyledim. Onu sevdiğin gibi beni seveceğimi umut bile edemem ancak… Şey… Bunu deneyebiliriz, istersen tabi. Yürümezse de ben artık özgürüm Chanyeol.” Genç olan neden bahsettiğini biliyordu. “Aramızdaki hiçbir şeyi değiştirmeyecek, tamam mı? Ben sana _âşık_ olsam bile, seni hala dongsaengim olarak seveceğim.”

“N-Ne kadardır?” Kris söylediğinden beri merak ettiği soruydu. Ne zamandır kendisini sevdiğini ve birisi söyleyene kadar neden hiç fark etmediğini merak ediyordu. Kendi kocası söylemişti. Boğazını temizledi. “Benim için ne kadar süredir böyle hissediyorsun hyung?”

Junmyeon homurdandı ancak genç olana hislerinin başladığı zamanı hatırlayınca kendini toparladı. “Sen birime katıldıktan kısa süre yaptığımız baskın var ya… Hani senin neredeyse vurulacağın?”

Evet, Chanyeol bunu hatırlıyordu. Kolunda hala sıyrık izi vardı. Korkunç bir olaydı, uzun zaman bunun yüzünden kâbuslar görmüştü.

“O zamandı. Çok korkmuştum, en kötü şekilde yaralandığını sanmıştım.” Junmyeon olay komik olmasa da hafifçe kıkırdadı. Korkunçtu. “Ondan sonra kâbuslar görmeye başladım. Senin vurulup öldüğün kâbuslar. O zaman sana bir şey olursa yaşayamayacağımı fark ettim.”

Chanyeol yutkundu. “Hyung…”

Junmyeon dudaklarındaki gülümsemeyle başını salladı. “Kris sorduğunda ne kendime ne de ona itiraf etmek istemedim, ailem yüzündendi ancak ondan sonra seni ne kadar önemsediğimi fark ettim. Ablana seni koruyacağıma dair verdiğim sözle başladı ancak daha fazlasıyla sonuçlandı. Seni her türlü zarardan korumak istedim, hala da istiyorum ve sana yaptıkları yüzünden Kris’ten bu kadar çok nefret ediyorum.”

“Bunun için hala ona kin güdüyorum.” Kupasına sertçe bakıyordu. “Beni en çok öldüren şey ise onu kolayca affetmendi çünkü hala onun mükemmel olduğunu düşünüyorsun, değil mi?” belki her şey farklı olsaydı Kris yerine Chanyeol’un yanında olan kendisi olurdu. Belki her şey farklı olsaydı ve ailesi bu kadar sorunlu olmasaydı, Chanyeol asla o soğuk kalpli şerefsizle tanışmazdı. Beraber kurdukları yuvada güvende olurdu.

Ancak Kris’e söylediği gibi Chanyeol’u ondan bahsederken gözlerinin parlamasıyla ve sarışın sayesinden çok daha mutlu olmasıyla, genç olanın kendisine öyle bakacağından şüpheliydi. Chanyeol’un âşık olduğu kişi Kris’ti. Junmyeon değildi.

Chanyeol boğazını temizledi ve masadaki birleşmiş ellerine baktı. “Kris’le aramdaki tuhaf anlaşmaya ve o tanışmamıza rağmen öyle görüyorum hyung. O göründüğü kadar sert birisi değil.” Sert bakışı görünce başını eğdi. Junmyeon’un ne karşılık vereceğinden emindi. Bodrumdaki olayla… Ancak Kris tekrar tekrar, durmaksızın özür dilemişti. Adam bunun için hala kendini dövdürüyordu. “Zamanla hoşuma gitmeye başladı, şu anda onsuz bir hayat düşünemiyorum. Onu kaybetmek istemiyorum.”

Sonra Junmyeon’a baktı. “Ancak bana söylediklerin ve Kris’in dediklerinden sonra bir şey olacağına söz veremem. Fakat denemeye istekliysen… Kris birlikte olmamıza karşı olmadığını söyledi. Nereye varacağını görmek ister misin? Nereye _varacağımız_ ı?”

Junmyeon sıcak, kahve gözlere bakıyordu. Genç olana hislerini fark ettiğinden beri kendisini kovalayan aynı sıcak, kahve gözlerdi. Genç olana âşık olmasını sağlayan. “E-Evet. Hiç sorun etmem.” Uzanarak Chanyeol’un elini tuttu. “Yürümezse hiçbir şey değişmeyecek, sana söz veriyorum Chanyeol.”

Chanyeol gülümsedi. “Tamam hyung.”

Hafifçe gülerek başını iki yana salladı. “Lütfen Chanyeol. Bunu yapacaksan bana adımla seslen.”

“ _Junmyeon._ Tamam Junmyeon.” Chanyeol sırıttı.

☯☯☯☯☯☯☯☯☯☯

“Görünüşe göre bunca zamandır Jongup’la iletişimi olan Himchan’mış.” Xiumin, Kris’in önünde oturarak söyledi. Son olayları tartışıyorlardı. Şu ana kadar olan her şeyi.

Kris’in son toplantısı ve Jongup’ı ölümüne dövdüğü son sefer onunla çalışan herkesin Kris’e bulaşamayacakları korkusunu salmış olmalıydı.

Kris hımladı. “Öyle görünüyor.” Rahatlamayla iç çekerek dosyayı masaya fırlattı ve sandalyesinde geriye yaslandı. “Ne kadar böyle gideceğini merak ediyorum.”

Xiumin omuz silkti. “Birinin delifişek çıkmasının çok sürmeyeceğini biliyorsun.” Kris başını salladı. “Ancak olursa icabına bakarız.”

Kris gözlerini kapatarak başını geriye yasladı ve Xiumin’in dosyaları toplamasını dinledi. “Sırada ne var?”

Xiumin telefonu çıkarıp mesajlarına baktı. “Gelecek Cuma yeni bir kola gemisi gelecek, ondan sonra evden daha fazla C4 gelecek. İkisi de boşaltılacak sadece.” Kris hımladı. Xiumin telefonunu koyup meraklandığı konuyu açtı sonunda. “Eee… Küçük bir kuştan Chanyeol’un Junmyeon’la olan bugünkü toplantısını duydum.”

Kris ona baktı. “Her zamanki yerlerindeydi, evet.”

“Hiç gözetim ve dinleme olmadan.”

“Bu da doğru.” Kris omuz silkti. “Adam artık benimle çalışacaksa kocamı dinlemeye gerek yok. Ayrıca Luhan, Şef’in her hareketinden haberdar. Fiziksel ve görsel olarak.”

“Tao küçük tartışmanızı ve sonrasında olanları anlattı.”

Kris kıkırdayarak başını iki yana salladı. “Dedikoducu şerefsiz.” Omuz silkti. “Her şey yolunda giderse, Şef’i burada daha çok göreceksiniz.”

Xiumin şaşırmıştı. “Yani doğru mu? Junmyeon gerçekten Chanyeol’a âşık mı?”

Kris başıyla onayladı. “Apaçık belliydi aslında. Tao ailesinin icabına baktığı için, artık erkeklerden hoşlandığını saklamak zorunda değil.”

Kendi kendine güldü Xiumin. “Chanyeol’un peşinde olması hayal kırıklığına uğrattı. O kalçasının tadına bakmayı çok isterdim.” Düğünde ve Chanyeol’la randevularında sürekli onu kesmişti.

Kris homurdandı. “Luhan’ın bunu duymaktan hiç hoşlanmayacağına eminim.”

“Hey, yakaladığı her fırsatta Sehun’un peşinden koşuyor kendisi, ben neden eğlenemeyeyim?” dudak büktü.

“Anlıyorum.”

İkili masadaki dosyaları kaldırmaya başladı. Kris bir tanesini çekmeceye yerleştirirken Xiumin’in sorusu onu duraklattı.

“Ee karnın ve kaburgaların nasıl durumda?”

Adama baktıktan sonra bakışlarını dosyaya çevirdi ve çekmeceyi kapattı. “Bereleri neredeyse yok oldu.” Hafifçe kıkırdadı. “Yanımda çalıştığına çok memnunum. Yumruklarının hiç şakası yok.”

Xiumin gülerek kaslarını gösterdi. “Şimdi en zor düşmanımızı bile nasıl öttürdüğümü biliyorsun.” İkisi birbirine sırıttıktan sonra Xiumin devam etti. “Hala olayı farklı şekilde karşılamanı dilerdim. Chanyeol’u incitmekten hiç hoşlanmıyorum.”

Kris’in yüzü düştü. “Bu konuda yalnız değilsin.”

İkisi bir şey demeden Kris’in telefonu çaldı. Arayan hayatının aşkı Chanyeol’du.

Cevapladı. “Eğleniyor musun?”

Chanyeol’un kahkahası duyuldu. “Seni seviyorum.”

Kris gülümsemesini durduramadı ve Xiumin’in kaşlarını kaldırdığını fark etti. “Ben de seni seviyorum.” Masadaki saate baktı. “Bu gece yatağımda bir Şef beklemeli miyim?” arkasından gelen kekelemeyle güldü.

“B-Ben… ş-ş-şey… um…”

Kocasını kurtarmak için başını iki yana salladı. “Eve geldiğinde görüşürüz bebeğim, iyi eğlenceler.” Kapatıp telefonu masaya koydu.

Xiumin bir süre telefona baktıktan sonra Kris’e döndü. “Her şey yolunda sanırım?”

Kris sırıttı. “Ben o kalçayı çoktan kaçırdın.”

☯☯☯☯☯☯☯☯☯☯

**_3 Ay Sonra…_ **

Yatağın artık üç kişiye küçük gelmesi anormal değildi. Kris daha büyüğünü aramaya başlamıştı ve henüz bulamamıştı. Yerde etrafa saçılmış kıyafetlerin üzerinde altın bir rozet parıldıyordu. Gömleği ve pantolonu çıkarılmadan önce aralarındaki en kısa olan onu takıyordu.

Dakikalar önce sadece öpüşüyorlar, dokunuyorlardı. Dakikalar önce üçü de birbirlerini rahatlıyor gibi durmuyordu. Ancak şimdi tamamen bambaşkaydı. Isınmak için küçük randevulardan sonra yaklaşık iki aydır aynı hikâye neredeyse her gece tekrarlıyordu.

“Oh, tanrım—siktir, K-Kris…” Ağır soluklar ve yılların hareketiyle gıcırdayan yatak sesi arasında sıyrılan, odayı dolduran inleme sesi yüksekti. Yeni bir yatak alma zamanıydı. “Mmm, bebeğim, i-işte böyle—siktir—“

Tenin tene çarpma sesi odada yankılandı; tam doğru noktaya dokunan sert vuruşlar kıvırcık, kahverengi saçlı adamın ayak parmaklarının kıvrılmasına ve dudaklarından bir çığlık dökülmesine neden oluyordu. Yanında, siyah saçlı adam yastığı ısırırken alçak sesli bir inleme duyuldu. Kalçalarını hareket ettirerek, rahatlamasını ararken uzun parmakları daha derinine almaya çalışıyordu.

“Junmyeon, boşalmak istiyorsan, önce Prens’ime katılmak zorundasın.” Kris’in alçak sesi siyah saçlı adamın kulaklarını doldurdu ve cevap olarak dudaklarından bir inleme döküldü ancak yatakta hareket etti. Kris’in parmakları içinden çıkarak onun boşlukta kasılmasına neden oldu.

Yatakta hareket ederek, kıvırcık saçlı adamın kırmızı üyesine yaklaştı. Bakışları sarışının penisinin girdiği yere çevirdi. Boyutunu görünce ıslık çaldı. “Onu nasıl alıyorsun anlamıyorum, Chanyeol.”

Chanyeol’un gözleri açıldığında Kris’in kendisine sırıttığını görebiliyordu ve ne diyeceğini anladığı için yüzü utançtan kızarıyordu. “Boydan kaynaklanıyor, Junmyeon.”

Tam söylediği anda prostatına sertçe vurdu ve Chanyeol’a çığlık attırdı. Cevabını çoktan unutmuş, Kris’in kendisine verdiklerine odaklanmıştı. Junmyeon’un ağzı da ona katıldı ve onu emmeye başladı. İkili tarafından zevk dünyasına atılmıştı ve uzun süre direnemeyecekti.

Kris’in üç parmağı yeniden içine girdiğinde ve prostatına dokunduğunda Chanyeol’un etrafında inledi Junmyeon. Genç olan sıcak mağaraya boşaldığında Junmyeon her şeyi yuttu ve parmaklara doğru kendini iterken odaklanmaya çalışıyordu.

Orgazmının sonrasında gözlerini kapattığında Kris’in alçak sesle inlediğini ve içine tamamen gömülerek boşaldığını hissetti Chanyeol. Kendinden geçmiş olmalıydı çünkü gözlerini açtığında Kris artık içinde değildi, Junmyeon’un bacakları arasında Polis Şef’ini emiyordu.

Sarışına baktı; bu duruma nasıl düştüklerini hatırlarken Junmyeon’un inlemeleri kulaklarını dolduruyordu. Onu hala şaşırtıyordu ve aklına geldiğinde ağlamasına engel olamıyordu. Durumun Chanyeol’un düşündüğü aksine, böyle sonuçlanmasına çok memnundu.

Siyah saçlı olan rahatladığında Junmyeon’un üstünden çekildi ve dikkatini kocasına vermeden önce ona baktı. Uzanarak Chanyeol’u kendisine çekti ve sertçe öptü. Dudaklarını rahatça açarak Şef’ten kalan tatla kocasının tadına bakıyordu. Kris onu hala sertçe öperken Chanyeol omurgasındaki parmaklarını ve omzundan boynuna ilerleyen dudakları hissetti.

Chanyeol sonunda geri çekildi; yorgunluk ve nefes alma ihtiyacı onu sarsıyordu. Yatağa kendini bırakarak Kris ve Junmyeon’u üstüne çekti; ikisi arasında sıkışmıştı. Göğüsleri beraber alçalıp yükseliyorken nefesleri havadaki tek sesti.

“Yarın yürüyebileceğimi sanmıyorum.” Chanyeol inleyerek Junmyeon’a sarılmak için döndü. Kris de yaklaşarak Chanyeol’un kalçasına kolunu doladı ve yüzünü saçlarına gömdü.

Junmyeon önce onu becermişti ve Kris orgazm yaşatmıştı; evet ama yarın yine de hassas olacaktı.

Junmyeon homurdandı ve Chanyeol’un elini tuttu. “Yıllardır Kris’in penisini aldığın için sakat kalmadığına şaşırıyorum.”

Chanyeol’un arkasındaki Kris kıkırdadı ve o bir şey demeden Chanyeol onu hafifçe dirsekledi. Omzunun üstünden sarışına sertçe baktı. “Bekle sen Junmyeon, çok geçmeden parmaklarımdan fazlası için yalvarmaya başlayacaksın.”

Başını iki yana sallayarak boğazını temizledi Junmyeon. “Bundan şüpheliyim; mührünü taşıyor olabilirim ama becerme işini sadece kocana vereceğim.”

Kris, Chanyeol’un omzunun üstünden Şef’in sol omzunu süsleyen küçük ejderhaya baktı. Kolaya saklanabilirdi ve kimse orada olduğunu bilmiyordu. Tek farkı başında taç yoktu.

“Benimkinin Chanyeol’unkinden pek fazla büyük olmadığını biliyorsun, değil mi?”

Junmyeon homurdandı ve Chanyeol’un penisine sürtündüğünde genç olan inledi. “Yine de seninki yerine köpekçiğinkini alacağım, _Patron.”_

Kris, Chanyeol’un ensesini öptü ve mırıldandı. “Şimdilik.”

Chanyeol yüzünü Junmyeon’un sırtına sürttü ve ikisinin atışmasını dinlerken gülümsedi. “Gece kalacak mısın Junmyeon?”

Esnedikten sonra hımlayarak çekmecedeki saate bakmak için hafifçe doğruldu Junmyeon. “Saat çoktan iki olmuş. Sanırım kalmalıyım.” Başını yastığa koyarken Kris üstlerini örtüyordu.

“Bu hafta daha büyük bir yatak alacağım.” Kris mırıldanarak Chanyeol’un arkasına geçti ve beline kolunu dolayarak genç olanı sarmaladı.

İkisi uykulu bir ses çıkardı ve Chanyeol tam uykuya dalmak üzereyken Junmyeon konuştu. “Ayrıca bir çocuk odası da hazırlamak isteyebilirsiniz.” Chanyeol ve Kris buna çok şaşırmıştı. Junmyeon güldü. “Ebeveynlik konusunda ciddiyseniz eğer. Çünkü dün merkeze bir bebek bırakılmış. Küçük oğlanın ailesini bulmaya çalışıyoruz, henüz daha birkaç aylık ve ailesi onu istemezse, pekâlâ ikinizin o küçüğün ebeveyni olmanızı ayarlayabilirim.”

Chanyeol heyecan dolu kocaman gözlerle Kris’e bakıyordu ancak gergindi de. Son zamanlarda kendi çocuklarını istediklerini konuşuyorlardı. Junmyeon ikisinin deli olduğunu düşünmüştü ancak Chanyeol ve Kris’i Chanyeol’un yeğenleriyle gördükten sonra iyi birer ebeveyn olacaklarına emin oldu. Kris’in yaptığı işe rağmen hem de.

Kris, Chanyeol’a gülümsedi ve burnunun ucunu öptü. “Onu kimse istemezse bize haber ver Şef. Ona mükemmel bir anne olacak birisini tanıyorum.” Chanyeol’a göz kırptı ve genç olan homurdanınca kıkırdadı.

“Ben hala bir kadın değilim.” Chanyeol homurdandı ancak yüzündeki gülümsemeye engel olamıyordu. Bebek sahibi olacaklarını düşündükçe heyecanlanıyor ve geriliyordu ancak uzun zamandır bir bebek istiyordu zaten.

Junmyeon esnedi. “Sizi haberdar ederim.”

Chanyeol gözlerini kapattı ve aklından geçen düşüncelerle gülümsedi. “Tamam. ikinizi de seviyorum.”

İkisi de cevapladı. “Biz de seni seviyoruz.”

 

 

 

**_The END._ **


End file.
